la boda de mis pesadillas
by angela marie fenton
Summary: manny y frida planean casarse pero emiliano no acepta asiendo que su hija se case con otro  manny debe pelar contra todo para estar alado de frida
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Propuesta de matrimonio

Hoy es una fecha importante,30 de junio, no se olvida, quizás mucho se preguntaran:¿"Porque no se olvida"? pero solo los ignorantes del tema lo haran, ya que, apesar de la ceguera de muchos, sera, en lo largo del dia, una fecha que ni siquiera se olvidara por el paso de los años, de los lustros y siglos, no para una pareja de ala edad de 21 años, esa pareja no era nada mas ni nada menos que Frida Suarez y Manny Rivera. Hoy precisamente, cumplen alrededor de 8 años de estar unidos por un lazo que ni siquiera las tijeras mas finas podrían romperlas, ni descuidarla hasta el mas violento toque. Un lazo de amor verdadero.

Manny lo había planeado todo: había anticipado en reservar a tiempo una mesa para 2 en el restaurante mas elegante de toda Ciudad Milagro: " L-Amour", Un restaurante Italiano de la mas fina cocina y con los expertos chefs que el mundo haya conocido!...Bueno, el no quería exagerar con esto, pero estaba tan emocionado y optimista que todo lo predicaría como el mejor día para el y su amada Frida, ademas esta, que no todo lo planeado iba a ser solo por la cena, manny creía que era el momento de dar el "gran paso" junto con su amada peliazul.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Frida:

-Mi´Hijita, ¿entonces vas a salir esta noche?- decía con tono triste el papa de Frida, quien estaba asomado en la puerta viendo como su hija ya no era una niña si no toda una mujer.

-si papa, con manny- decía indiferente mientras se peinaba en su espejo- Ya sabes, hoy cumplimos 8 años de estar juntos, si se que es mucho tiempo, pues nos hicimos novios desde los 14 años y hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada en nuestro noviazgo, aunque no se porque sospecho que esta noche sera diferente- decía esto con un suspiro que empreñaba el vidrio de su tocador.

-Bah, son ideas tuya- decía con tono molesto el papa- tengo doble turno mañana, así que me iré a dormir,no se te olvide tu celular cuando quieras que pase por ti...

-Papa, gracias en serio, pero Manny me traerá de regreso a casa.

-ha, como me lo imaginaba, bueno pues, recuerda que aun serás mi niña hermosa.

-gracias papa-se voltio Frida para verlo en la cara- pero ya estoy grande, ya crecí y a tu princesa no le pasara nada, lo prometo.

-bueno- Emiliano se dio la vuelta para abandonar aquella conversación que le producía un nudo en la garganta, aun así, mientras se marchaba, logro que la voz de Emiliano se escuchara en el cuarto de su hija para decir por ultimo:

-¿no quieres llevarte mi pistola, Frida...o gas pimienta..?

Esta vez Frida puso los ojos en blanco.

-Para que?-pregunto volteando al lugar en donde solía conversar minutos atrás con su padre.

-por si te hace algo malo, fuera de lugar...tu sabes que ahora los chama...

-!PAPA!

-bueno, bueno pero no grites!, me quedare sordo!

-!ENTONCES NO-DIGAS-TONTERÍAS-SOBRE-MANNY!

-ya, ya, bueno es que no se que se trae ese chavo, en fin,"Boca Cerrada no entran moscas"- dicho esto entro sigilosamente adentro de la habitación para encontrarse frente al espejo a espaldas de su hija mas pequeña de la familia:

-Quiero que sepas, que aquí estaré por ti, y siempre seras mi querida hijita Frida, porque lo eres, te amo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla para apartarse a dormir.

Frida pensó que su papa ya había descartado la idea absurda claro esta de la manera en que la sobreprotegia con sus artículos de policías, pero sus sospechas no fueron acertadas, ya que cuando se disponía de salir de la habitación, vio como descansaba el arma favorito del sargento emilio en la puerta de su habitación, y una nota que hizo aun mas enojar a Frida: "Por si acaso..."

Pero Frida no iba a permitir que la sobreproteccion de parte de su parte le arruinara el resto de la noche:

esto solo se trataba de ella & Manny:

Como una de las cosas que mas le gustaban a Frida de el, Manny llego puntual a la casa de su novia, estaciono el coche, saco un ramo de rosas silvestres, las favoritas de su amada, y se dirigió ala casa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...sonrisa que desapareció en unos leves minutos, pues quien le había abierto la puerta no era mas ni nada menos que Emiliano:

-EJME, EJME-se aclaro la garganta aprovechando que el silencio del papa de Frida reinaba en la atmósfera, se jalo la corbata en señal de incomodidad, no podía quitarse de encima los penetrantes ojos de duda y ala vez de rencor que escondían en ellos, de color azabache...trataba de mirar para adentro, alguna señal para que el pueda salir de la situación, pero este le impedía la vista:

-¿A que has venido, rivera?-de pronto le pregunto, aunque sabia perfectamente la respuesta.

-¿Que Frida no le comento que teníamos una cena por nuestro aniversario?-

-Ha claro!-finjo sorpresa- no se que te vio Frida de ti,pero me asegurare de que nada malo le pase a mi princesa...

Dicho esto, acerco mas peligrosamente su cara al de ya un manny tembloroso bajo su espectral perfil de autoridad:

-si mi hija se queja de ti, o me llega un rumor de que te pasaste con ella, bueno, se donde vives!-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de amenaza y de nuevo le inundaba esa mirada de "Te quiero matar"...

-FI-FI-FRIDDAAAAAA!-es lo único que pudo hacer, manny, el valiente tigre...pedir ayudar contra su suegro XD

-ay papa, deja de espantarlo- se oía la voz angelical de su amada, minutos después se presento en la puerta-Hola manny.

Manny observo hacia la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

simplemente hermosa.

llevaba un vestido sencillo y largo, azul claro con tonalidades blancas y brillos( no sabia si era por el reflejo de la luz dentro de la casa o si simplemente tenia toques de brillo en el vestido) usaba tacones negros no muy altos, se había decidió en dejarse el cabello suelto no sin agregarle una diadema del mismo color de sus tacones, solo que este adornaba una mini flor falsa color blanca. en pocas palabras, la novia de nuestro héroe se había vestido de lo mas sencillo, pero la hacia ver su belleza multiplicada por 5 mil, !que va! ¿dije 5 mil? no 10 mil millones!..bueno es lo que pensaba nuestro embobado moreno, que tardo varios minutos en reponerse.

-Frida, te ves hermosa- dijo al fin agregándole una sonrisa.

-Y tu no te vez nada mal- comento Frida acercándose ala puerta.

-Bueno los dejo que se diviertan- Emilio se alejo de la puerta ( lo cual era un alivio para Manny) se despidio de su hija dandole un beso en la frente y antes de doblarse ala esquina de su casa, le dirigió un ultimo y tormentoso signo de advertencia al pobre de Manny.

Frida al ver esto, le tranquilizo diciendo:

-Tranquilo, el no te hara nada, mientras yo lo diga-

-Gra-Gracias Frida- dijo brindándole un beso tierno en la boca- entonces nos vamos?

-Si- dijo una emocionada Frida.

partieron hacia el auto, manny agarrando el brazo de Frida con delicadeza, una ves que se acercaron al auto, este mostró su caballerosidad abriéndole la puerta primero a Frida. Ella estaba mas de encantada con el detalle.

Sin esperar mas tiempo, Manny arranco el auto para su cita, quien sin lugar a dudas sera la mejor para ambos.

Ya en el coche, ambos iban platicando de cosas triviales, riéndose del comentario que hacia uno del otro, a Frida no podía dejar de notarse nerviosa y emocionada por como iba a terminar las cosas, sentía mariposas en el estomago y casi se perdía entre las conversaciones de Manny, a veces le respondía, a veces se quedaba solo mirando el exterior, recordando, como aquellos mejores amigos, se convirtieron, mas adelante hasta hoy, en una feliz pareja:

FLASHBACK:

-Malditos niños!

-Llamare ala policía!

-Me las van a pagar...arghhh! me empaparon todo!-

A lo lejos se oían estos tipos de quejas, y claro que tenían por que quejarse, pues en un 2 por 3 se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza de barro, lodo y otras asquerosidades, mientras arriba de un edificio, dos mejores amigos, Manny y Frida, se revolcaban del piso riendo sin parar, esta broma había salido con éxito y sus victimas reaccionaron de acuerdo al plan, Cuando por fin recuperaron un poco de aire, quien primero fue Manny, dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-eso salio estupendo!-aun emocionado-

-Si, nadie de abajo se lo esperaba!- comentaba Frida aun riendo.

-Ya cálmate Frida, no es para tanto- decía un ya serio Manny viendo que su amiga no paraba de bufarse.

-jajajaaja-ja-em?-poco a poco su sonrisa se desvanecía viendo que Manny lo miraba serio y en son de fastidio

-lo siento, Manny- decía un poco tímida-Yo no queri...

-Ja! caíste! de pronto salto manny, haciendo que se destallara de nuevo a carcajadas, acompañado de Frida que viendo que se trataba de una broma, rió junto con el.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

COMIENZO DE OTRO FLASHBACK.

-Manny, ya olvídala, ella no se merece tu amistad ni tu atención-Decía una triste Frida arrodillada enfrente de su amigo, quien estaba llorando.

-es que, "snif" No sabes cuanto me dolió el saber que no le interesaba y solo...solo "snif"-decía entrecortadamente.

-¿Te uso?-completo Frida-si, lo se, no debía decirlo lo siento- agregaba ya que la mirada de Manny la cortaba como cuchillo.

-no importa, el punto es-esta vez se desplomo-!que aun sigo enamorada de ella!-dijo alzando la voz en el silencio.

Frida no quería aceptarlo, pero, verlo así por alguien, quien no es ella y mucho menos por una mala influencia de lo que es Zoe, la hacia sentir extraña, tardo minutos en darse cuenta que, estaba celosa...¿Celosa? ¿ese sentimiento de rencor hacia ella?ese fuego que la inundaba de rabia de ver a su mejor amigo así? una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y vació en su corazón, estaban ahora mismo impidiendo a Frida concentrarse en reanimar a Manny, ¿pero porque se sentía así? ¿acaso se esta enamorando de su mejor amigo? ¿acaso se enamoro de Manny? Manny era fuerte, no odia doblarse por una chica...

-Manny, encontraras a alguien mejor- le dijo en un susurro y de repente y sin querer, su conciencia hablo "como quisiera ser la afortunada".

-Gracias Frida-dijo limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-eres la mejor amiga que pudiera tener...

Si Manny no prestara atención después de decir esto, no vería como Frida se ruborizaba lentamente por el comentario, pues Manny era a veces distraído, pero no tonto.

El día caía lentamente en la oscuridad, dando paso ala noche, Frida al percatarse del oscurecimiento del cielo, le dijo:

-Bueno Manny, tengo que irme-dijo levantándose del piso- mi papa me matara si no llego antes de las 8.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Frida, en serio-dijo manny un poco triste porque su única compañía estaba por marcharse.

Frida se despidió de manny, no sin antes, para recordar esa tarde, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla...

Después de eso, viendo como Frida se marchaba, Manny pensó que quizás el romper con Zoe, no era tan malo después de todo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Frida se recargo en el vidrio, ambos recuerdos hizo que se ablandara y sonriera en el espejo como una tonta, no le importaba..

-Bien,llegamos- anuncio de súbito Manny.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante italiano, que era todo un edificio blanco y con estatuas del renacimiento y todo el tema, todo aprecia tener aspecto de ser muy deliciosa la comida, pero también, muy caro.

-Manny-hablo Frida mientras se acercaban mas al lugar- ¿como pagaras todo esto?

-Tu no te preocupes mi amor- le dijo suavemente sin dejar de darle la mano a su amada y arrastrarla al restaurante.

Frida no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta de Manny, pero decidió no preocuparse del asunto.

Ambos se acercaron ala recepción.

-Hola-saludo Manny- tenemos reservada una mesa para 2 esta noche.

-Si claro, ¿sus nombres por favor?

-Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez-

La recepcionista consulto con su libro de enfrente.

-!aquí esta! mesa para dos-cerro el libro y les indico que la siguieran hacia adentro- por favor acompáñenme.

Frida y Manny las siguieron, el lugar estaba llenisimo y se veía pura gente ricachon brindando con champaña y dando platicas interesantes, Frida se sentía fuera de lugar, pero Manny la convenció con un ligero apretón de Manos y dejo de preocuparse.

Los guió hacia un mesa, un poco apartada pero elegante, cerca de la ventana, luego les entrego el menú y se marcho.

-Guau Manny te esmeraste con la búsqueda del restaurante!- comento muy contenta Frida.

-Bueno era para una celebración importante no?-decía muy orgulloso el moreno, pues había sorprendido a su chica.

-ya lo creo, me muero de hambre-dicho esto se oculto detrás del menú.

Minutos después, apareció un mesero con esmoquin y corbata, un poco calvo y un singular bigote.

-Hola me llamo Alonso y seré su mesero esta noche-comento sacando una libreta y una pluma-¿Que desea la dama ordenar?- dijo en referencia a la peliazul.

-mm, yo voy a querer una orden de pasta al mojo de ajo, por favor-dijo.

-¿Y usted Caballero?-Dirigiéndose a Manny.

-Lo mismo que ella, por favor.

-Ok serán 2 ordenes de pasta al mojo de ajo, en unos minutos se los traigo- dijo retirándose con una reverencia.

Frida no paraba de sonreír.

-Guau-dijo esto un poco apenada pero divertida-me siento como una princesa...

-es que eres una princesa-completo Manny con una tierna sonrisa, Frida se sonrojo un poco mas y le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Pasaron así muchas horas, Manny dándole halagos a Frida, quien no paraba de sonrojarse, Frida compartiendo momentos vividos en su infancia y como llegaron a ser lo que eran ahora, no tardo mucho en llegar su comida y de ahí cesaron un poco la platica, pues la comida estaba deliciosa, comían sin mirarse uno al otro a los ojos.

Mientras Frida permanecía en silencio, disfrutando su platillo, Manny aprovechaba para pensar en un modo para declararse, se le parecía muy copiado eso de hacer como todos lo hacen, arrodillarse frente a ella y mostrarle el anillo en un estuche negro, pero eso no importaba si lo copiaba o no, esta decidido a hacerlo, hacerlo enfrente de todo el mundo. lo que le costaba trabajo era encontrar las palabras, esas palabras para que Frida, como primera impresión, no se percate de lo que va decir después, tampoco quería ser cursi, pero por Frida, haría todas las cursilerias del planeta, solo para verla feliz...

Mientras tanto en la mente de Frida, pensaba algo similar:

"Dios mi, Manny se esforzó mucho para hacer esta noche especial, solo para mi!, solo falta que se arrodille ante mi y me pida matrimonio"

"!Bueno, que cosas piensas Frida!..pero y si lo hace? y si no lo hace?" "¿Que?me sentiré decepcionada, feliz"? ¿"estaré preparada para el gran paso"? ay ya no se que ni que pensar" ¿"Que estara pensando Manny"?-dijo esto ultimo mirándolo fijamente.

De pronto, manny se percato de ser observado y levanto la cabeza, en efecto su novia ya se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en algo, luego este le sonrió con timidez y ambos seguían comiendo.

"!Ya se lo que voy a hacer!"-pensó de pronto Manny.

-Frida, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño-le aviso, y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Manny no se dirigió al baño, si no mas bien ala recepción y ahí encontró ala chica.

-Si,? ¿que se le ofrece?

-Hola, vera, es que quiero declararme a mi novia esta misma noche y quería saber si su equipo y tu podían ayudarme.

La chica alzo las cejas.

-¿y que quiere que hagamos por ti, caballero?-dijo mostrando interés.

-pensaba algo romántico, como...-decía un tanto nervioso,rebuscando en su cerebro-como si los músicos pudieran tocar una canción que le gusta mucho!, mire aquí se lo escribo-dijo alcanzando con su mano una hoja de papel y el bolígrafo de ella- es esta canción- y se lo entrego.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que si lo haría.

-También me gustaría-Prosiguió romeo- que cuando haga una señal con la mano, uno de los meseros, nos traiga 2 copas de champaña y en una de ellas, trajera el anillo hasta el fondo-

-Que chico mas romántico-opino ella con una sonrisa-claro que si, ahorita mismo le digo a uno de mis meseros, esperaremos su señal.

-muchas gracias señorita-le dijo no sin antes mostrarle la señal-así-dicho esto se marcho muy confiado en su nuevo plan.

se aproximo ala mesa que tenia reservada.

-Hola perdón por el retraso, había cola-mintió manny.

-No te preocupes Manny-dijo con una sonrisa-!No esta exquisita esta pasta!-exclamo esto muy satisfecha.

-No lo menciones! es buenísima!-dijo manny.

-y es mucha! todavía no me la acabo, jejeje-

En eso, entraron con energía los músicos y a algunos metros desde ellos, empezaron a tocar una pieza.

Frida, al reconocer la melodía, se sorprendió.

-Pero, pero si esa canción la conozco!-exclamo muy contenta-es una de mis favoritas!

-en serio?-manny mostró indiferencia para que Frida no lo notara que lo planeo todo- no me había dado cuenta.

-si, solo que e vez de rock, la tocan como en otra versión, es como jazz no?-pregunto.

-exactamente, es Jazz- confirmo con una sonrisa manny.

Frida estaba tan absorta con la melodía de los músicos, que no vio,como manny hacia la esperada señal hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la recepcionista, que junto con 2 meseros, ya estaban listos con la botella y las 2 copas en sus manos.

-Ho mira, parece que ahí vienen 2 meseros mas- dijo como si no supiera el porque de la situación para que Frida estuviera al pendiente.

Los meseros, no sin antes de dar una ligera reverencia, entregaron las copas enfrente de ambos, y acto seguido los lleno de un licor transparente. en uno de ellos, estaba el dichoso anillo. mas Frida no se había dado cuenta antes.

Los meseros se retiraron con su repetitiva reverencia, dejándolos solos y con ellos, los músicos tocaron un poco mas fuerte.

-Bueno-dijo Manny, alzando su copa-Brindemos, por que nuestra relación dure mucho y seamos felices!-dijo con energía.

-!Salud!-Dijo Frida.

Chocaron las copas, Manny, quien se bebía el suyo, muy nervioso, pensaba "Mira adentro de la copa Frida" "Mira antes, de que te tragues el anillo, si no, todo el numerito habría sido en vano" pensaba con desesperación Manny.

Apenas pensaba en aquello, cuando la voz de Frida le llego a sus oídos:

-Manny-lo llamo, suavemente.

Manny retiro de su vista la copa que se estaba bebiendo y miro enfrente: Frida ya había descubierto el anillo.

El silencio reinaba una vez mas, pero esta vez era incomodo, a Manny le sudaban mucho las manos y no podía despegar de su vista la mano en que sostenía su novia el anillo.

-y...-dijo para romper el silencio-¿Como llego eso ahí?-pregunto sin querer, puesto que estaba nervioso.

-No, lo, se-decía atontada Frida sin dejar de mirarlo-yo nada mas, alce mi copa y lo vi...

otra vez el silencio, manny agarro aire para hablar, pero esta vez, Frida se le adelanto.

-si me querías pedir matrimonio-dijo, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose frente al lugar de Manny- la respuesta es si- dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

Manny tenia el cerebro apagado, no se esperaba esa reacción, quería ser EL quien le propusiera matrimonio, solo que Frida fue mas rápida que el.

-Frida, déjame hacerlo yo-solo pudo pronunciar.

-Esta bien Manny- dijo entregándole al anillo en su mano que le alzaba.

Esta vez, sin perder mas tiempo, Manny se arrodillo ante ella y dijo lo siguiente:

-Frida Suarez, novia mía, dueña de mi corazón, por años fui ciego para darme cuenta que eras la única que estaba conmigo en todo momento, me perdía pero tu me rescatabas, y sin ti, no se que haría en este ,mundo, ahora quiero que compartamos la vida juntos, como niños, solo que esta vez, para siempre, amada mía, quieres-abrió la cajita negra-¿hacerme feliz y casarte conmigo?-

a Frida no le importo que miles de ojos de los clientes que se percataron de la situación, los estuvieran mirando, y dijo con una gran sonrisa, la única para Manny.

-Si quiero!-dicho esto, se abalanzo sobre manny, provocando que se cayera Frida encima de el, en el suelo, y se dieron un gran beso de amor, los demás aplaudieron y echaron porras, pero en ese momento, ambos enamorados estaban perdidos en ese beso que los hizo desconectarse del planeta. ahora si, la vida era perfecta, y que mejor que alado de la persona que mas amas.

Continuar

Bueno lo amo gracia Laura por el capitulo por cierto les hare una cuanto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta que la persona que amas siempre estuvo a tu lado además les recomiendo a Rivera92 y su historia el gato negro amo esa historia


	2. una dolorosa verdad

Capitulo 2 : una dura verdad

Después de la hermosa declaración de amor de Manny, Frida había llegado a su casa feliz; pero lo que no sabía es que su felicidad duraría poco, ya que al llega, estaban en la sala sus padres y sus hermanas:

-Frida, me alegro que hayas llegado, ¿como te fue?- decía su mama muy feliz.

-!Excelente!, les tengo que decir algo- decía Frida muy emocionada.

-¿si, que es?- decía su padre.

-¡!…Me voy a casar..!- Exclamo sin más preámbulo.

-¿! Enserio!-decía su madre muy emocionada.

-SI!-Exclamo muy sonriente-¡!Manny me propuso matrimonio!

En ese momento su madre y sus hermanas estaban muy emocionadas, miraban el anillo que les mostraba Frida, tenia forma de corazón el anillo era de oro blanco como de 18 quilates chapado con un Corte en forma Corazón, con un zafiro real, pero no todos estaban felices: ya que Emiliano no le había gustado la idea de que su princesa se casa con un rivera. Le parecía algo horrible, una pesadilla, mientras que Frida estaba muy feliz, muy pronto seria esposa del chico que ama

-! Bien! Hay que dormir-decía el padre d Frida muy molesto.

-¿estas bien, papá?

-Si- replico aun enfadado Emilio.

Después de eso, Emiliano, junto a su esposa y sus hermanas, se fueron a dormir. Pero Frida estaba muy confundida, pero no le dio importancia, asique se dirigió a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente: Frida se había levantado, prendió la radio y estaba una canción vieja, muy hermosa estés en _"donde estés"_ de Ha-Ash.

_**Recuerdo tus besos**_

_**Y en la distancia puedo oír tu voz**_

_**Diciendo que esto no era un adiós.**_

_**Lo siento, no puedo, quererte**_

_**Si no estas cerca de mí,**_

_**No voy a amar la idea de ti.**_

_**Cuando el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar**_

_**No esperes nada busca ver que pasa**_

_**(CORO)**_

_**Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez,**_

_**La vida sigue andando y yo también.**_

_**Estés en donde estés,**_

_**Desenreda todo lo que esta al revés,**_

_**Porque el destino solo escucha una vez.**_

_**Bandido, el olvido:**_

_**Que se llevo tan lejos nuestro amor,**_

_**Kilometro a kilometro.**_

_**No queda tu huella, no hay vuelta por la calle, en la que voy,**_

_**Hoy mas que nunca sea quien soy.**_

_**Si algo queda, queda entre los dos,**_

_**Solo en la memoria vive nuestra historia.**_

_**(CORO)**_

_**Estés en donde estés ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez,**_

_**La vida sigue andando y yo también.**_

_**Estés en donde estés,**_

_**Desenreda todo lo que esta al revés,**_

_**Porque el destino solo escucha una vez.**_

_**Tu lugar esta en el ayer,**_

_**Todo lo que era ya no es.**_

_**Deja de pensar que habrá otra vez,**_

_**Ni lo intentes.**_

_**(CORO)**_

_**Estés en donde estés, ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez,**_

_**La vida sigue andando y yo también.**_

_**Estés en donde esté,**_

_**Desenreda todo lo que esta al revés,**_

_**Porqué el destino solo escucha una vez.**_

Mientras ella se cambiaba al terminar la canción, bajo a desayunar, el padre de Frida estaba aun molesto:

-¿estas bien, papa?

-No-respondió así como nada más.

-¿que tienes?-

-Frida-se tomo un momento para luego decir-no quiero, que te cases con el…

-¡! QUÉ ¡!-Exclamo abriendo los ojos-¿pero Porque no?

-porque no- dando énfasis de que seria así y punto.

-Papá, ¡no es posible que tu odio pueda más que tu amor por mí!-

-Frida, no me importa, no te casaras con el, tengo a alguien más para ti-

-¿Qué? ¿A quien?-

- ¿A caso no te acuerdas de Jack Pérez?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿No es el tipo que conocí en secundaria? El es un patético niño rico!.

_ Si, pues me comunique con el hace pocos días y aun sigue interesado en ti…-

_ No papa! No me casare con el ¡!-exclamo dándose cuenta de lo que hizo su padre.

-lo harás-exigió con su voz-porque hoy mismo nos vamos a tabasco.

Después de eso, Emilio salió de la casa, dejando a Frida sola y muy enojada, la chica solo salió de su casa y se fue caminando al instituto. Las horas pasaban lentamente para Frida quien estaba triste, esto lo noto Manny, quien se preocupo por su novia desde el momento en que la vio entrar ala puerta y no se dijeron nada hasta comienzos de las clases que tenían juntos, Manny, respetando el silencio de su novia, intento no pensar en ellos y continuar concentrando en las clases, pero cada vez que la miraba desde su pupitre (Frida se sentaba siempre alado de Manny en los asientos mas alejados del pizarrón) se le notaba distante, sumergida en sus pensamientos, la voz torcida y sus ojos cristalinos, amenazaban con salirse lagrimas, las cuales nunca llegaron a liberarse ya que la peliazul se los secaba antes, para no dar inicios de que se encontraba "muerta en vida" por la tristeza. Ni el maestro ni sus compañeros se daban cuenta de el comportamiento de Frida, pero él no podía engañarlo: estaba ocultando algo y quería saber que era.

En el momento en que sonó el timbre para el descanso, Todos los compañeros se levantaron y volaron camino ala puerta, pues habían pasado una larga jornada, y solo faltaban 3 horas para que terminaran.

Manny, a pesar de haber esperado mucho para que llegara el descanso, siguió sentando, sin dejar de mirar a su novia, al parecer no se había percatado de que el timbre sonó, casi todas la veces que eso pasaba, era la primera en levantarse muy contenta y se agarraba de la mano de Manny para ir ala cafetería. Esta vez no era así, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Manny no podía más y quiso llamar su atención:

-ejem, ejem- se aclaró la garganta pero se veía obvio que quería la atención de su chica.

La chica no se movió en lo absoluto, solo continúo con sus suspiros, aún más profundos.

-ejem-trago saliva y lo intento de nuevo-EJEM!-dijo aun mas grave que la anterior.

Por fin Frida ladeo la cabeza en donde estaba Manny, este le hizo una seña de "¿Qué ocurría con ella"? pero en ese momento Frida junto sus dos manos a su rostro, y empezó a sollozar.

Manny se percato de esto, pues sus llantos eran inconfundibles y era lo que mas le dañaba en lo profundo de su corazón. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia donde estaba, se agacho y la abrazo con fuerza.

No le importaba si se les acababa el tiempo del descanso, lo más importante era su novia. Habrían pasado miles de segundos, minutos y horas, incluso días, y seguían en la misma posición, pues se le pareció eterno el abrazo que le brindaba a Frida, enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y sus sollozos se volvieron silencio en pocos minutos.

A Manny se le estaba durmiendo tanto las piernas como su hombro, a quien sujetaba a Frida y a causa de su llanto, ahora la sentía húmeda, pero no le importaba, lo malo es que como no quería quedarse así sin saber el motivo de su inquietud, el moreno rompió el silencio:

-y bien, ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te trae de ese modo, bebe?

Frida, quien se sentía mejor en el hombro de su amado, no quiso levantar la cabeza, pero tarde o temprano tenia que decírselo, aunque no sabia como iba a reaccionar con la noticia, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era soltarse a llorar de nuevo.

-Manny, quiero que te sientes- le ordeno sin mirarle ala cara.

Manny la obedeció sin rechistar, se acomodó y puso su mayor atención hacia ella, mientras lo hacia esperar, Frida libraba una batalle en su mente: "como le digo que mi padre nos quiere separar sin que estos dos se enfrenten"? ¿"Tendré…tendré que decirle una mentira"? lo amo tanto como para mentirle así, pero…no quiero que mi familia haga guerra contra la suya…"

-Manny-digo no sin antes respirar profundo y digo lo primero que se le vino ala mente:- Mi papa me prohibió ser tu novia….

-¡! QUE!-se oyó un grito que llegaba desde el piso mas alto hasta la cafetería.

-Sshhh!-pido ella con los dedos en sus labios- no quiero que sepan que seguimos aquí!-dijo Frida.

-¿pero porque tu padre te prohibiría algo así?-pregunto sin disculparse por el grito y alejando los dedos de Frida de sus labios.

-y eso no es lo peor-decía con angustia en sus hermosos ojos- Mi padre me encontró a alguien para casarme con el…

-Esto…es…imperdonable!-Manny estaba furiosos, A Frida le guardaba miedo cuando se ponía así, entonces dirigió sus ojos fuera del rostro de su novio-y a quien no sabes con quien me emparejo?-Manny guardo silencio- nada mas ni nada menos que con Jack Pérez!-dijo dando énfasis de enojo al nombre.

-¡! QUE!-volvió a gritar a pesar de las indicaciones de Frida-¿Con ese perdedor?-Frida asintió con la cabeza muy afligida.

-Yo le dije a mi papa," papa no puedo casarme con el"-continuo Frida sin mirarlo-y él no me escucho, le valió todo lo que le dije, no pensaba en mi, solo pensaba en el, ya vez que el tipo tiene mucho dinero…! Hay Manny no sé que hacer!-dicho esto se abalanzo a Manny a refugiarse una vez mas en su hombro, pero esta vez sin llorar.

Manny le acariciaba el cabello, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho su novia, trataba que las palabras de Frida en su cerebro diagnosticaran el acertijo que se le presentaba por culpa de Emilio, un porque de querer destruirle la felicidad a su hija, por qué no los dejaban juntos, el cerebro apenas quería reaccionar, pero Manny trataba de no pensar en las consecuencias de enfrentarse cara a cara a Emilio, pensaba en ello, quería hacerlo…era una injustica lo que hacia!, pero Frida parecía saber lo que pensaba:

-Por favor Manny-le llego la voz de la peli azul-sé que estas molesto, pero no quiero que empieces una guerra con mi papa, le…le tengo cariño y hacerle eso no sé que consecuencias podría ocasionar el ver como alas 2 personas que mas amo en el mundo se pelearan por mi culpa…

Frida levanto la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-"Prométemelo por favor, que saldremos de esto, y que no harás que mi padre me odie para toda la vida…

Frida además de ser una joven rebelde y despreocupada, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared, su alma no podría soportar el saber que su padre la odiara por no ser y hacer lo que el esperaba de su fruto de amor, pero ella, también estaba por otro lado, decidida a proteger a Manny, y lo que menos quería es que su familia y el de Manny se destrozaran mas de lo que están por llevarla la contraria a su padre. Eran dos familias muy diferentes entre si.

-Lo prometo-dijo al cabo de unos minutos de silencio-por nuestro amor, lo juro.

Frida sonrió, siempre contaba con la ayuda de su novio, nunca lo dudaba, ahora ella estaba mas tranquila y feliz, tan aliviada que se adelanto y acerco sus labios con las de Manny de una manera tan rápida, que Manny se quedo con los ojos abiertos y no tardo en cerrarlos. Frida quería que el beso fuese lento, suave y tierno, y lo fue en un principio, pero a Manny, con la amargura de quizás perderla para siempre, profundizo el beso, sorprendiendo a Frida, pues nunca la habían besado de esa forma, al cabo de unos minutos, sus labios se movían entre si, una arriba de otra, una forma mas…salvaje? Quizás el concepto era demasiado pero así lo sentía Frida, no le importaba, se dejaba llevar, imitando los movimientos de labios que hacia Manny, había jurado sentir como la lengua de Manny luchaba por entrar en el de Frida, y estaba a punto de concederle ese deseo, hasta que sonó el timbre y los 2 brincaron del susto…lo habían olvidado, seguían en clases.

Manny y Frida se miraban de reojo, con las mejillas encendidas, mientras llegaban los alumnos a sus respectivos lugares, sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder unos minutos con la pareja. Nadie noto que tanto Frida como Manny jadeaban del susto provocado por el timbre, sin embargo, se encaminaron a sus asientos, para no levantar sospechas de que se habían quedado en el salón en toda la hora del descanso.

Las horas habían pasado las clases habían terminada Manny y Frida salieron tomados de la mano después que Frida le dijo a Manny lo que tenia se sentía mejor pero un seguía triste esto lo noto Manny así que apretó mas la mano de su amada y le dijo

-princesa sigues preocupada verdad - decía el chico algo triste y preocupado por su novia

- si mucho no se que hacer bebe -decía Frida muy triste

El chico lo pensó tenia una idea algo loca y fascinante ala vez tal vez esto haría que sus vidas cambiaran pero haría lo que fuera por Frida para que siempre se recordaran

-Oye Frida –decía Manny tímidamente – por que no vas esta noche a mi casa

La chica se sorprendió pero solo a se puso mas triste

- no puedo – decía Frida muy triste

-Por que- decía Manny preocupado

-Es que hoy me mudo a tabasco

_ que – decía el chico algo enojado pero luego se le ocurrió algo –entonces en dos horas bien

Después de decir eso se despido de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios dejando a Frida un poco confundía y ala vez ansiosa

Continura …

Listo el capitulo 2 les abierto que habrá una sorpresa en el capitulo 3


	3. algo inesperado

Capitulo 3: algo inesperado

Después de clases, Frida se dirigió a casa donde su padre sonaba molesto por teléfono, como era así, la chica ignoro a su padre, quien le había dicho:

-¿porque tardaste? ¡! Por tu culpa perdimos el avión!-decía su padre molesto- si no llegamos antes de el jueves no habrá boda…

-estaba en la escuela, además es mejor para mí – decía Frida más molesta.

-Bien, mañana a medio día nos vamos ¿entendido?- decía con un tono de autoridad.

La chica solo lo ignoro y se dirigió a su cuarto, quien de inmediato llamó a su novio y habían acordado verse en dos horas, ahora el chico la había invitado a dormir a su casa. La chica acto gustosa pero el problema seria su padre, ahora debía planear como convencerlo de dejarla ir, así que puso en marcha el plan uno: que consistía en rogarle pero no funcionó, la otra era: soborno pero tampoco funcionó y el ultimo era: chantaje sentimental.

Primer plan:

-Papa, Papa ¿me dejas ir adormir ala casa de Manny, por favor?- Decía la chica mientras se arrodillaba frente a su padre.

-No- dijo sin más que decir y la ignoró.

Segundo plan:

-Papa, si mejas prometo no poner negación al viaje… ¿si?

-No- dijo una vez más ignorándola olímpicamente.

Tercer plan:

-Papa, ¿me dejas ir ala casa de Manny a dormir?

-No.

Después de decir eso Frida empezó a llorara y a llorar quien tenía la cabeza agachada:

-Bien, Bien puedes! pero deja de llorar!

- Bien, gracias Papa-

Decía la chica, quién voltio rápidamente la cabeza, para que su Papa no se diera cuenta de que no tenia ninguna lagrima, y la chica salió corriendo antes de que su padre se diera cuanta que nunca lloró, solo lo hizo para que su padre la dejará dormir en la casa de su novio.

Mientras tanto, Manny planeaba una hermosa cena, ya que sus padres habían salido a un viaje de 3 días, era el momento perfecto, una perfecta despedida, ya que Frida le conto todo por teléfono de los planes de sus padres, el en secreto quería también una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría…

En se momento Frida fue al centro comercial y compró un hermoso vestido color azul rey, de escote abierto ala cintura y zapatos de tacón. Literalmente se había enamorado del vestido cuando lo vio y le quedaba perfecta, así que lo pago y se fue a casa a prepararse; ala venida de la noche en Ciudad Milagro.

-bien, ya me voy, papa – decía la chica lista, luciendo el hermoso vestido recién comprado.

-bien, mañana paso por ti para irnos-Decía Emiliano.-si Papa-dijo Frida hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Emiliano se preguntaba porque Frida estaba tan bien vestida, "era solo una cena… ¿verdad?"- después de un momento de reflexión se contestó-"se portara bien, es una buena chica"-pensaba mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

La chica, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió ala casa de Manny, la noche apenas estaba empezando, con una hermosa luna asomándose por los tejados, siguiéndola, era una hermosa Luna llena: llena de ilusión, a Frida le encantaba el efecto de luz y energía que irradiaba el satélite: la inundaba de un fresco despliegue de emociones poco considerado en su cuerpo, le daba lo que necesitaba: como una mano en su hombre diciéndole: "no importa lo que pase en el futuro, todo estará bien" y ante esto, Frida sonrió, apresurando el paso para llegar a casa de Manny, esto será una de esas ultimas noches en donde podrá sentirse viva a lado de Su novio, su ultimo refugio…y confiaba en que la luna no se separaría de ella desde esa noche. Era la única amiga de la ciudad…

Llego ala casa de Manny, unos cuantos minutos de caminata, no quería llevar el paso lento, por estar bien vestida y recibir una mala visita de los malhechores que rondaban por ahí. Frida no espero mucho para que la puerta se abriera y su novio la recibiera.

-Hola Man…-Querida decir su nombre hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba usando:

Manny Riviera Estaba usando Un Esmoquin….! Con todo y corbata!

-Si, era parte del plan de mi cena romántica-confesó un poco nervioso, hasta que se fijo en Frida, quien tuvo un reacción muy diferente al de el-WOW!- decía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Frida se dio cuenta de esto, pero aun no podía contener la risa del atuendo de Manny:

-Tu también estas para decir lo mismo- se rio de bajo y Manny la imitó.

-Bueno, Bueno- decía Manny tratando de comportarse como un caballero, ya tenían cierto tiempo que estaban en la puerta y quería que esta cena empezara lo mas pronto posible- ¿Quieres pasar?-Manny le tendió una mano a su dulcinea, ella se lo tomo y entraron juntos de la mano.

Manny la dirigió hacia el fondo, en el comedor, donde estaba todo tan bien decorado:

La mesa estaba bien tendida, sobre un mantel rojo vivo y rodeado de pétalos rosas, tanto los platos como los cubiertos estaban perfectamente alineados, listos para usarlos, en fin, todo estaba fríamente calculado, las sillas eran de madera y altas, en el centro de la mesa no podía faltar, las infaltables velas que iluminaban de forma romántica la mesa. Frida no pudo ocultar el asombro del esfuerzo que hizo su novio para la ocasión.

-¡! Dios Mio ¡!- Exclamo muy asombrada ante la sonrisa triunfal de Manny, quien estaba atrás de ella.

-¿Te gusta verdad?-decía con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué si me gusta?-se voltio para verlo a los ojos-¡Me encanta!-y le dio un fugaz beso.

la noche comenzaba a manifestarse y la imperante oscuridad rodeaba la ciudad, el brillo de las estrellas se hacia presente, mientras dos enamorados cenaban muy a gusto románticamente ala luz de las velas, charlaban de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas de amor y picardía, esto ultimo se encargaba Manny de echar un vistazo, aprovechando que Frida estaba ocupada sirviéndose con cuidado langostinos cocidos, el moreno tragaba saliva por la vista que le ofrecía el vestido, sus curvas perfectamente delineadas (se asomaba a lado de la mesa disimuladamente) el corte en el escote del vestido, se asomaban los delineantes pechos en bulto, tímidamente Manny se fijo en esto, pero cierto calorcillo se asomaba sin cuidado, empezando por su entrepierna y subiendo el calor al resto del cuerpo, "No debo fijarme en el cuerpo de mi novia, debo concentrarme en ELLA" ,pensaba para si mismo, auto regañándose, ya cuando Frida regreso la charla preguntando por sus padres, Manny por fin tenia en algo en que distraerse y empezaron a charlar, tanto que dieron las 11:30 am y seguía la elegante cena en pie, una atmosfera sin preocupaciones, llena de esperanzas de romanticismo por el resto de la noche.

Frida, quien, después de 3 copas de vino blanco, no sabiendo si era por el efecto del licor o por la hora, dio entender que estaba cansada y quería ir a dormir, no sin antes, confeso unos minutos, antes, si se podía tomar una ducha rápida para dormir más cómoda.

Manny le indico en donde se encontraba el baño, así que Frida se levantó (Manny tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando el escote del vestido se alzaba a su vista en el momento en que Frida se levanto se levanto de la mesa), le susurro "ahorita vuelvo" y se fue hacia el lugar indicado.

En el momento en que Frida se perdió de vista, de un brinco, Manny se levanto, recogió la mesa, lavo lo que podía de trastes y una vez cumplida su labor, se dirigió a su habitación, dejando la puerta semi abierta, no le importaba, lo que se sentía ahora mismo, fuera de estar enamorado de su novia, era lo mas importante en que pensar y lo que le quedaba de tiempo para comprenderlo, se aproximó a su espejo con la cabeza gacha: ¿Por qué se sentía tan…ansioso? … ¿acaso hacia calor aquí o era alucinaciones suyas? Levanto la mirada hacia el espejo, gotitas resplandecientes se asomaban por su frente, el miedo a lo desconocido, hacia irregular su respiración, sus ojos percibían cierto brillo… Se miro las manos, estaban tan sudorosas como si fuera una cascada viva. No sabia que diablos estaba pasando con el, pero tenia que desahogarse de algún modo para dejar de sentirse así, ¡! Y pensar que todo empezó con la llegada de Frida! Su conciencia le hablo: "quizás sea por el hecho que ambos estaban completamente solos, en su departamento, con toda la noche para compartir"…

Se paro en seco: ¿En serio había pensado eso ultimo, con toda la normalidad del mundo? Su corazón dio un vuelco, su sentido del oído se intensifico y pudo distinguir el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño de la habitación de alado, "Frida debe estar a punto de bañarse" pensó, seguido de un sonrojo intensivo al pensar imaginarse ello.

Mientras Tanto:

El agua la cubría con una suave manta húmeda, desplegando todas sus preocupaciones y llevándola a un mundo de relajación, en donde ella, era la principal protagonista. Realmente necesitaba escaparse de "su mundo" un rato, la cena la había acobijado tanto que el baño se le antojo desde que se coló la idea por su mente, por otra parte podía pensar en otra cosa…

Manny se veía diferente, entre las platicas y risas, el no dejaba de verla, pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta que no la dejaba de ver debajo de su barbilla, no se refería a su cuello si no aun mas abajo (ante esta idea se sonrojo) es decir, ¿Era una idea suya que Manny la veía de un modo…pícaro? ¿De pura lujuria?, creo que si, lo había confirmado en el momento en que vio como sus ojos desplegaban un cierto brillo en sus pupilas, no un brillo normal como cuando falta la maestra a clases y nos escapamos de la escuela, tampoco cuando comió su primer churro, no, este brillo era diferente, como si todo su deseó se concentrara en un objetivo y Frida aparentaba no pensarlo, pero sabia, de alguna extraña intuición femenina, que quería con ella: Manny la quería para el, hablando literalmente de "Posesión" conclusión: Manny deseaba poseerla, de cualquier forma…

De pronto, la idea de "posesión" se le antojaba inocentemente, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer y mas con este verbo, no sabia que hacer, bueno, lo primero era terminar de bañarse, y así lo hizo, solo con la diferencia de una sonrisa en el rostro y se enjabono de forma autónoma lo mejor que pudo todo su cuerpo.

El momento había llegado, era hora o nunca, nunca, NUNCA a Frida se le había metido en la cabeza tan depravada idea, aquella chica no era Frida, no podía reconocerse ante esta nueva perspectiva que tenia, sensaciones nuevas salían a flor de piel y su cuerpo le "quemaba" en busca del roce y retoque que exigía rencontrarse con una nueva experiencia en el amor, una nueva piel, a Frida le espanta, pero al mismo tiempo le excitaba…

Frida tenia dobles toallas: una en la cabeza y otra rodeando su cintura, salió de la puerta del baño y se encamino a alado de lo que podía ser el cuarto de su amado…a cada paso que daba, se perdía la vieja Frida para encontrarse con la Nueva Frida, una nueva aventura…

La puerta estaba semi abierta, algo que desconcertó a Frida, la hizo a curiosear que podría estar haciendo su novio mientras él pensaba que se duchaba. Al acercarse más noto que el cuarto estaba en penumbras, esto entristeció un poco a Frida: "esta dormido" pensaba Frida "Ahora no podía despedirse de Manny como quería "….

Ahora Frida se encontraba en la habitación oscura, buscando a tientas con la ayuda de sus manos, intentando ver cuanta distancia tenia hasta la cama, cosa que era difícil, pues en verdad no se veía ni el exterior, alguien (obviamente Manny) corrió totalmente las cortinas…avanzo un poco mas derecho, hasta que alguien, quien se encontraba atrás, la aprisiono con unas cálidas y suaves brazos, abrazándola por detrás…

(ADVERTENCIA INICIO DE LEMÓN)

Frida noto que se le cortaba la respiración, un leve sonrojo aun mas potente, incapaz de ser visto por la oscuridad apareció en sus mejillas, acompañada de aleteos de mariposas recorriendo su vientre… las manos, cuya primera ubicación, por el abrazo, se encontraban a la altura de los brazos de Frida, bajaron un poco mas hasta toparse con la toalla, Frida le dio acceso a Manny de desprenderla de su toalla, aun volteada, pudo sentir la respiración de su novio en el cuello, irregular, de forma forzada, a Frida se le ponía la carne de gallina al sentir la excitación de Manny, recorriendo sus manos en todo su cuerpo, ya libre dela toalla, empezando por sus pechos, los acariciaba de una manera tan gentil, tan llena de amor, Frida no pudo evitar emitir uno que otro pequeño gemido, un gemido que causo que la excitación de Manny suba de nivel…

-Ya que te vas- dijo entrecortadamente Manny-Quiero dejarte un lindo recuerdo…

Frida, quien se concentraba en el aliento emitido por su novio que caía como sal en su piel, cálida y llena de lujuria, únicamente pudo articular un "si" con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que despertaban en ella, su calzón no tardaba en humedecerse y aun faltaba mucho mas, Pues Manny decidió acelerar un poco sus movimientos de vaivén en los pechos de Frida, quienes ya estaban erectos, Frida siguió gimiendo de placer ante esas caricias y apenas noto que Manny se apresuró de meter su lengua por su oído derecho, algo que ocasiono que Frida se le doblase las piernas…

Manny no quería que terminara pronto, entonces dejo de acariciar furtivamente los pechos de Frida, para voltearla y plantearle el beso francés más exquisito que se le ocurría, a decir verdad, Manny había visto muchas películas que daban el famoso beso y ahora quería practicarlo con su amada.

Frida, no podía pensar, reflexionar, olvido que en pocas horas tendrá que dejar la ciudad que mas ama, a sus amigos, todo lo que conoció en la infancia, todo eso desapareció de la mente de nuestra protagonista, y la realidad era esta: estaba en la habitación de su novio, ellos dos solos, ella desnuda y compartiendo el beso mas delicioso que Manny pudiera regalarle, ahora sus lenguas peleaban entre si ferozmente, compartían la misma saliva, los gemidos no se hacían esperar departe de ambos amantes. Manny, quien noto que aun estaba vestido con su camiseta y short, rompió, después de muchos minutos el delicioso beso y le susurro a su Julieta:

-ahora es tu turno para desvestirme- dijo regalándole una vez mas su aliento, que enloquecía a nuestra peli azul.

Sin ningún tiempo que perder, Frida levanto desde abajo la camiseta de Manny hasta jalarla hacia arriba, obligando a su novio poner manos arriba para mejor acceso, sin dejar de recibir besos de parte del otro…

Ahora solo faltaba el short, Manny la arrastro, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia por la cintura y sin dejar de besarla hacia la cama, la obligo a sentarse en la esquina de la cama, y Frida dando a entender que pretendía Manny, le agarro el pantalón y los deslizo hacia abajo, Manny con un movimiento del pie, lo dejo a un lado, Frida hizo lo mismo con sus calzones, ambas prendas se quedaron en el olvido, debajo de la cama, incluso la corbata y el saco de la noche especial que horas después, cuando Frida se estaba bañando, fueron sacados por el mismo Manny para acomodarse mejor en lo que tenia planeado esta noche y se hacia realidad…

Frida, sentada en la esquina de la cama, mirando la silueta de su novio en la oscuridad, no sabía ahora que correspondía hacer, cual era el segundo paso, ¿Manny daría el paso o tenia que hacerlo ella? Estas dudas fueron respondidas por si solas cuando Manny la empujo cariñosamente para que caiga boca arriba de la cama y este se deslizara por el cuerpo de su novia, hasta llegar cara a cara, sonriendo, sus mayores fantasías estaban a punto de hacerse realidad…una vez mas uso sus manos, una debajo de la cintura de Frida, otra dando masajes circulares en un pecho de su amada, sus labios decidieron viajar por el resto del cuerpo, no solo en sus labios, empezando el viaje de sus labios hacia su cuello, succionándolo, mordiéndola con cuidado, dejando su marca, solo era de él, de nadie mas, después del cuello, siguió bajando un poco más hasta llegar hacia el seno derecho, cuya mano seguía proporcionando caricias circulares en seno izquierdo, acto seguido la inundo de besos arriba del pezón, haciendo estremecer a nuestra protagonista, viendo como se excitaba, Manny siguió haciéndolo pero ahora tuvo que despegar su boca de la de Frida y dirigirla hacia el seno, dio rápidas lamidas gracias a su lengua, Frida sentía el cielo mismo, ahora mismo no podía estar en otro lugar mas que en el séptimo cielo!, Manny lo hacia de una manera tan especial, no quería que parara, por nada del mundo dejaría que parara.

Ahora la mano que acariciaba el seno izquierdo, siguió bajando, hasta tocar su vientre, seguido de su ombligo, ahora llegando aun mas lejos, bajo hasta toparse con el monte de venus, en términos generales, la vagina lubricada de Frida. El principal objetivo de Manny fue encontrado.

Frida, quien estaba encima de Manny, pudo comprobar que su novio por fin llego donde mas anhelaba, pues pudo notar cierto jadeo fuerte de parte del moreno, Frida no tardo en jadear también, un poco mas fuerte, cuando Manny empezó a acariciarle encima de la vagina, el calor aumentaba con el dulce roce de los dedos en su piel….

La mano que sujetaba la cintura de Frida, fue subiendo por la espalda de la chica, arañándola, sujetándolo con fuerza, al parecer, la peli azul no era la única que moría de placer…

-Manny,-quiero-sentirte-dentro-de- mi- decía entre jadeos y susurrando Frida con un poco de dificultad, rogando- Por favor!-comento subiendo de tono de voz, pues el orgasmo no tardaba en llegar y sentía espasmos de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Manny, podría haber accedido alas plegarias de su novia, pero quería que la tortura continuara un poco mas, entonces dejo de acariciar encima de la vagina, para luego, sin decirle, introducir un dedo adentro, dando círculos alrededor del botón mas buscado por todos hombres: el clítoris.

-ah…AH, AH!-se quejaba Frida, dando entender que Manny la torturaría un poco mas, los espasmos seguían multiplicándose mas y mas y Frida estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para ser penetrada.

Manny sentía como su pene se agrandaba, de forma considerablemente, no podía creer en lo que estaba haciendo: ¡!tenia sexo con Frida! , algo que a su edad no le pasaba por la mente, pero no podía negar que este momento será recordado a lo largo de su vida, y estaba seguro que Frida pensaba en lo mismo, bueno, en ese momento no, porque la habitación de pronto se llenaba de gemidos, jadeos de parte de ambos:

Era suficiente, no quería que Frida terminara antes que el, entonces Manny, quitando rápidamente la mano en la lubricada y preparada vagina, la acompaño junto con la otra mano, quien estaba en la espalda de su chica, ambas manos alzando a Frida, hasta que llegara a su altura, poniendo sus piernas de forma automática alrededor de su cintura, listo para "entregarse", antes de ellos, rozo un poco la cabeza de su miembro por encima de la vagina de Frida, provocándola, preparándola, y antes de que Frida abriera la boca para sacar uno de sus tantos gemidos, finalmente Manny entro en ella.

Lo siguiente no tenia explicación, Frida lanzo un gritito de placer, que podría escucharse a lo largo de la manzana en donde se encontraba su casa, pero no le importo, el miembro de Manny se desfloraba en ella, una pequeño rio de sangre se mostraba debajo de la vagina de Frida, acaba de romper su himen, Frida acaba de perder la virginidad para regalársela a Manny, únicamente a él.

Manny abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo sudoroso de su acompañante, ambos no dejaban de mecerse, al principio tímidamente, ahora agarraron velocidad, rítmicamente, cual como si fuese un baile entre pareja. Las piernas de Manny seguían conectadas en la cintura de Frida y esta entraba y salía del cuerpo de su amado, agarrando ritmo, agarrando movilidad, poco a poco se acostumbraba a tener a Manny dentro de ella, ahora su cuerpo disfrutaba del placer otorgado por los movimientos y embestidas de ambos, a pocos minutos, solo a muy pocos minutos, Frida y Manny llegaran al esperado orgasmo.

Manny, para sentir aun mas placer, empujo con su cuerpo a Frida para encontrarse una vez mas acostada, el encima de ella, pero sus cuerpos no dejaban de danzar con fervor, sentían tal placer, que Manny necesitaba "brincar" para hacer sus embestidas mas salvajemente, algo que enloqueció a Frida, pues sus gemidos se hacían muy muy fuertes, desesperando a Manny…

Por ultimo, lamio como si se tratase de dos huesos, los senos erectos de Frida, esta, quien no se quería quedar atrás, puso sus manos encima de su pecho, acariciándolo, ambos dedicaron los últimos segundos de su acto, mirándose con pasión, Frida entre cerrados, ya sea por el intenso orgasmo llegando a unos segundos y Manny con la cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo, pero dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, como diciéndole: " ya va terminar, vamos a llegar juntos hasta el final"…

En efecto, el orgasmo se hizo presente entre ambos, gritando con todo lo que podían en sus gargantas, nombre de cada uno:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Friiiidaaaaaaaaa-gritaba Manny.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Maannnyyyy- le contesto.

El orgasmo pego duro, como si fuera la máxima explosión en el universo, algo único, mágico y fervor, Frida sentía que su cuerpo estallaba en pedazos, Manny sentía que era como la máxima experiencia como si se tratase de una gran pelea, pero esta vez acompañado de una ola de calor y placer infinito.

FIN DEL LEMON

Después del intenso orgasmos, ambos, vencidos, se recostaron en la cama, Manny abrazando a Frida, concentrándose en acariciar su cabello azul, Frida se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, recuperándose del orgasmo, volviendo ala realidad, recuperando su respiración, Manny sabia que no estaba dormida, así que espero a que su amada abriera los ojos para decirle:

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida- confeso con una sonrisa en los labios.

-La mía también- le sonrió, después un pensamiento triste se le atravesó en su mente- ¿mañana te vas verdad?

-¿Mañana? No querrás decir- se pregunto Frida, y alzo la cabeza para ver el reloj en la mesa de noche-en unas 11 horas?-argumento mirándolo a los ojos, tristemente.

Apenas eran la 1 de la mañana….todo se les hizo muy rápido.

Manny dirigió la vista en un lugar y torció la boca, para Frida también le entristecía mucho el tener que alejarse de él, sintió algo mojado debajo de sus sabanas y recordó lo que hicieron así que lo animo:

-Descuida- levanto su barbilla para mirarse a los ojos-este en donde estés, con quien este, tu, escúchame bien, tu eres el hombre a quien me entregue por amor, se hará justicia, ya veras, pronto estaremos otra vez…no debes, sniff…no te desa…-

Ahora fue Frida la débil, rompió a sollozar "vaya soy débil ahora después de entregarme ala persona que mas amo, debe sentir vergüenza por llorarle"

Manny al percatarse de que lloraba, se alzó de las sabanas y la abrazo, Frida acomodo su cabeza por el hombro de su novio, mientras que Manny le susurraba tiernamente:

-no tienes por qué avergonzarte- le decía- llorar frente a alguien no es muestra de debilidad, eres una chica hermosa y fuerte, la mejor que encontré para mi.

Frida trago un sollozo, Manny tenia razón, no tenia porque llorar, las palabras de su novio hicieron resplandecer su corazón una vez mas de alegría, ahora lagrimas de felicidad se asomaban por sus mejillas.

-me encanto hacer el amor contigo, Manny- le contesto después de un buen rato, ambos seguían en esa posición, Manny, después de sentir que su novia estaba sumergida en un tranquilo sueño, la acostó con cuidado a su lado de la cama, le dio un beso enfrente y se recostó a su lado, acercando su cuerpo hacia ella, dándole el calor, ya que la madrugada empezó a sentirse fresca y no quería que su Frida pescara un resfriado, acomodo sus manos en la cintura de ella, y poco a poco fue presa del sueño de Morfeo, era hora de descansar para ambos enamorados que se entregaron cuerpo y alma esa misma noche.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, Me inspire mucho pensando en ustedes.


	4. una despedida dolorosa

_**CAPITULO # 4: "UNA DOLOROSA DESPEDIDA"**_

La noche siguió su curso con normalidad, después de una jornada de trabajo tuvo que descender, pues era hora de descansar y unas cuantas horas después vendría el sol a tomar su lugar en el cielo, el paisaje de pronto tomo su color habitual de azul claro, que gracia ala ayuda del sol, se reflejaba mas claro todo y luminoso, claro esta seguido del calor en la mañana, el sol ya estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, ocupando su lugar correspondiente de todos los días; no tardaría la autopista y calles en llenarse de coches, trafico, gente malhumorada por no dormir bien o en otro caso, lista para comenzar una nuevo día, gente alistándose para ir a trabajar, quizás algunos estén en jornada de vacaciones, en fin, había empezado un nuevo día en esta hermosa ciudad: La Ciudad Milagro.

En un singular departamento, se vería pronto reflejado por los rayos del sol, llegando hasta una ventana de la habitación de alguien, un héroe: el de Manny rivera.

Efectivamente dentro de la ventana, se podía reflejar sin problema alguno a Manny durmiendo pacíficamente en una gran cama, de lado, al parecer estaba aferrado a "algo" en lo cual tenía ambos brazos encima de eso, o mejor dicho de alguien más quien compartía de su sueño: esta era Frida Suarez. Ambos estaban durmiendo, de lado, mirando para el lado derecho, Manny a su espalda aferrando su cintura, parte de su cuerpo que, aunque no se veía por las sabanas, estaba tanto como el desnudos, absorto de los problemas exteriores, solo estaban en su mundo, el reloj de la mesita de noche indicaba las 10:35 am.

Pero mientras los tortolitos estaban en el paraíso, recorriendo algunas calles, había alguien quien no estaba del todo bien, de hecho parecía muy nervioso y miraba constantemente su reloj de bolsillo:

-¿porque no me llama? –decía mirando su reloj como si el tuviera la respuesta.

Sé que es un poco temprano para preocuparse por su hija pero tratándose de un padre sobreprotector, era normal que se desesperara…

Al final, después de muchos minutos decidió calmarse, al final de todo le dio permiso de comunicarse con el hasta el mediodía, miro su reloj… ("las 11 am ")

-Falta muy poco- dijo y se recostó en su cama para descansar los nervios típicos de padre- todo esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse…

Por más difícil que es aceptarlo…No estaba en lo cierto:

La mañana estaba próxima en acabarse para comenzar a ser el mediodía, faltaban solo unos minutos para que las 11:59 fueran cambiadas por 12:00am, mientras el calor empezaba a inundar la habitación dicho anteriormente, provocando que los tortolitos empezaran a incomodarse debajo de las sabana, cambiando de posición, reinando un celestial silencio, hasta que cierto repiqueo del despertador corto la paz: ahora eran las 12 del mediodía.

Hasta que Frida capto finalmente que no estaba soñando, despertó de golpe, dirigiendo una mano en su cabeza, de señal de dolor de cabeza, anoche si que bebió bastante, ambos se perdieron en el licor, pero no necesitaba de un video que comprueba que estaba lo suficientemente consiente de lo que sucedió anoche y claro que no podía culpar al vino solamente, era MANNY quien la cautivo…

Al pensar en su novio, se voltio y se encontró con una hermosa imagen ante ella: el durmiendo boca arriba tanto sus pies como sus manos estaban despegados del cuerpo, alzados cada uno, tenia la boca abierta, los ojos parecían que le pesaban ya que no parecía fácil de despertarlo de su sueño. Era una imagen tierna y divertida, en esa pose y sobre todo desnudez de pies a la cintura, ya que la sabana le quedo perfecto para ocultar su miembro masculino, dándole un aire de "dios" como se mostraban tantas figuras de ceras de dioses griegos desnudos que vio un día en el museo.

Se recostó, apoyando un brazo en la almohada, elevando su cabeza de ella, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro de su novio, era un bonita manera de despertarlo, y en efecto, no paso mucho cuando Manny sintió que alguien le tocaba el rostro dulcemente y abrió lentamente los ojos, al verla, sonrió complacido, siempre quería así ser despertado:

-Buenos días, Frida-decía con una sonrisa soñolienta.

-Buenos días, mi tigre- bromeo por un segundo, era verdad, era SU tigre…

Manny al parecer se percato que Frida estaba desnuda…! Igual que é l! y con eso le pego el recuerdo de anoche.

-Frida-dijo el tigre, desapareciendo su sonrisa de pronto- ¿hicimos bien en "hacerlo" anoche?-decía muy preocupado.

Frida sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Manny y le contesto dulcemente.

-si y ¿sabes?-dijo clavando sus ojos azules con los marrones de su novio- ¡no me arrepiento de nada! –por ultimo compartieron un rápido pero intimo beso de amor.

A Frida, por el ambiente de romance y calidez que irradiaba en la habitación, nunca se detuvo a pensar que solo faltaban pocos minutos para las 12, y sin embargo, pareciera que los minutos, ni los segundos, incluso las horas no existían para ambos, estaban ahora los 2, compartiendo una cama, recordando la noche anterior ahora sin preocupaciones, si no como algo visto normal ante los ojos de Las parejas, ambos seguían desnudos, abrazados unos del otro, compartiendo la respiración de cada uno y disfrutando del silencio..

Estaban tan concentrados en los latidos del corazón que escuchaba la pareja del otro, Frida recostada en su pecho y el moreno recostado no muy lejos del suyo, que no escucharon que en el estacionamiento de abajo del edificio, acaba de estacionarse un auto…lo raro era que, ese auto, no pertenecía a ningún vecino de la manzana, de los vecinos de Manny…

Un sujeto con uniforme de sargento y con bigote salió del auto y camino hacia el departamento con paso decidido, pisando tan fuerte, que hasta una hormiga se espantaría del estruendo: estaba enojado.

Frida y Manny seguían abrazados en la cómoda cama, ambos habían al parecer olvidado la hora que indicaba en la mesita de noche, y miraban ala nada, hasta que Frida rompió el silencio:

-Manny, mi papa no quiere que sea feliz-decía con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sé que los padres, a veces por su necedad, lastiman a sus hijos sin impórtales hasta que grado, hasta que se cumpla lo que ellos mandan, a costa o no de la felicidad de sus hijos, no te sientas mal, Frida, tu papa no logra entender lo nuestro.

-¡Ni siquiera cuando me pediste matrimonio!...!Ninguna sonrisa ni chispa de alegría! ¡Nada! Estoy empezando a dudar de las intenciones de mi padre, tengo miedo Manny…

-¿De que?- replico el viéndola sin entender.

-De que mi padre me lastime más de lo que ya estoy lastimada por sus decisiones- contesto con tristeza en su voz.

-Frida-le busco con su mano la mirada y la dirigió hacia el- no permitas que nadie te lastima, aunque sea tu padre en contra de tu voluntad ¿entendido?-

Ella respondió con un si y sonrió solo para el, en verdad, no podría vivir sin su novio….

Después de unos minutos mas, Frida abrió la boca, al articular palabras que solo ella tenia en sus mente tanto tiempo, cuando empezó a ver el peligro de su relación con su mejor amigo ante la posibilidad de que Emiliano no lo aceptara…

-Manny-promete que pase lo que pase, no me dejaras-dijo sin levantar la mirada perdida de su novia, como ante tímida de la reacción que le pudiera dar Manny y espero su respuesta:

"_Lo prometo, Frida, jamás dejaría que te separen de mi"_ ¡! Ho Aquellas palabras tan impresas en la mente pero no fueron articuladas a su voz!...Pues en ese momento la puerta del edificio en donde se encontraban fue golpeada violentamente y con furia _"Pum Pum PUM PUM_ "solo se escuchaba e inundaba el ambiente de miedo y confusión.

Manny y Frida, ambos sobresaltados, miraban hacia la sala donde estaba aquella puerta ruidosa lleno de misterio y horror ¿Quién se encontraba golpeando de ese modo la puerta? Se preguntaban.

Al parecer, sus respuestas fueron respondidas con solo pensarlas, pues al otro lado se escuchaba una voz familiar:

-Rivera! Abre la puerta en ESTE MOMENTO!- se oía a gritos.

-Emiliano!- comento asustado Manny sin saber que hacer, ahora sudaba Frio, miraba a su novia en busca de una explicación clara y al final la peli azul recordó: tenia que haberle llamado alas 12:00 ¡! Y que sorpresa más traía el destino: ¡ha! Eran las 12:10 de la mañana….estaba en un serio problema con su padre quien parecía perder el juicio:

-RIVERA! RIVERA! Abre la /&%&/$&/$ puerta!...Quiero hablar con Frida ¡AHORA!

Manny estaba a punto de salir ala cama y enfrentarse con Emiliano, hasta que…

¡! PUM PLASH!

! La Puerta de Manny había sido derrumbada por Emiliano de un solo golpe!

Frida no pudo evitar tragar saliva, Manny juraba que empezaba a sudar gotas de agua fría, pues claro, estaban en graves aprietos, Manny no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, no tardo mucho en que el papa de Frida apareciera por la puerta del cuarto, invadiendo su privacidad

-¿QUUEEEEEE, ESSS ESTTOOOOO RIVERAAAA?-

Emiliano grito, pero antes de eso, la mirada aturdida y los ojos fuera de si, era lo que mas le aterrorizaba ala pareja.

Frida no contesto, tampoco Manny, era un escena alarmante para el papa de Frida, ambos desnudos y compartiendo la misma cama, pronto Frida empezó a sollozar en silencio, pero el moreno se había congelado por el espeluznante grito de el sargento Emiliano, quería consolar a su diosa de cabellos azules, pero le daba miedo la presencia de Emilio así que trago saliva y he intento hablar con el:

-Emiliano, sé que ahora no es un buen momento, pero…

-¡! FRIDA! –Grito al percatarse de que su hija estaba desnuda y había rechazado las palabras de su némesis- ¿Por qué DEMONIOS ESTAS DESNUDA?...

-es una pregunta curiosa, el caso es que- contesto el moreno intentando recapacitar con el pero fue inútil, pues Emiliano interrumpiendo una vez mas.

-¡! VE POR TU COSAS, NOS VAMOS DE ESTA/&%&/$ AHORA!- dijo refiriéndose a Frida.

Frida se levanto y recogió sus cosas sin rechistar, temerosa, temblando de pies y cabeza, no le importaba que estuviera desnuda ante la presencia de su padre, ni de mucho menos de su novio, lo que le importaba era salir ilesa de esa situación…

Emiliano echaba humo hasta por las orejas, corto mas distancia desde la puerta de la recamara hasta la cama, cogió a Manny de la camiseta y lo levanto a escasos centímetros y se vieron a cara a cara, se veía como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo.

-si te- empezó con un tono amenazador- vuelvo a ver que te aprovechas de mi hija…

-¡! Él no se aprovechó de mi… ¡! – ahora Frida intervino a su padre, esto le sorprendió al sargento.

-¿Frida?- Se extraño, parecía una Frida ruda ya no tenia huellas de las lagrimas que hace unos minutos les caían por sus mejillas-¿P-Pero…C…Como?- soltó a Manny de la camiseta y lo dejo caer en la cama.

-Papa, aunque quieras o no- trago saliva antes de confesarlo- Amo a Manny, anoche…anoche lo hicimos, fue bajo mi consentimiento, estamos….estamos enamorados- Frida dijo esto con mucho valor y no le importaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

Emiliano, al escuchar la verdad, se voltio, escondiendo su rostro gracia a la ala de su sombrero por unos minutos, confundido, aterrado de que su mas grande pesadilla fuese echa realidad, su hija adoraba, ¿amando a ese que se hace llamar héroe?

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- grito y se giro. Al parecer el orgullo lo dominaba- TU YA TIENES PROMETIDO-señalo a Frida- Y TU!- dirigiéndose a Manny- ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DISFRUTADO PORQUE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VERAS A MI PRECIOSA HIJA!

Dicho esto, como Frida ya se encontraba puesta la ropa, se encamino hacia ella y la cargo, quizás en otro momento, ver la escena del padre cargando a su hija se vería tierno, quizás hasta resultara conmovedor, pero no en esta escena, no en este momento, no en esta situación…

-Papa! ¡! SUELTAME! ¿Que haces?- le gritaba en su oreja, incrédula.

-NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ, PUNTO Y SE ACABO- y se aproximó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, sintió que algo le jalaba hacia el lado opuesto, cual fuera su sorpresa al ver que tanto Frida como Manny se agarraban de la mano con fuerza, la chica cargada le sostenía la mano hacia donde se encontraba la mano de su príncipe impidiendo que su padre diera mas pasos para separarlos…

-¿Qué DEMONIOS HACEN?-decía fuera de si el padre.

-Impidiendo que nos separes- decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

Emiliano no podía mas con cursilerías, dio un paso tan grande y espontáneamente violento que los dedos de Frida resbalaron con los de Manny, y al percatarse de ellos, el sargento Emiliano camino mas deprisa hacia la puerta, derrumbando sillas, mesas, masetas y todo lo que se le ocurría para impedir que Rivera los alcanzara…

-Esto…no….es justo!- decía Rivera muy exhausto entre los escombros y saltando para alcanzar a su amada- Fridaaaaaaaa!-grito pues la silueta de su novia desaparecía escaleras abajo, después no pudo hacer nada.

-Maaaanyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- se escucho el grito desesperado de su chica, acompañado de un llanto que hizo que el corazón de nuestro héroe se fracturara en mil pedazos, acompañado de lágrimas.

"No me dejes, no me dejes"….! Rayos ¡! Por culpa de Emiliano había roto su promesa, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cumplirlo…solo le quedaban ganas a Manny de preguntarle al cielo:

-¡! POOOOORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!-grito, una vez mas, atrayendo mas vecinos por el espantoso grito que profazo en medio de la tranquila tarde que apenas comenzaba….era la 1:00pm, peor hora de Manny no podía haber, estaba desolado, se había quedado sin el amor de su vida y con ellos, había perdido la razón para vivir

Mientas tanto Emiliano conducía asía el aéreo puerto estaba muy enojado mientras Frida seguía llorando habían llagado al aéreo puerto donde su madre los esperaba la chica bajo con la cara agachada

Frida que paso –pregunto preocupada

La chica no contesto solo se dirigió asía el avión y entro Emiliano seguía enojando ignorando a su esposa quien preguntaba por que su hija estaba así las horas pasaron y al fin el avión despego la madre de Frida se acercó a ella

-Frida se lo que paso

- y que también me vas a regañar por lo que paso

-no Frida estoy orgullosa de ti lo hiciste por amor

- si pero a mi papa no

La chica empezó a llorar su madre solo la abrazo consolándola de su dolor el avión había llegado a su destino la chica bajo ahorra una nueva vida le espera una vida llena de dolor y tristezas una vida de dolor sin fin.

Continuara ….

Aquí esta el capitulo espero que muy pronto suba el capitulo 5


	5. un mes sinti un mes sin mi

Capitulo 5: "Un mes sin ti, un mes sin mi"

Un mes había pasado, desde que Frida y Manny los había separado y todo por los celos y la protección de su padre, así es Emiliano Suarez. El problema era que ella era feliz al lado del chico, y sin el, Frida quería la muerte. Pero ese no era el problema de ella, sino lo que su amado padre le hizo, pero muy pronto, Frida se enteraría de algo que le haría luchar por estar a lado de su amado moreno, las cosas se complicaron: una noche, Frida se encontraba en su nueva habitación, era un cuarto hermoso para una princesa, esto lo había hecho Jack para conquistar a Frida, cosa que no funciono. La chica se encontraba en su cama, estaba cansada de tanto vomitar, era raro, ya que desde un mes sentía mareos, nauseas y de vez en cuando se desmayaba…

-¿que me pasa? –se preguntaba la chica así misma –bien, luego averiguo, ¡! Tengo ganas de comer helado con churros y unos chocolates y un vaso de horchata ¡!

La chica se dirigió ala cocina y comió lo que sele antojo en ese momento apareció su madre:

-¿De nuevo comiendo Frida?-pregunto su madre un poco perpleja.

-hay mama, ¡! solo se me antojo ¡!no te enojes-se defendió la peli azul.

-Frida desde hace un mes has tenido muchos antojos-

-si, ¿y?-pregunto molesta.

-Frida, mañana vamos al hospital, quiero que te hagan unas pruebas para ver que tienes… no es normal tener esos síntomas.

Después de decir esto, ambas se dirigieron a descansar. En la mañana siguiente, Frida y su madre se dirigieron al hospital de tabasco, le hicieron muchas pruebas, entre ellas, una prueba de embarazo, todas las pruebas salieron negativas excepto una:

-Muy bien señora hicimos todas las pruebas y por suerte, todas salieron negativas… excepto una –decía el doctor.

-y ¿Cual es esa doctor? –preguntaba Frida inocentemente.

-Me ha dicho que, desde hace un mes no le viene la regla, ¿cierto?, bien pues esto tiene por qué…

El doctor dejo de leer sus notas para mirar a los ojos a nuestra confundida Frida y declararle seriamente:

-Felicidades, usted esta embarazada.

La chica solo se quedo callada, pero no tardo mucho en reaccionar: la chica estaba feliz, ¡! Era la mejor noticia que le habían dado! La chica salió del consultorio y le contó a su madre, al principio se preocupo, pero luego se alegró.

Después de meditarlo un poco, Frida desapareció su sonrisa y le dijo:

-mama, pero hay un problema…

- ¿cual hija?

-Si mi papa sabe que estoy embarazada y que el padre de mi bebe es Manny, de segura le hará daño y no quiero que le haga algo, pero tampoco quiero que mi bebe se quede sin padre…

La chica comenzó a llorar, su madre la abrazo, sabia perfectamente que Frida amaba a Manny y esta noticia la hacia feliz. Pero también temía miedo de que su padre supiera lo de su embarazo, estaba en una decisión muy difícil, pero sabia que hacer, pero primero debía cuidar a su hija y enseñarle lo que una madre debe saber.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico moreno en su cuarto deprimido escuchando música por la radio y en ese momento comenzó a llover.

-De nuevo mi vida es un infierno, llueve de nuevo aunque solo a llovido dos veces, para mi parece una eternidad… desde que te fuiste, mi mundo solo es tristeza y dolor, ¿porque la vida están injusta? ¿Porque?...

En ese momento, en la radio pasan una canción de Ha-Ash llamada: "deja de llover":

Un minuto más

Es una eternidad

Pasa lento como un año

Pues sin ti, el tiempo me hace daño.

Aun no sale el sol

Y esta habitación

Huele a monotonía

Por las horas sin tu compañía.

Con tu luz se llena mi vida

Alimentas mi religión

Día a día

Todo lo que necesito

Tus labios lo entienden mejor

Junto a ti descubro el camino

Junto a ti descanso y el cielo

DEJA DE LLOVER.

Otro día más que mi corazón,

Le da vuelta al calendario

Ya ves que el amor se vive a diario.

Y por convicción

Doy todo por ti

No te pido nada a cambio

Más que tú te pierdas en mis brazos

Tu mirar mi fe mi armonía

Guías cada paso que doy

Día a día

Todo lo que necesito

Tus labios lo entienden mejor

Junto a ti descubro el camino

Junto a ti descanso y el cielo

DEJA DE LLOVER.

Tantos recuerdos le llegaron como una lluvia atormentada a su mente, que solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y automáticamente: la cinta de la película que se basaba en la amistad pura entre él y Frida comenzaba a proyectarse:

¡! Cuanto daría por volver a esos recuerdos! ; Cuando les robaron las botas a Rodolfo, claro a petición de Frida y su grande curiosidad, ahora se daba cuenta: lo hizo por que ella lo pidió, lo sugirió nada mas y el, sabiendo que ella no aceptaba un no como respuesta, lo hicieron: robar las botas místicas de su padre para comprobar que tan poderosas eran, según Rodolfo, y si, eran tan magnificas y poderosas, tanto que les trajo problemas con algunos villanos, y al final se resolvió todo, gracias ala ayuda de White Pantera, su padre, el dueño de esas botas, Frida y Manny les tuvieron que pedir perdón al final, pero cruzaron los dedos, pues esto no implicaba el fin de sus travesuras como los mejores amigos!...o eso es lo que creía Manny.

Manny suspiro y de nuevo un recuerdo se le transfirió ala cabeza: Lanzando bolsas llenas de mole, estiércol, popo y todas las cochinadas que pudieran encontrar para arrogarlos desde arriba de su azotea en la casa del macho; eso era divertido, y mas al lado de Frida, todo era con ella: ir al cine, burlarse del director de su escuela, hacer enojar a su enemiga Zoe Aves, organizar fiestas salvajes, robar el robot mecánico de Gran Papi, ser atrapados por los villanos, Manny rescatándola, no importaba cuantas veces era capturada, Manny cumplía su promesa de regresarla salva y sana…! Y pensar que estaba a punto de perder su amistad con la Peli azul!...a causa del recelo de su padre, quien al principio se justificaba que su hija se lastimaba cada vez que salían juntos ala feria o a combatir el mal, siempre Emiliano era el causante de sus enojos con Frida, y una que otra a causa de Zoe Aves…! Eso no era le punto!...Emiliano había ganado…le había quitado lo que quedaba de él, el único pedazo de vida que mantenía vivo y fresco, ahora se encontraba solo, en su habitación, recordando inútilmente y sin saber que no podía hacer nada…espera…

O ¿si podría hacer algo? Pero tendría que pedir ayuda, solo no podía, y estaba consiente de eso, el gran tigre necesitaba ayuda, y quienes mas que nada podía recibir esa clase de ayuda en el que pensaba nuestro héroe?, pues nada mas ni nada menos que….

-¿Papa?-lo llamo en el sillón-¿Gran Papi?-miro a su acompañante. Ambos estaban mirando un poco de televisión.

Tanto Rodolfo como gran papi giraron la cabeza, al verlo, saltó del sofá, pues no había nada más estremecedor para un padre y su abuelo que ver a Manny con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las lágrimas que no querían desaparecer de sus mejillas…

Lo abrazaron en silencio, dándoles su apoyo incondicional; sabían lo que estaba pasando Manny y era justo que se sintiera así, tanto Rodolfo como Gran Papi lo sabían, solo bastaba recorrer hacia atrás las páginas de su vida, unos cuantos años atrás:

"PENSAMIENTO DE RODOLFO":

"Pobre Manny, el dolor en el que se reflejan sus ojos, me hace recordar cuando, muchos años atrás, en esos momentos de locuras en la juventud, me enamore de la persona quien, en la actualidad, no me la creí que me emparejaría con ella, estoy hablando de: Carmelita, la ahora madre de Zoe Aves. Todo iba bien hasta que descubrí que era una mujer loca, los celos, las tontas discusiones, se aferraba todo el tiempo de ti, quería saber en donde estuve, no me creía que salía a tratar de combatir el crimen, y lo justificaba con que veía a otra, en fin, ya no pude mas y tuve que cortar con ella, eso fue en la secundaria, desde entonces no he vuelto enamorarme de otra chica, hasta que…la conocí a ella: María, la madre de mi hijo, no fue difícil acortejarla, enamorarla, solo tenia que ser yo mismo, pronto empezamos a salir, en esos días procure dejar a un lado mi vida heroica solo para estar con ella, al principio fue fácil, luego llego la hora de dar el siguiente paso y nos casamos, a los pocos meses llego Manny, mientras crecía, como amaba tanto a mi esposa, le mostré mi "otra vida" que tenia guardada, mi vida de héroe, ella lo tomo sorprendida y al parecer no tenia problema alguno dejarme llevar por el deseo de mi interminable lucha por la justicia, hasta que me vio gravemente herido, le preguntaba cada vez que salía: "¿no hay ningún problema"? y ella siempre me respondía que no, pero que me cuidara mucho, por mas que trate de convencerme que maría al final había aceptado mi otro yo como superhéroe, al final descubrí que estaba equivocado: ella llego un día de la calle con los papeles del divorcio… yo no quería firmar, francamente estaba conmocionado con la noticia, se quería divorciar! Eso no tenia justificación! No pude hacer nada, ella empaco sus maletas y se fue de gira como cantante, dejándome a cargo del pequeño Manny de tan solo 4 años….y claro esta la visita de Gran Papi no cambio nada, en lo absoluto..."

Final del Pensamiento de Rodolfo.

-Manny- lo llamo, era justo que supiera lo que había aprendido estos años, Manny dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo- a veces el amor no resulta como uno esperaba, es un tanto, delicado, mira de todo lo que me enseño estos años con tu madre, es que- hizo una mueca- bueno, no aprendí mucho, pero algo si se: si amas algo déjalo ir, y si regresa es tuyo; todo es obra del destino…

-Papa-le comento después de una pausa- de algo que me he dado cuenta es que estas equivocado, es decir, aceptarlo: dejaste de luchas por mi mama y se te fue de las manos, yo en cambio no acepto que el destino me arrebata lo que mas quiero! Y si no hago nada, pronto se convertirá en esposa de ese…! De ese desgraciado!

-Sabes Rodolfo, Mi nieto tiene razón- resonó la voz de su abuelo de pronto.

-¿Papi?- dijo confundido White Pantera.

-Rodolfo, sabes que es cierto, no debes de culpar eso del destino por las cosas que sucedan, siempre he dicho que por algo pasan las cosas, es hora de que mi nieto, el Poderoso Tigre, haga riendas en el asunto, muchacho- se dirigió a Manny- si necesitas ir a tabasco, cuentas con mi ayuda- le guiño un ojo.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo?, Manny no tiene que viajar por una causa perdida, acaso no viste como luche por maría cuando se mudo a ciudad milagro? Sin embargo se quedo en un hotel,! no le importaba que esta sufriendo sin ella!, luego llego esa enfermedad, esa horrible enfermedad, que ….-Su voz se estaba apagando, reacciono y se dirigió a Manny, Ya rendido- Manny, ¿de causalidad sabes cuanto cuesta un boleto de aquí a tabasco?-

A Manny se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y fue corriendo a buscar su laptop para investigar, Sin embargo Gran Papi fue más rápido:

-$250 pesos viaje redondo- comento sacando una hoja desde el fondo de su gran sombrero.

Manny y Rodolfo lo vieron extrañado.

-¿Que?-pregunto por sus extrañas caras de desconcierto- que no saben que conseguí un sombrero capaz de robar información en paginas web?-Silencio- Vaya ustedes son mas retrasados con la tecnología que yo!- comento molesto.

-Papa-comento Manny sin oír el comentario de su abuelo-¿y como conseguiremos el dinero?

-ho Mijo, de eso no te preocupes!- acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de gran papi y en menos de 5 minutos regreso con una cajón lleno de dinero, aparentemente robado.

-Gran Papi- menciono Rodolfo tranquilo-¿Nos prestas de tu dinero robado?

-Hoooo-dijo entristecido- pero estaba planeando construir un Robot de mi Invencible!- silencio- ya que todo sea por mi nieto- le mostro una sonrisa a Manny quien le pareció un gran progreso de humildad tratándose del villano Puma Loco.

Manny se volteo unos minutos, fue a su habitación, y busco debajo de su almohada, ahí tenia bien guardada la foto mas reciente de su novia, los dos comiendo churros en un parque de diversiones, y tocando con las yemas de los dedos la cara de Frida le susurro ala nada:

-Ya voy por ti, Frida, aguanta un poco más-

No era un promesa, pues la mayoría de ellas no se cumplen, era un hecho.

Mientras tanto en Tabasco:

Frida se encontraba en su habitación, no sabe cuantas veces ha vomitado, lo que si era consiente era que la pintura de su cuarto le provocaba nauseas, y mas de quien se lo ha regalado y quien tenia que casarse a fuerzas. No sentía sus piernas, ¡! Demonios! Otra vez se les había dormido, quizás era por estar en cama todo el día, era el pretexto perfecto para no verlo, para estar a solas, ni siquiera atendía el llamado de las mucamas, que trataban de reanimarla con comida saludable y atención personalizada, sin embargo, Frida se encontraba tan triste como para animarse…"Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su voz", pensaba Frida con los ojos cerrados….Su voz…espera un momento! Si podía hacerlo! – abrió los ojos emocionada.

¡!Bendita suerte que se encontraba en el siglo XIX donde ya existían los celulares!, sabia que se encontraba muy lejos de ciudad milagro y que saliera un poco mas caro la llamada hacia allá, pero no le importaba- "Con tan solo escuchar su voz es suficiente"- susurraba.

Agarro su celular y marco el número del celular de Manny, con eso apretó la tecla de llamar:

-Vamos, Vamos- decía Frida en el auricular, muy emocionada, el teléfono seguía sonando pero nadie respondía, al final la llamada entro en buzón de voz.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- comento Frida molesto y aventó el celular sin importar en donde cayera, para luego rendirse en su cama y empezar a llorar amargamente, con 1 mese de embarazo, y estar retenida en Tabasco, era imposible para Frida contener el llanto.

Y es que….no muy lejos de ahí, Manny olvido su celular, porque fue a comprar los boletos de autobús con Gran Papi y Rodolfo.

Pero, ¿Quién es ese desdichado que pretende separar a Manny y Frida, quien se casa solo por ambición? Vamos a dejar este punto en claro:

Jack Pérez, Hijo de la familia Adinerada Pérez, nacido en España . era Rico pero malicioso, tiene todo lo que un chico de su edad envidiaría, a pesar de ser muy joven, tiene duro el corazón y no acepta un no como respuesta a sus caprichos, en la secundaria fue cuando conoció a Frida; el no conoce el verdadero amor si se trata de encapricharse con alguien, digamos que en el momento en que la vio, supo que era de su propiedad, de nadie mas, es decir: ¿Quién mas podría ver a una diosa de cabellos azules como el de ella? Nadie, y se aseguraría de robarle el corazón como diera lugar, como tenia atributos físicos admirables y era considerado el chico mas guapo de la secundaria en Leone, empezó a salir con decenas de chicas, no les interesaba a ninguna, solo a Frida, y lo hizo con el fin de darle celos a Frida, como era de esperarse pero no para el, a Frida no le importaba, y lo desconcertó mucho que estuviera mucho tiempo al lado de ese tal Manny, lo veían hacer todo juntos, eran inseparables, hasta se pregunto si estaban saliendo, no tardaron los celos en despertar en su interior, tenia que ser suya, a como diera lugar, tanto fue su obsesión de lograrlo, que un día, antes de que sonara el timbre dando inicio ala primera clase del día, que se acercó a ella a base de engaños, logrando que ambos salieran por el patio trasero de la escuela, y aprovechando que Frida estaba sin defensa, se acercó a ella peligrosamente, acercando su cuerpo hacia el de ella, y tomándola fuerte por la barbilla, la obligo a que depositara sus labios con los suyos!

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero, Manny, al buscar a su amiga, porque no entraba a ninguna clase sin ella, también salió al patio trasero, solo que en la dirección contraria y lo vio todo: Frida siendo besada por ese ricachón y odioso de Jack!

Al principio, Manny sintió que perdió completamente Frida, pues, aun que no lo quiera aceptar del todo, había descubierto días atrás que se sentía atraído por su mejor amiga, y luego…verla besando a otro! Era otra inaceptable ¡! De pronto Manny se calmo, pues lo que vio después, lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco: Frida no tardo en separarse de Jack rápidamente y se despidió de el con una gran bofetada en su cara! Sin embargo, Jack no se dio por vencido, justo cuando Frida iba a darse la vuelta para huir de él, este le agarro la mano y la acerco nuevamente hacia si mismo, sosteniéndola por la cintura, incapaz de que pueda huir la presa que luchaba por zafarse, Jack se lo impedía tan violentamente, que Manny no aguanto mas estar escondido y salió a defenderla diciendo lo siguiente:

-¡!"DEJALA EN PAZ, ANIMAL"!-

Jack sorprendido le pregunta ala defensiva- ¿"Porque tengo que hacerlo"?-

Y sin pensarlo, sin importarle que estuviera presente igual Frida en ese lugar o quien fuera a parar en el parque, finalmente lo grito a los cuatro vientos:

-porque…porque…ella, es ¡MI NOVIA!- grito, haciendo eco en toda la escuela, no hubo nadie que no lo escucho.

Y así fue el día, en que Jack Pérez, dejo de insistir en cortejar a Frida, y pero aun mas importante fue cuando Manny finalmente le dijo a Frida todo lo que sentía por ella, y con eso, se volvieron novios oficialmente, toda la escuela celebro, y Pérez decidió cambiarse de colegio pese ala humillación que acaba de recibir…. El problema era que el tal Jack solo tenia un plan ganarse la confianza de Emiliano para poder tener a Frida mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí Manny y su familia se dirigía al auto bus que se dirigía a tabasco el chico estaba emocionado pronto vería a Frida y estarán juntos el moreno estaba dormido en ese momento estaba soñando con Frida ambos estaban en tabasco Frida estba algo seria

-Frida amor que tienes

_ Manny tengo que decirte algo

_si que es

-Manny estoy …..

Pero antes de decirlo Manny se despierta por un ruido el tren ahí parado tenían problemas técnicos y tardarían 1 hora en repararlo el chico despertó pero solo pensada en el sueño que tubo que significaba eso

Continuar


	6. verdad revelada alfin

_**Capitulo #6: "VERDAD REVELADA AL FIN"**_

La suerte estaba de parte de nuestro héroe: el camión no tardo en ser arreglado, solo necesitaba un pequeño ajuste en el motor y listo, ya que andaba un técnico abordo, ¡! Vaya suerte! Aspiraban los demás pasajeros, incrédulos por salir tan fácil del problema, menos Manny, quien se mostraba de mal humor, no sabía el por qué…quizás era por el reciente sueño que había tenido: ¿"Manny estoy…que"? Había tantas palabras para completar esa frase, pero jamás en su vida se le atravesó la palabra "Embarazo", tristemente era la realidad aun no confesada, pero Manny estaba tan nervioso con su idea de ir a Tabasco y enfrentarse con Jack Pérez, su eterno rival, que Rodolfo y Gran Papi lo notaron, mas no le dirigieron ninguna palabra durante el trayecto.

Manny tenía una corazonada, un mal presentimiento. Ahora en el viaje solo faltaba solo 1 hora de llegada, y aun Manny no estaba listo para enfrentarse a los hechos.

_**Mientras tanto, en Tabasco:**_

Emiliano estaba de lo más desconcertado, sospechaba algo, pero dejar volar su imaginación ante los hechos que ocurrían ante sus ojos: Frida vomitaba casi la mitad de su desayuno, merienda y cena. Quería suponer que el hecho de encontrarse en un nuevo lugar, nuevo aire, le provocaba estar todo el día alejada de él, en su cama y sin energías, hacia que ella estuviera en la depresión, todo el día en su cama y sin ganas de hacer nada, ¡! Cuanto trabajo le costó para que se levantara de esa cama y valla al centro comercial con Jack! También su yerno le extrañaba mucho la conducta de su futura esposa, "Cosas de chicas" se repetía con ánimos, no tenía ganas de compartir su mal humor todo el día, pero ni modo, tenía que aguantarla, sobre todo porque ahora la tenía en su red y solo suya.

Solo la mama de Frida sabía el secreto y lo guardaba en silencio hasta la muerte, sabia que si se lo decía a su esposo, se complicarían mucho las cosas; además de que se lo prometió a su hija y ella era una mujer de palabra. Solo que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa, pues cualquier comentario inocente en la hora de la comida, cuando estaban toda la familia, podría salir a flote; sin querer, una vez ella estaba a punto de comentar "no debes comer nada picante pues ya sabes tu condición" pero en vez de decir eso, rápidamente se corrigió diciendo: "ya sabes que te haría mal del estomago, no es bueno comer tanto chile", a Emiliano le pareció raro que su mujer nivelara la cantidad que se servía su hija y aun mas raro que no le permitiera consumir chiles, azúcar…! Incluso los churros! Se mostro indiferente en la mesa, pero gracias a dios que nadie podía leer su mente, aprovechaba el silencio de su familia para decirse así mismo:

-"Algo trae esta niña…lo descubriré por mi cuenta, algo anda mal, no me pueden engañar"-

Hoy era una tarde muy tranquila, si miráramos desde el cuarto mas grande de los 4 habitaciones con que contaba la enorme casa, encontraremos a Frida acompañada de su madre; ni Emiliano ni el detestable Jack Pérez estaban, se habían ido de comprar para el "Gran Día" así lo mencionaba el ricachón, ignorando lo que sentía Frida, bueno, volviendo al punto: ambas estaban en la cama, platicando, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Frida era pequeña y contaba con su apoyo y cariño ante ilusiones, miedo y angustias infantiles: como cuando entro ala primaria por primera vez y se quejo ante su mama porque el director Chakal la castigo injustamente ( era antes cuando descubrió gracias a Manny que podían hacerle bromas como respuesta a sus injusticias) su madre siempre estaba ahí, siempre la escuchaba atentamente y le daba su apoyo: justo como ahora que estaba metida en una situación muy delicada…

-Mama- interrumpió un poco el silencio que las acompañaba- Gracias por apoyarme en esto, en serio- dijo algo incomoda, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

-Ni lo menciones hija-comento su mama, respondiendo a su sonrisa con una mas tranquilizante, al menos para Frida- esto lo hago porque es diferente a lo normal…

Frida no entendía a lo que se refería su madre.

-¿Diferente a que...te refieres?-

-Mira hija, lo que trato de decir es que, ahora, en el mundo adolecente, las chavas de tu edad se embarazan a temprana edad, pero la mayoría de los casos no lo hacen por amor, si no, ya sea por rebeldía, por demostrar que ya son lo suficientemente "maduros" o "inteligentes" para que suceda en ellos, etc.- ante el desconcierto de Frida agrego:- a partir de los últimos años me he fijado mucho que te has encariñado con Manny, no te culpo, es un buen chico, te conozco lo suficiente como para que admitas que lo hicieron por amor y cuidado uno del otro, has crecido muy rápido para mi gusto, hija, pero eso no quiera decir, que este consiente de que eres una chava con un buen corazón, eres mi hija y juntas saldremos adelante- con dicho esto, ambas se miraron a los ojos, ya estaban las lagrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos, a Frida no le molesto que sus ojos reaccionaran así, ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo enfrente de su madre, tenia tantas ganas de….se abrazaron, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Después del abrazo maternal, que duro unos breves minutos, Frida rompió una vez más el silencio:

-¿y ahora, que debería de hacer, puesto de mi condición?-pregunto con el fantasma del miedo en su voz.

-No lo se hija- reconoció tristemente- créeme que trato de guardar tu secreto, pero veras que ya casi se cumple el 2do mes, y tu panza seguirá creciendo inevitablemente- suspiro- tendremos que decírselo a tu padre…

-¿Decirle que a quien?- se escucho una voz varonil llegando desde la puerta de la habitación y efectivamente: era Emiliano!

Frida al escuchar la voz de su padre, se congelo, no se lo creería si no lo tuviera delante de sus ojos, ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados, pidiendo una explicación… ¿Hasta cuanto ha escuchado?

-¡! Cariño ¡!- soltó su madre haciéndose la indiferente- porque… ¿porque no tocaste la puerta primero?-

-Quería hacerlo, pero la perilla de la puerta estaba sin seguro y pues, entre ¿Algún problema con eso?- pregunto con tono de sospecha y levantando una ceja.

-No, nada- dijeron al unísono ambas, después se miraron muy nerviosas.

"Esto si que esta raro, a mi me huele a gato encerrado" pensaba Emiliano.

-¿Y bien?- dijo como si esperaba una respuesta.

Silencio, ninguna de las mujeres tenía el valor de abrir la boca y esperaron.

-Escuche decir que algo no tenia de que enterarme-especifico Emiliano y dirigió sus ojos a Frida- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Frida? ¿Te metiste en problemas con la policía, con algún vecino o algo parecido?- Pregunto.

-No papa- Comento ofendida Frida- ¡ya no soy una niña rebelde y lo sabes!-

-A veces no te comportas de acuerdo a tu edad, yo nada más estaba asegurándome de que no te metieras en líos con la autoridad- declaro el jefe de policías.

Luego reino el silencio más incomodo que Frida no hubiera experimentado en toda su vida, ¿Cómo dar el siguiente paso para decirle sobre su embarazo? ¿Se lo dirían ya? ¿Por qué Emiliano no dejaba de verla con ojos entornados como si estuviera leyéndome la mente? ¡! Eso es imposible ¡! Tenía que dejar de sostener su vientre con la mano, o traería mas sospechas y así iniciaría teóricamente la tercera guerra mundial…

De pronto Emiliano hablo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos:

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta- empezó con su habitual voz ruda- de lo que ha ocurrido en las semanas anteriores respecto a tu…extraño-gruño-comportamiento.

-¿extraña porque?-Lo que mas quería Frida era escapar de esa conversación, de pronto hacia mucho calor en el cuarto, y la mirada de su padre la intimidaba mucho, lo va a descubrir…no había escapatoria, solo le quedaba hacerse la que no sabe del tema.

-Bueno, no has comido la misma porción de comida que comes normalmente- levanto un dedo, contando- pasas mucho tiempo en tu habitación- levanto el segundo dedo- te quejas mucho de tus rodillas y espalda- levanto el tercero- sin contar que has vomitado casi la mitad de los desayunos, meriendas y cenas- levanto el cuarto luego bajo la mano y dijo casi susurrando- ¿Por qué?- exigió su papa.

-Em, quizás me haya sentado mal el cambio de ambiente ¿no crees?-mintió.

-es algo indignante que me mientas con esa respuesta, Frida- contesto indignado su padre moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tanto sentía nerviosismo Frida, sumado con el calor que empezaba a acumularse por el clima de afuera y la tensión que se libraba en este momento, que Frida sin pensarlo, se levanto de la cama, lo malo es que lo hizo de una manera muy rápida y algo violenta, lo que causo a continuación que la peliazul se quejara con un "Auch" y su mano se posara en su vientre instantáneamente, esto alerto a Emiliano:

- ¡! Frida! ¿Qué tienes mija?-luego observo su mano en el vientre-¿Por qué…?...

Y sin querer, le llego el recuerdo que tanto trabajo le costó olvidar, el recuerdo que tiempo atrás, jamás imagino verlo con sus propios ojos…no su inocente hija, no su querida Frida que él había tratado de educar y guiarla por el buen camino…no ella, no su eterno rival, Manny, Frida, en la cama, desnudos, habitación desordenada, las 12:00 y no se reportaba…hoy se cumpliría 2 meses desde ese suceso…

Emiliano lo entendió todo, pero no quería asimilarlo, parecía que su pareja capto como se sentía en ese momento su marido, el gran descubrimiento, la gran verdad del comportamiento extraño de su hija, se libraba una batalla feroz en su interior, como si un león, enjaulado, ya haya sido alborotado, y trataba de salir, para sacar las garras y atacar, rugir, todo lo que se le ocurriera; las palabras de su esposa aun no lograban llegar hacia el atolondrado del jefe de policías:

-Emiliano, mi amor, tranquilo, por favor- rogaba su esposa presa del pánico.

Pero los ojos de Emiliano solo estaban enfocados en la presa de su furia:

-¿Cómo, PUDISTE….ESTAS…ESTAS-se tomo unos segundos- EMBA…RA...

Frida bajo la cabeza en señal de que era cierto: ya no podía ocultarlo más.

-Si- dijo, suspiro y dejo que la verdad resonara en los oídos de su padre- Embarazada.

-¿POOOOOOOOOORQUEEEEEEEEEEE?- rugió de pronto el animal adentro de Emiliano. Su madre se tapo los oídos por el repentino grito, pero Frida ya presentía que pasaría eso, solo se quedo con la cabeza gacha incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia su padre.

-Yo solo quería- declaro, en voz baja, pensando en que decir a continuación- despedirme de mi novio, no tenia, que pasar esto- menciono al fin, después de todo era verdad.

-¡! PERO PASO…!- Rugió una vez Emiliano, no importando si su voz resonara en toda la casa- SUCEDIÓ Y! YA ESTAS METIDA EN UN BUEN LIO ESCUINCLA! QUE DIABLOS….&/%(&/$&%$& QUE DIRA JACK SOBRE ESTO…! DIME!.

-¡Emiliano ya basta!- por fin pudo hablar su madre contra el- si, acepto que Frida cometió un error, y tienes todo el derecho de exigirle el porqué, pero por favor no pierdas sus cabales, ya encontraremos una solución…juntos- hablaba tan tranquilamente y ala vez temerosa.

-¿Solución?- fingió sorpresa - ¡! Claro que hay una solución ¡!- mostraba una sonrisa perversa y entonces señalo a Frida con su dedo índice y le dijo: - ¡! TU ¡! Tienes que abortar a ese hijo… ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¿QUEEEE?- gritaron al unísono tanto la madre como hija- debes estar bromeando…

-No es ninguna broma- comento Emiliano dándose la vuelta como si fuera punto final de la discusión.

Frida se quedo petrificada, incapaz de asimilar lo que su padre acaba de decir, su corazón se puso rígido, sudaba frio…como que… ¿abortar? Su madre intento hacerle entender a Emiliano.

-Emiliano, ¿acaso sabes lo que acabas de decir?...! Este bebe tiene derecho de vivir ¡!- se mostraba tensa, no tardaría mucho para que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, corrieran por sus mejillas; a Frida también le pasaba lo mismo.

-Pa-papa-papa- su voz no salía, no entonaba bien las palabras pero hizo lo posible para llamarlo y que la viera, y lo logro, Emiliano al escucharla, se voltio, una triste, arrodillada y temerosa Frida estaban asomándose en sus ojos, algo parecido a una piedra, sintió que caía en su estomago, Emiliano tenia que ser fuerte ante esa imagen…a veces Frida era demasiada chantajista, pero….no era eso, no, Frida le estaba rogando, y esta vez, no esta siendo egoísta…se trataba de su bebe! Un bebe de ella y de Manny ¡!...

-lo siento, Frida- le dijo y volteo la cabeza, estaba dudando su en verdad quería eso de su hija: "tendré que preguntarle a Jack sobre esto" – pero es por tu bien…

Sus pasos eran rápido, la situación en lo que estaba metida su hija, le afectaba tanto a ella como a su esposa, quería salir de ahí y buscar refugio, no entendía lo que le gritaba Frida y su esposa, el cerebro ya lo tenia apagado por el enorme shock, finalmente llego a la puerta, la abrió en señal de irse, no sin antes mirar en que ha cambiado las cosas, después de decirle las ultimas palabras: nada, solo estaba Frida en el suelo, aun arrodillada, ayudada por su mujer, hincada a la altura de su hija, esta le lanzaba una mirada de suplica, su esposa una mirada que no pudo descifrar pero evidentemente era de odio, un frio recorrió toda su espalda, dándole escalofríos, no quiso mirar atrás, definitivamente tendría que pedir ayuda y solucionar el problema ya, quería una boda y definitivamente que habrá boda, solo tenia que…deshacerse del "estorbo" como mencionaba al ser que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Frida, si, lo llamaba así, no era mas que un estorbo entre los planes que tenia para su hija…después de todo, era una parte de Manny…

Emiliano estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de si, pero no pudo evitar escuchar a Frida sollozando más fuerte, pidiéndole ala nada:

-Por favor Papa, no me hagas esto…por favor-cerro la puerta y se alejó de ahí apresuradamente.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack Pérez ¡ -se escuchaba la voz de Emiliano por todos los rincones de la casa, incluso lo busco afuera, en el patio, en la parte de atrás, y efectivamente ahí, estaba: platicando con el jardinero que había conseguido para el jardín.

-¿Qué paso Emiliano?- pregunto, luego se fijo en su rostro- ¿Por qué estas tan sudado?-

-Señor López, ¿Podría dejarnos solos a Pérez y a mi, por favor? – dijo amablemente dirigiéndose al jardinero, este contesto con un si y se alejó de ellos, justo cuando estaba lo bastante lejos para oírlos, este se volteo para decirle:

-Tengo, es decir, tenemos un problema respecto con Frida- comenzó a decir…

-Lo se- dijo como si adivinara lo que pensaba- esa niña esta cada vez mas rara, cuando quiero que vayamos de camino, simplemente…

-No- dijo en un tono serio- digo que tenemos un problema aun peor de lo que te imaginas- agacho la cabeza como si fuera lo mas a vergonzante- mi hija esta….

No quería decirlo al viento, le pidió que se acercara mas a su boca y en su odio le surruro la verdad inquietante:

-Embarazada-

-¿Qué? ¡! Imposible ¡!- aparto la oreja, incrédulo, ignorando que fuera verdad.

-es cierto, me lo acaba de hacer entender- dijo aun avergonzado de la noticia.

-Te aseguro que esa criatura no es mía- replico como si fuera la cuestión.

-¡! No ¡!- elevo la voz, no estaba para tonterías- ese es el problema! Es de Manny Rivera!- replico enfadado.

-Riviera- susurro el nombre apretando los nudillos contra su otra mano.

-así es y necesito ahora tu ayuda- dicho esto alzo la mirada hacia su yerno- necesito que tu y tus hombres me lo traigan….vivo o muerto- dijo lo ultimo con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

-jejeje-rio abajo- esperaba que lo pidieras algún día, con mucho gusto- dicho esto silbo con la ayuda de su mano ala dirección de la choza del jardín y a continuación salieron 4 hombres en ella, todos con aspecto pandilleros, grandes músculos y parches en el ojo: todos se veían rudos y con mucha sed de sangre…

Emiliano, quien antes no conocía a los hombres de Jack, se le palideció un poco la cara al ver a los hombres tronando sus dedos y riendo maliciosamente….

-Mis hombres- dijo presentándolos con aire de mucho orgullo- están listo para lo que ordene, señor Suarez.-a continuación rio y sus hombres lo imitaron-

Emiliano también rio, ahora si, el tigre no tenia escapatoria, ninguna misericordia podía entrarle en el corazón del hombre y estaba cegado por la venganza, le dolía que Frida estuviera "atascada" en lo que se ha metido, pero pronto tendrá la vida que merece su hija, pensaba en esto el hipócrita de su padre.

-No muy lejos de ahí, en la central de autobuses de tabasco-

Manny, acompañado de su padre y de su abuelo, por fin salieron del autobús, tuvieron una que otra dificultad además de que el transporte tuvo un pequeño fallo, olvido que su padre era muy sensible al viajar, lo cual estuvo vomitando ala mitad del trasvió, sobre todo porque iban en camino de zigzag, y el pobre de Rodolfo no pudo aguantar, por suerte, una pasajera del asiento vecino, les regalo" una bolsa para vomito" menos mal, porque Manny tenia que sentarse encima de Gran Papi en sus piernas, ya que su asiento se encontraba algo…Guacariado, entonces a Manny le resulto estar así en esa posición, se sentía como si fuera un niño chiquito otra vez.

-Manny- pregunto un ahora recuperado White Pantera- ¿de casualidad sabes donde es la residencia nueva de Frida?-

-Ho, ho- dijo Manny ¡"Por supuesto"! tendría que haber investigado un poco antes de viajar"!- em, si solo espérenme unos segundos, si?- les pidió y sin obtener respuesta se alejó de ellos y atrás de un autobús, marco el numero de celular de Frida:

"Contesta, contesta, contesta", pensaba Manny con los ojos cerrados, sin imaginar que la otra línea sea contestada- ¿Bueno? ¿Frida?- abrió los ojos iluminado.

-Manny…-la voz de su amada sonaba muy lejos- ¡Manny, que alegría escuchar tu voz!

-Igualmente- sonrió Manny- oye me preguntaba cual era la dirección de donde ahora vives- le pregunto esperanzado.

-¿Para que lo quieres?-sonaba incrédula Frida, esto desconcertó al moreno.

-¿Cómo Que para que? ¡! Pues para ir por ti ¡!-

-¿Cómo?-un minuto de silencio y un gemido de sorpresa-¿estas en Tabasco?-

-Así es- lo confirmo, a veces Frida era tan ingenua- no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor dime en donde te encuentras…

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo apresurada la chica- es calle bridget numero #12 esquina backalar…

Mientras se lo decía, Manny se lo tuvo que aprender de memoria pues no tenia en donde escribirlo.

¡listo!- dijo Manny- oye Frida, tengo que decirte que…

Manny no puedo hablar mucho- se oía la voz de Frida un poco medio triste y asustada- me están vigilando, así que será mejor cortar la comunicación…

¿Frida, porque te oies, asustada?- pregunto asustándose ahora el.

No, no es nada- lo trato de tranquilizar pese a su tono de voz- te lo digo cuando nos veamos, si dios quiere…

¿Cómo que " si dios quiere"?- de pronto en el otro lado del auricular, se oían pasos débiles, y parecía que los pasos estaban mas audibles y pesados, al percatarse de eso, Frida comenzó diciendo:

¡! Manny! …no importa lo que te haya dicho antes, ¡!debes de volver a ciudad milagro!...-los pasos aun eran mas fuertes que desde el principio.

¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué sucede?- todo esto no fue respondido, solo se oía a Frida aun mas nerviosa, luego escuchó un débil quejido, escucho que alguien mas tomaba el teléfono y una voz diferente lo saludo del otro lado:

Hola Manny, soy Emiliano-

Emiliano- susurro petrificado al ser descubierto, no podía moverse.

Si tratas de buscar a mi hija y llevártela, estas muy equivocado rivera, ahora mismo estas siendo perseguido y vigilado por los hombres mas rudos y fuertes de la ciudad de tabasco, mi venganza por fin será rendida…

¿Qué no piensa antes en la felicidad de su hija?-pregunto desconcertado

La felicidad de mi hija se encuentra con Jack Pérez, no esta en el destino que tu y mi querida hija estén juntos, no mientras lo permita yo, hasta que este muerto…disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida, rivera, jajajajajajajajajajaja- y colgó.

-¿?-era lo único que pensaba Manny, mirando con desconcierto su celular con la leyenda "Llamada Finalizada"- esto esta mal- se decía.

En eso llegaron Gran Papi y Rodolfo, preocupados porque Manny había tardado mucho haciendo lo que ellos ignoran.

-Manny ¿a quien le hablabas?- Le pregunto, cuando se fijo en su cara, se preocupo aun más- ¿Algo paso mientras hablabas?-

-Hombres, de…Jack…Pérez- comenzó sin querer a tartamudear, abrumado- vienen a matarme…

-¿Qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo los rivera.

-me contesto su padre Emiliano- comenzó a decir apresuradamente- y dice que tanto Jack y sus hombres vienen por mi, creo que ignoran que vienen conmigo, ¡pero dicen que nos están vigilando!

Tanto Rodolfo como Gran Papi empezaron a mirar por todos lados, nerviosos.

-no, creo que aun no llegan- dijo Manny, viendo lo que pasaba- pero no tardaran mucho, ¡Rápido ¡- comento de pronto- vayamos a un lugar sin mucha gente…

Tanto Rodolfo y su padre aun no entendían de que diablos estaba pasando, pero no tuvieron tiempo para recapacitar, ya que el moreno se movió mas rápido y empezó a correr a dirección desconocida, los rivera tuvieron que mantenerse al mismo rápido que El tigre, ya que iba muy rápido, no sabían a donde iban pero no podían desconfiar de Manny, el ya sabia lo que desconocían y sobre todo se notaba que la cuestión era un tema muy delicado, sin tiempo que perder lo siguieron, Manny llego finalmente a un parque, debe ser el parque central de tabasco, y ahí pararon justo en donde paro el chico, aprovechando esto, estuvieron recuperando el aliento.

Manny le dio una vuelta a su cinturón y en unos instantes se convirtió en el tigre, su abuelo y su padre lo imitaron convirtiéndose en White pantera y puma loco.

-Los presiento- decía ala nada, levantando la vista hacia lejos- están aquí.

White Pantera y Puma Loco se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones de ataque, mientras Manny recorría el parque, nervioso y preocupando a los demás.

-¡! Están Arriba ¡!- grito de pronto, alertando a sus familiares, ambos miraron hacia el cielo y luego Manny argumento- están en las cimas de esos edificios, ¡! miren!

En efecto, no muy lejos de la vista en el parque, arriba de unos edificios de pocos pisos, se observaba siluetas de bandidos ala expectativa, esperando a que sus presas los descubriesen.

-¡! Dios mio, son 4 tipos! – comento Puma Loco, después de contándolos- ¡! Y son enormes!

Manny, sin embargo, no quitaba de su vista a una silueta, cuya figura salto del edificio, haciendo una gran maroma, y hecho esto, se acercó de forma malévola hacia el parque: justo como estaba Manny, acortando cada vez la distancia, el moreno pudo identificarlo justo cuando estaba en el edificio:

-¡! Jack Pérez! – sonrió irónicamente como si lo esperaba en toda su vida- nos encontramos otra vez…

-No puedo decir que es un placer verte de nuevo rivera- decía la siniestra figura del rico- pero puesto que voy aniquilarte, será todo un delirio verlo con mis propios ojos- se acercó mas hasta estar a poca distancia, solo había contacto visual irrompible.

Manny estaba listo para atacar, ignoraba que estaba pasando atrás suyo, con su padre y abuelo, solo estaba en sus pupilas la imagen de su enemigo y tenia en su mente solo un objetivo: "Ganar la pelea y buscar a Frida"

Continiara …..


	7. la betalla empieza

_**acesCapitulo 7 : "COMIENZA LA PELEA"**_

El encuentro era inevitable: ambos enemigos se miraban fijamente con ojos de odio, un odio tan profundo que daba miedo a lo que cualquiera que se acercara, las personas que estaban en el parque , salieron corriendo de miedo; mientras Manny y Jack solo podían ver con cara de pocos amigos. ambos peleaban con mucho empeño, solo se veían los golpes que se daban el uno al otro, ambos peleaban co todo lo que tenían: mientras Manny golpeaba a Jack este los detenía con la mano, la batalla era muy reñida...

**Mientras tanto **

Frida se encontraba en su cuarto viendo televisión, cuando su padre estaba hablando con la madre de Frida:

_-Carmela_ –decía Emiliano – _cada ves que les pido que confíen en mi no lo hacen._

La madre de Frida quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Frida, quien salió de la habitación diciendo:

_-no pides, ordenas _–dijo la chica muy seria y se dirigió a su cuarto. se sentó en su cama y empezó escribir una carta que decia asi:

_me encuentro en mi habitación y siento un escalofrió recorrer por mi piel, ¿porque te siento tanto? pero solo basta bajar la mirada del porque este sentimiento y es que había olvidado que llevaba una parte de ti a mi lado, perdón que te lo ponga así, es una dura realidad pero es el mas intimo de mis sueños, llevar una parte de mi contigo, te extraño, sin ti, no servirá en este mundo, necesito una familia para darle lo que mis padres no pudieron darme y sobre todo que esta semilla pueda pronunciar la palabra papa, por que estamos juntos en esto, no? siempre lo dijiste, ahora necesito que lo lleves a cabo, pues espero que no hayas roto tu promesa, porque en cada paso que doy me voy hundiendo en el lodo, necesito que tu amor me guie hacia la salida..._

_te necesito, ven pronto, no puedo vivir sin ti_

_te amo._

acto seguido firmo su nombre y lo coloco en un sobre donde lo sello con su saliva para cerrarlo.

**volviendo ala pelea **

Manny seguía intentando darle un golpe a su contrincante, pero Jack seguía deteniéndolos con gran agilidad, El Tigre se estaba cansando pero no se detuvo, ya que la duda era mas fuerte que las ganas de pelear y le preguntó:

-¿donde esta Frida ?-dijo seriamente.

Jack no pudo aguantar escapar una carcajada.

-Manny, Manny, Manny-ladeo la cabeza- ¿cuando dejaras de ser impertinente?, acéptalo!, perdiste a tu chica, ! lo cual a mi ahora me pertenece!.

-No me contestaste-le contesto Manny, jadiando por la pelea-dime de una vez, ¿Donde, esta, Frida?-

-Te contestare-acto seguido dio un chasquido con los dedos y sus hombres aterrizaron adelante de Jack en posición de pelea- si, me ganas en este duelo- y rio con ganas.

El tigre, igualmente tomo su posición, algo de lo que había aprendido todo este tiempo de ser un superhéroe es que, no debía de mostrar miedo, aunque unos grandes y bonachones hombres le estén impidiendo el paso ala verdad, una verdad que ignoraba, pero todo lo que quería era rescatar a su doncella y regresar a ciudad milagro, lo mas rápido posible.

Mantenía la calma y hacia contacto con los ojos a los hombres que tenia de frente: eran 5 contra uno. no parecían la gran cosa de lo que se había enfrentado anteriormente en la ciudad milagro, era pan comido, sonrió, no debía de perder su concentración por nada del mundo, debía estudiarlos antes de dar el primer golpe y solo así, pensaba, que el ganaría la batalla. los estudio por unos minutos que parecían interminables, y justo cuando brinco para sacar sus garras y darles en el área mas sensible de uno de ellos, Jack grito para que se distraiga:

-! LATIMA QUE EL BEBE QUE ESTA POR LLEGAR NUNCA CONOCERÁ A SU PADRE !-grito con ganas, haciendo eco en el cerebro ahora atolondrado de manny, y este, perdiendo totalmente la concentración, no se dio cuenta que atras suyo, ya lo esperaba un hombre de Jack para darle en la columna vertebral con toda su fuerza, para que acto seguido, fuese derrumbado en el suelo con violencia.

_!PRACK!_

literalmente se escucho el golpe en seco del cuerpo de Manny al golpearse boca abajo directo al suelo, se levanto el polvo, y aprovechando de la menor visibilidad posible en el ambiente, todos los sirvientes de Jack se aproximaron al punto en donde cayo, Manny después de unos minutos se levanto, pero su espalda no estaba del todo bien, sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, sus ojos le dolian a causa del polvo que se levanto, no podia ver nada, aunque fuera de dia, pronto escucho una voz que decia _-"Estoy aqui" _y pronto manny recibio otro mortal golpe, esta vez en su panza, provocando que se retorciera de dolor, pero esto no acabo asi, ellos no tenian piedad y adoraban hacer estos tipos de trabajos de su jefe; sin darle tiempo de reponerse de su ahora panza adolorida, uno de ellos, atras de el, agarro sus manos para atras, inmovilizandolo, para que sus compañeros, viendo que el moreno no tenia escapatoria, les regalaria una lluvia de golpes bajos en todo su cuerpo: en la cara, en los hombros, en su entrepierna, otra vez en su panza, incluso en lugares mucho mas sencibles que para los hombres seria demasiado doloro si recibiera un golpe ahi mismo, cada golpe provocaba heridas mas profundas, y con eso, empezo a sangrar simultaneamente, sin final, los hombres rompieron el circulo de combate en donde se juntaron para la golpiza, se retiraron dejando ala vista un cuerpo sangrando, aparentemente muerto, pero en realidad, no era asi: solo estaba inconciente, pero lamentablemente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Uno de los 5 hombres, viendo que finalzaron con su labor, le pregunto a su jefe:

_-¿Lo dejamos aqui tirado o que hacemos con él?_

Jack, quien recordo las palabras de su conyuge: Emiliano, sonrio y contesto:

-_No_- dijo sin parar de sonreir- _recuerden que el oficial Emiliano: " Lo quiero vivo o muerto", todavia sigue vivo, puedo sentirlo; pero no le dare el premio de consolacion dejandolo aqui, podria volver y estropear mis planes,! Rapido, llevenlo a mi guarida secreta que esta en el jardin del departamento donde comparto con emiliano y frida! aun le falta mucho por sufrir a esta sabandija..._

Dicho esto se fue alejando del lugar, pero la curiosidad y miedo por lo que su jefe seria capaz de hacer atormento a uno de los fuertes hombres:

_-Jefe, ¿A donde va?- _viendo que se alejaba de la escena como si nada.

Jack solo voltio y dijo- _Ire a visitar a mi futura esposa, a darle una noticia- _con esto dicho se volteo y se alejo del lugar, mientras sus hombres, intentaban juntos levantar el cuerpo inconciente de El tigre y llevarlo a donde jack les habia indicado, ello seguian ordenes y sus vidas estaban en juego si desobedecian...

Podria haber ido en su auto de lujo, pero desde el parque en donde dejo a sus hombres con el trabajo hacia la residcencia, no era tan lejos, ademas queria disfrutar del paseo y la vista que le ofrecia la ciudad, queria disfrutar su venganza que en este momento se estaba formano en su mente, en su marchito corazon lleno de venganza y eogismo, disfrutaba lo que hacia y no conocia los limites de su maldad, la gente lo miraria como un sujeto comun y corriente, pero quien lo provocaria, no tendria jamas descanso eterno hasta ver sus planes dando el fruto que tanto ahnelaba. habia ganado la pelea, se respiraba un aire de triunfo en su ego, se sentia plenoy feliz: tendria en su poder a una hermosa peliazul, pero sobre todo, le habia ganado al heroe El Tigre, ¿que no habian dicho que era el superheroe mas poderoso? seguro alardeaban, y ahroa seria el, quien se llevaria el titulo para alardear enfrente de toda la gente de tabasco y poco a poco, tendria mucho mas, pero con este pequeño triunfo, todo le parecia suficiente, por ahora.

Pensando en esto, sus pies ya estaban pisando el jardin en frente de la residencial, hizo un lado la reja, cruzo el jardin y se aproximo a la puerta para abrirla con una de las llaves que emiliano le habia confiado, pues ya era practicamente el "señor" del lugar.

-¿_Eres tú Jack?- _la voz del jefe de policias corto el silencio del hogar al momento de poner un pie en la sala.

_-Si soy yo_- contesto, dirigiendose ala cocina en donde se encontraba el hombre de la voz: Emiliano.

Jack abrio la puerta de la cocina y efectivamente, encontro ahi a Emiliano, bebiendose una taza de cafe espumoso y con el periodico local a un lado en la mesa, inudablemente lo estaba esperando para charlar.

sin embargo, el padre de frida espero a que su yerno se sirviera cafe tranquilamente, se sento en una silla proxima de la mesa, bebio un trago y aprovechando que no le decia nada, el policia hablo:

_-¿Como te fue con el asunto?-_dijo, confiando de que jack captara lo que queria saber.

-_Bastante facil diria yo_-repuso con aire orgulloso- _lo que me habian dicho de el, es mentira, mis hombres pudimos darle su merecido, facilmente._

_-¿Facilmente dices?-_se extraño por sus palabras-¿_Estamos hablando de quien creo que estamos hablando? ! El se ha enfrentado a mounstros aun peores! ¿y dices que fue facil?_

_-Pues no es mi culpa que se haya debilitado con el tiempo! _-se defendio el enojado-

_-Me cuesta creer lo que dices, por todo lo que paso el en ciudad..._

_-! Bueno que quieres que haga! ! Ya esta eliminado como lo pediste!- _

Emiliano, quien en ese mo mento estaba tomando su cafe, se atraganto y lo vio asombrado.

_-¿Eliminado? _-pregunto con los ojos como platos- _en serio, estamos hablando de él?..¿Muerto ? ¿fuera del mapa dices?- _decia esto como si sus sueños se hubiera hecho realida,d sin embargo, un sentimiento no familiarizado le oprimio el pecho, y una sonrisa no queria mostrarse en su cara, por tan buena noticia que fuera.

-_Asi es-_ dijo este, sonriendo ante la perplejidad de el oficial como si fuera divertido y respuso con orgullo-_ al fin he eliminado a Manny del mapa._

Antes de que contestara Emiliano, se oyó a fuera de la cocina un golpe en seco, los dos hombros se pararon rapidamente para ir hacia donde se origino el sonido, salieron y lo que vieron se les paro el corazon a ambos: Frida, quien seguramente habia escuchado todo desde la puerta, estaba tendida en el suelo, sus googles arrinconados, y con los ojos cerrados: se habia desmayado.

Las horas que pasaban parecian ser congeladas a voluntad de un ser divino quien no queria que fuese revelado el progeso del estado de frida: la habian traido a urgencias, y en menos de 5 segundos, ya habian traido una camilla para ella, levantarla y llevarla junto con medicos y enfermeras hacia una sala, mientras que Jack, emiliano y su esposa, morian por saber que seria de ella, y no tenian otro remedio que quedarse en la sala de espera hasta nuevas noticias.

Pasaron 2 horas, cuando la puerta de la sala donde entro frida fue abierta y salio en el, el doctor, se acerco ala sala de espera y llamo:

_-¿Frida Suarez?-_

-_Nosotros_-jack y emiliano se levantaron de sus asientos y se aproximaron corriendo hacia el doctor_- ¿como está ella?_

_-Todo esta en orden- _repuso, aliviando al policia y al futuro novio- _el desmayo que sufrió era parte de su embarazo, nada de que temerse, eso si, debe de alejarse de las malas noticias o cualquier cosa que podria afectar la salud tanto de la chica como el del bebe. con permiso._

el doctor se alejo de ellos, y ambos suspiraron aliviados, se aproximo su esposa con cara de preocupacion, pero al ver la tranquilidad y la sonrisa reflejada en el rostro de su esposo, provoco que ella se tranquilizara tambien y se quedo en su asiento para orar por el milagro. Emiliano se volvio a Jack y repuso:

-Parece ser que, Frida lo escucho todo-

-Si, parece ser que si, la noticia le afecto mucho-

-¿Tu crees que podra vivir con ello? ¿Con un bebe?- pregunto Emiliano un poco preocupado por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija, pero jack le hizo bajar de la nube.

-_Claro que si, necesita a alguien que la merece y recuerda, yo puedo sustentarla, darle una vida completa, si Manny murio, es para que ella tenga otra oportunidad de cambiar su vida._

No muy convencido con la respuesta de su yerno, el jefe de policia dejo de insistir y se fue asentar junto con su esposa, jack sospechaba que su suegro estaba empezando a arrepentirse, pero no podia darle el lujo de hecharle perder sus planes futuros con Frida. eso si que no lo permitiria.

A pesar de que el doctor les habia dicho que frida estaba bien, se quedaron un poco mas, pues tenian la ilusion de que les dejara pasar a verla, mas sin embargo, el doctor decia que debia descansar, pero que con gusto les dejara visitarla el día siguiente, asi que, como no podian hacer mas en ese lugar, se retiraron con la promesa de volver mañana para verla.

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Ala misma hora se presentaron en la sala de espera: pero esta vez eran solo Emiliano y Jack, ya que carmelita se quedo a preparar la comida. asi que ambos se dirigieron al doctor de frida y este les concedio el permiso de entrar pero bajo una condicion: solo uno podia entrar, y si lo deceaban, podia entrar uno despues del otro, asi que el primero en entrar a la habitacion fue Jack, llevaba consigo un extraño cinturon con una hebilla escrita en el la letra _**"T": **_era el cinturon mistico que le habia robado a Manny, ahora enjaulado en su guardia secreta.

Jack cerro con sumo cuidado la puerta para no despertar a frida, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no dieron el blanco, porque la hizo despertarse de todos modos el olor peculiar del perfume caro de jack, abrio sus ojos azules y como si le costara trabajo visualizar su entorno, parpadeo varias veces para que la luz de la habitacion se acostumbrara a sus ojos, entonces jack se acerco a la cama, y hablandole cariñosamente, le hablo :

-_Mi amor, ¿como estas? ! Nos tenias muy preocupados, señorita!-_

-_Do-Donde e-es-toy?- _dijo debilmente mirando de hito a hito la habitacion.

-_Te encuentras en un hospital, al parecer te desmayaste_- confeso.

Despues de escuchar eso, literalmente una cinta se colocó en su mente, haciendole recordar una conversacion que hace minutos, quizas horas, habia escuchado antes de perder la conciencia: " _asi es", Manny ha sido eliminado del mapa"..."eliminado, eliminado"_ volviendole de golpe la dura realidad y grito, no importando su condicion y que jack estuviera muy cerca de ella: _-! ASESINO !- _dijo apartando de un empujo el cuerpo de jac.

_-¿Pero que dices?-_dijo fingiendo indiferencia y sobandose su oido- _¿ porque me llamas asesino?_

_-Te- te escuche- _Frida empezaba a temblar, esta vez de miedo e ira sobre todo con el sujeto donde sus ojos enfocaban- _! te escuche que lo habias elimiando del mapa, lo escuche todo en la puerta de la cocina! _

_-Frida_- respondio tranquilamente_-¿No te habian dicho que espiar las conversaciones ajenas es de mala educacion?- _dijo con tono indiferente a lo que le estaban acusando.

-NO CAMBIES EL TEMA, IDIOTA!- grito con toda la rabia que se acumulaba de su ser- SE LO QUE HICISTE Y CREO EN TUS PALABRAS, PORQUE ME IMAGINO LO QUE SERIAS CAPAZ DE HACER! ¿PORQUE, PORQUE..POR...?

Jack rapidamente corrio hacia la cama de frida y este le tapo la boca con la mano: seguramente el gritadero de la peliazul atraeria a los doctores y ese momento no queria que se desperdiciara.

-_Shhhhh_-dijo mirandola a los ojos, los de ella mostraba un odio incontrolable y no podia mover sus brazos pues eran debiles en comparacion a los de jack que eran grandes y fuertes- _¿No crees que tu show debe parar aqui? dejame decirte algo, ahora eres mia y nos casaremos, ! quieras o no !_

Finalmente le destapo la cara y dejo que frida recupere el aliento, para preguntarle tristemente, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de verlo a la cara para ver como reaccionaria con la pregunta:

-_Entonces, ¿es cierto?- _sus ojos mostraban la fragilidad de su alma y no tardaria en dejar salir las lagrimas que la obligaban liberar de ella_-¿ Es..esta ...esta muerto? ¿Manny esta muerto?_

Jack queria salir cuanto antes de esa habitacion, le dolia ver ala persona que mas ama en ese estado pero no queria sentirse debil ante ella, asi que se aproximo ala puerta pero no sin antes responder:

-_Si_- dicho esto, busco en su abrigo un objeto y se despidio así:- _ten un recuerdo de tu novio muerto_- y le lanzo ala cama el cinturon mistico de El Tigre.

Frida al verlo, se derrumbo: empezo a llorar como nunca, cogió el cinturón y sin ver salir a jack se acosto a un lado de la cama sin dejar de abrazar aquel objeto que con años habia nacido el recuerdo mas hermoso de su niñez: como conocio al hombre que siempre amó en toda su vida. Jack salio de la habitacion con la mirada baja _" yo hare que se olvide de él, no temas mi amor, lo olvidaras..ya veraz" _y con ese pensamiento se dirigio a la sala de espera.

Ahora era turno de Emiliano para visitar a su hija, solo que le parecio raro el regreso de Jack de la habitacion, tenia una cara muy extraña: como si algo malo pasara pero se lo tomaba muy ala ligera, esto preocupo mas al barbudo, pero no tenia tiempo de preguntarle que pasaba, pues la hora de visitas del hospital estaba pasando asi que fue directamente hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraba la peliazul.

Al llegar ala puerta, escucho sollozos, esto le partio el alma, seguramente estaba llorando por Manny, quien especificamente le habia ordenado a jack que lo trajera vivo o muerto, pero estaba con la certeza de que lo iba a traer vivo, pues no conocia los limites de la venganza, ahora lo conocia, y le daba miedo, aceptaba que le daba miedo hasta donde podria ir jack para obtener lo que quiere. dudo en entrar o no ala habitacion, a pesar de que los sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes y melancolicos, pero cegado por la ignorancia de lo bien y lo justo, pensaba que era solo una etapa y que pronto frida estaria mucho mejor cuando se haya casado con jack, claro esta, antes de eso, le haria firmar un acuerdo de que no haria ninguna de sus fechorias junto con sus hombres para que no se descuide la integridad de su hija y la imagen del nuevo novio de su hija. es decir, habria que controlar lo que hace para que se vea una familia funcional.

Al final decidio no entrar, no por ahora, tenia muchas cosas que pensar y queria dejar que su hija asimile la situación, asi que dio media vuelta y regreso con jack, este se mostro soprendido por la rapidez de la visita, pero jack le hizo una señal de que regresara al auto junto con el y obedecio, si queria ganarse la confianza de su suegro, tenia que obedecerlo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas Frida segia llorando asta que se le ocurrió algo era muy malo lo peor que le podía hacer a sus padres pero creía que era lo correcto asi que tomo su celular y marco un numero

-si bueno busco a un abogado – decía la peliazul por el teléfono

El abogado aprecio en el cuarto de la chica

-señorita que quiere hacer una demanda

- no quiero emanciparme

- bien solo frime esta demanda y será legal mente una adulta

Frida firmo ahora era legalmente adulta no necesitaba asus padres asi que el compromiso queda anulado era lo que pensaba Frida ahora habían pasado unos 3 dias Frida salió del hospital firmo unos papeles y se fue depues de una hora Emiliano y jack habían llegado pero le dijeron que la chica se había ido la enfermera la dio un una papel Emiliano lo leyó asi que se direigio ala casa cuando se encontró a Frida empacando

-jovencia temos que hablar

-bien

Ambos se dirigieron ala sala donde estaban todos

-Frida nos demandaste –decía Carmela muy preocupada

- si quería emanciparme

-que no te gusta ser una jovencita –decía Jack y Emilio

- no emanciparse es decir que Frida es legalmente una adulta

Todos se sorprendieron así que Frida salió y fue a su cuarto por sus maletas y salió de la casa decidió caminar por tabasco era un lugar muy hermoso asta que se detuvo un puente donde había un pequeño rio en ese momento Frida vio una pareja de novios besando y diciéndose te amo en ese momento Frida empezó a llorar y empezó a recodar como era su vida en ese momento saco de su maleta una cala metálica en forma de corazón donde tenia una hoja y unas fotos agarro la hoja donde había una canción escrita por ella quiera regalarse la a manny el día de su boda

ven a que escuchen tus

oidos este sereno suspirar

fija tus

ojos en el mar y

en ellos se reflejara, la luz de luna te

acompañara.

tan solo pude observar

tu bello rostro al dormir

mi corazon late mas

siento que me estremesco

descubriremos al fin

algo que solo tu soñabas

encontrar es la magia que ai

solo en las noche

(donde, donde, estas)

aquel legendario mar resplandeciente

silensciososo destellos mil

tiene luz de luna replandece

(cristal de plata)

magia, fuerza aqui estan hoy

se que me enamore

la luz de luna brillo (abre tus ojos)

se a deslisado hacia ti y la magica

luna traere amor!

(amor)

La chica solo lo vio ahora no había quien dedicarle esa canción

Continuara


	8. Un Gris Amanecer & Un Alma Solitario

_"_**LA BODA DE MIS PESADILLAS"**

_**Capitulo #8: "Un Gris Amanecer y Un Alma Solitario"**_

Parecian que las nubes grises ocuparan su lugar de esa mañana y las que siguen, por el resto de los siguientes dias, !que triste! Justo cuando el clima coincide con el corazon roto y destrozado de una residente de la hermosa ciudad de tabasco, opacando el aire de esperanza e ilusiones de un final feliz...lastima que la situacion se torno un poco mas oscura...

Guardar ese papel, en donde habia escrito dicha canción, cuyo destinatario ahora nunca podria tener el gusto de leerlo, dolía mucho, pero para frida, egoistamente, ahora no tendria el placer de ver su cara al terminar de leerla, no tendra el gusto de verlo sonreir y oir decirl sus tipicos comentarios _¿"eres muy cursi, sabias"?_ o _"¿Terminaste?" _que por oidos externos podrian parecer burla pero para frida, ahora, en este momento, mataria y daria, todo, todo por oir las palabras de su boca, que esfurman hasta el más tierno perfume de su voz, todo esto era como una daga quemada a filo caliente en el corazón marchito de Frida. No tenia a donde ir, no obstante, traia dinero consigo, pues se las habia ingenidado para **"pedir prestado" **por así decirlo, por no especular "Robado" un poco de dinero guardado en uno de los cajones de la nueva habitacion de Frida, quizas ahi lo dejo para su amada, "Tonto" penso para si misma, removiendo su bolsillo lleno de billetes verdes, "ahora necesito un lugar en donde poder quedarme en un cierto tiempo"..."donde , donde"...

y como si el destino ya estuviera escrito, mientras iba caminando por una avenia, a lo lejos aparecio un letrero llamativo pegado a un poste, aumento sus pasos para leerlo,que el letrero decia asi:

_**"Busco Compañera de apartamento"**_

_**Direccion:**_

_**Departamentos Villa Playas del Rosario, **_

_**Habitación #18 **_

_**Telefono:**_

_**(44) 887053212**_

Como si el anuncio fuera la respuesta a su búsqueda, inmediatamente arranco el anuncio de un golpe, y paro al primer taxi que pasaba por ahi, dando un paro en seco muy ruidoso, sin tiempo que perder, Frida se subió al auto y le indico la direccion del anuncio que señalaba, Las oportunidades tenian que ser aprovechadas en este momento, y sobre todo tenia que encontrar un lugar en donde establecerse porque no tardaria mucho para que el cielo se oscureciera y dejara entra ala noche.

Mientras tanto, en la residencial de Jack Perez, las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, no se encontraba Jack, pero eso no queria decir que no se libraria una feroz discusion adentro...

_-!...Fue tu culpa que mi hija se fuera de la casa!-_el gran reclamo de Carnelita, la mama de frida, retumbo provocando temblar los vidrios de cada ventana que se encontraba en la residencia. en cambio, Emiliano, parecia no parecia tomar tambien las cosas con calma, sobre todo un reproche de su esposa:

_-¿Como? ¿Mi culpa?-_pregunto irritado el papá de frida-_yo no sabia que frida fuese capaz de saber eso de ser...una ...adulta legal...sobre todo sin mi permiso!-_

-!_Emanciparse! pues de eso se trata, querido! ¿que creias entonces que era?- _pregunto pero al ver que su esposo se quedaba callado unos minutos, replico- arghhh-gruño de sorpresa su esposa- _¿sabes que? ! estoy Harta!-_se dio la vuelta pero no se movio- _y no solo por que desconoces lo que en verdad esta pasando aqui, tomartelo a la ligera, si no practiocamente arruinarle la vida a NUESTRA hija!..._

_-¿Arruinarle la vida?- _dijo casi en un susurro-_como segun yo..?_

Pero su esposa la interrumpio, ahora explotando en si todo lo que guardaba en estos meses en silencio respecto a sus sentimientos de lo que estaba pasando...

-!_EMILIANO!-_grito su esposa, dandole entender que ahora no seria ella la que se callara-_TU BIEN SABES, COMO YO QUE NUESTRA HIJA HA CRECIDO, AUNQUE NO LO QUIERAS ACEPTAR, AHORA ES CAPAZ DE TOMAR SUS PROPIAS DECISIONES, COMO PADRES, TENEMOS QUE APOYARLA Y DARLE LOS RECURSOS NECESARIOS PARA QUE SEA FELIZ-_se voltea para estar enfrente de su atonito marido_-¿pero para que?-_se pregunta, mirandolo a los ojos y bajando la voz, pero manteniendola firme_-¿Para que su padre lo arruine y ponga por medio sus propios intereses?...ese no es un buen padre, emilio, tienes tiempo para cambiarlo todo y recuperarte, quiero recuperar a mi marido, Emiliano__, quien es bondadoso con todos y nunca nos traicionaría..._

Emiliano no queria aceptar la verdad que se le gritaba enfrente, a viva voz...parecia despertar de un sueño profundo...cayendo a fondo de la triste realidad...pero !Ho porque siempre tenia que ser tan orgulloso! Su esposa siempre veia en el, el verdadero yo que otros podian ignorar, amaba a su esposa y al oirla sollozar enfrente de el, le hacia temblar las piernas de miedo, sintio un escalofrio y bajo la vista ala suelo: _"porque todo lo que siento que esta bien, es incorrecto" _se preguntaba, pronto le invadio su miedo secreto: _"¿que tal si con este reproche, Carmelita se decide mudar, lejos de mi presente cobardia?" ¿"habra valido entonces la pena su decision?"..._ casi tartamudeando, su boca fue quien temblo al pronuncia estas palabras:

-_Carmelita_-pronuncio su nombre sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-_ si estas dispuesta a alejarte de mi, mudarte y no saber nada de mi, de tu esposo el cobarde, no hare nada al respecto, te dejare ir, aunque sea lo mas doloroso que..._

En eso fue cortado por un beso tierno de parte de su esposa, ademas se recibir muchos de su eterna acompañante era lo mas aliviado que su corazón podria sentir, ¿esto significaba que...?

-_No voy a ninguna parte_-le dijo cortando el beso, y limpiando las lagrimas que le salian automaticamente a Emiliano- _Lo unico que queria era desahogarme y que me escucharas decir aquellas palabras que mi boca no sabian como pronunciar lo que le pasaba a uno de mis hijas que me diste...te perdono amor._

-_Gracias amor, eres...eres_-y al no poder decirle con las mismas palabras que se le formaban en la mente, el mismo se adelanto a atrapar los jugosos labios de su esposa, asi juraron estar desde el dia de su boda, ahora el estaba decidido a cambiar, por su esposa...y por el amor de sus hijas...

pero,entonces dejando a un lado a la pareja recien reconciliada...¿donde esta Jack?

En un lugar en donde, nadie se imagino, en la habitacion que le habia regalado a frida...

En el momento en que Emiliano y Carmelita estaban discutiendo, Jack, aburrido, se decidio a explorar la casa, pero muy en el fondo de su corazon, queria deambular por la habitacion de Frida, pues la curiosidad le ganaba mas que ala razon, sobre todo queria encontrar eso algo que le impedia para hacer feliz a su prometida, algo que "reemplazara" la culpa que sentia por mentirle a frida, respecto a Manny, quien estaba en un celda con tubos electrizados, es decir, daban una descarga de 1000 wats con solo tocarlo. claro esta,tambien, no lo podria matar de hambre, asi que solo le puso pan y leche como buen _"Tigre"_ de lo que figuraba ser.

Volviendo al asunto de Jack, el chavo entró en silencio ala habitacion, tal vez en silencio para asegurarse que nadie sospechara sus verdaderas intenciones. le echo una mirada a su alrededor: todo estaba muy limpio, arreglado, de pronto le llego un olor muy peculiar, parecia la fragancia de un perfume pero era raro..sabia a...¿moras azules?...si...si, ! el preferido de Frida!, el nunca acertó al perfume de fresas para regalarselo como muestra de confianza, pues aun estaba arrumbado entre sus cosas frente a su escritorio con su enorme espejo,( lo cual nunca utilizaba para maquillarse, contrario a lo que pensaba Frida, si no nada mas para peinarse). camino un poco mas para adentrarse ala enorme habitación, ahi, en la cama, en el centro, como si lo estuvierse esperando a que lo descubriera se encontraba una hoja de papel doblado, preso por la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba, llegó hasta la cama de frida y se acerco a tomarla, parecia una carta, pues enfrente de la hoja decia: "Para Manny"...Debia de suponerlo...no era para el, pero aun queria descubrir mas sobre lo que estaba escrito y lo abrió. Muchos de nosostros ya sabemos que estaba escrito, una carta donde confesaba todo el dolor que uno puede sentir al no tener a ese ser especial cerca de nosostros, y sobre todo, llevandose una parte de el, en el cuerpo...A jack, terminandolo de leer, le dio rabia: no solo porque frida seguia, a estas altura enamorada de Manny, si no porque, al fin y al cabo, el tenia que hacer algo para que las cosas cambien y la unica alternativa era: Aniquilar verdaderamente a Manny y fingir que no paso nada...ha! y a su padre y su abuelo, quien los tiene bien encerrados en otro lugar, una bobeda vigilado por sus cinco hombres, una bobeda donde es practicamente imposible de salir, y mas si tenia consigo mismo las botas, el cinturon y el sombrero de la familia rivera.

LLeno de rencor, por envidiar a que su eterno rival tuviese algo que nunca consigió y probablemente nunca conseguiria, agarro la carta, salió de la habitacion y se encamino hacia las afueras de la residencial para pasar por su escondite secreto: Su guarida...

La puerta se abrio automaticamente hacia la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, encendio las luces, lo primero en lo que diviso sus ojos fue la celda electrificada: ahi estaba el "heroe de Frida", acurrucado, probablemente dormido, tiritando de frio, quien sabe...pero le deceaba todo el mal del mundo, piso suavemente el suelo frio de la guarida y se aproximo ala celda para despertarlo, agarro antes que nada, en una esquina un pedazo de hierro oxidado,no para matarlo, ahorita no tenia ganas de acabar con el, seria muy rapido, le gustaba verlo sufrir, quizas lo dejaria ahi algunos meses, con tal de que a su prometida se le olvide el cuento que invento jack y se decida a ser feliz con el, como se merece...Alzo el hierro oxidado hacia enfrente y con ello golpeo la pared, que era a base de piedra y le dio un golpe en seco, para que el retumbe despertara de golpe a Manny y este se incorporara hacia el fondo de la celda como un chiquillo asustado, aun sus heridas tardaban en secar por completo.

-_Hola el tigre_- saludo friamente, dejando tirado el hierro a su lado.

Manny no contesto, no podia verse la expresion de su rostro pues la oscuridad le tapaba por completo su cara, sin embargo, temblaba sin parar, no de miedo, si no de rabia..

-_Bien_- se contesto cuando vio que no iba a abrir la boca-parece que el raton te comio la lengua, no es asi?- y rio con ganas.

-¿_D-DONDE ESTA GRAN PAPI Y RODOLFO...CONTESTA COBARDE_!-grito de pronto.

-_En una celda privada para que hablemos a gusto-_y termino con voz aspera-_Solos tú y yo...- _dijo, sonriendo por lo divertido que resultaba estar en el papel del malo.

_-¿Y NUESTROS OBJETOS MISTICOS?-_pregunto una vez más.

-_En la caja fuerte_-dijo perdiendo la paciencia- _! Pero ese no es el punto! quiero que me digas...¿como conquisto el corazon de Frida?-_dijo de pronto sacando de quicio al prisionero.

-¿_como dices_?-pregunto anonado, Manny ¿habra oido bien?

-_ZOPENCO!, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, tienes algo que Frida hace que caiga a tus pies...¿que es?_

_-Frida y yo estamos conectados por algo muy simple: El amor-_replico como si fuese lo mas obvio-_ !nos conocimos desde que eramos niños! ¿que creias? ! que con solo dandole una habitacion cara, una residencia nueva, o tener mucho dinero, le caerias bien...?-_

_! PRUMMMMMM ! _el sonido del fierro golpeado por las paredes llego a retumbar en los oidos de Manny, haciendolo quejar de dolor, sin dejar de taparse los oidos con las manos, ahora Jack no podia dejar que nadie se pasara de listo y más aun...! que se burlen de él !...

_-Vaya, ¿entonces no podemos hablar decente?- _pregunto jack enfrente de la celda- _que lastima! porque pensaba que con solo darme un par de consejitos te dejaria libre...en fin, me voy a no perder el tiempo de hablar contigo...despidete Manny! que dentro de poco estaras muerto!_

Diciendo esto, se paso de la celda hacia la salida, no sin antes dejar escapar la risa macabra de malo que le caracterizaba, Manny seguia quejando del dolor de los oidos, pero presintió como algo blanco, que se cayo de los bolsillos del pantalon de jack, cayó en el suelo, muy cerca de su celda, presa de la curiosidad, se acercó casi a rastas de donde se encontraba hasta llegar a ella...dios mío...era una carta de su amada!, rapido abrió el sobre y empezó a leerla...

me encuentro en mi habitación y siento un escalofrió recorrer por mi piel, ¿porque te siento tanto? pero solo basta bajar la mirada del porque este sentimiento y es que había olvidado que llevaba una parte de ti a mi lado, perdón que te lo ponga así, es una dura realidad pero es el mas intimo de mis sueños, llevar tu regalo en mi vientre, conmigo. te extraño, sin ti, no servirá en este mundo, necesito una familia para darle lo que mis padres no pudieron darme y sobre todo que esta nueva vida, pueda pronunciar la palabra "papa," por que estamos juntos en esto, no? siempre lo dijiste, ahora necesito que lo lleves a cabo, pues espero que no hayas roto tu promesa, porque en cada paso que doy me voy hundiendo en el lodo, necesito que tu amor me guie hacia la salida...  
>te necesito, ven pronto, no puedo vivir sin ti<p>

_te amo._

Unas cuantas lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y bajaron peligrosamente desde las mejillas hacia la carta, donde en un par de segundos, empaparon con furor la hoja de papel..al fin Manny comprendío, lo que dijo Jack antes de su feroz pelea...era cierto!...Frida...su peliazul...habian pasado meses despues de su encuentro, cuando frida y el compartieron algo mas que cuerpo con cuerpo...habian compartido el alma literalmente...! Frida estaba embarazada! Tendria un bebe..y sería de él...!

Al percatarse de este nuevo auto-descubrimiento, Manny supó que dejar de luchar, significaria la muerte, y más aun teniendo un motivo que le producia un sentimiento más alla de la palabra Felicidad, era un sentimiento unico e inexplicable, como el hecho de ser ...padre...

_**Mientras tanto, en la misma ciudad, a unos cuantos kilometros, por ahi...**_

En ese mismo intanste en que Frida se bajó del taxi y este siguio su camino, no podia explicar el hecho de estar en libertad, esa libertad que tanto ahnelaba de niña, y justo cuando más lo pedia, en el momento en que sus "injusticias" arruinaban su diversion, ahora respiraba aire de libertad ¿será por el hecho de presentarse ahora sola a punto de dar un paso que quizás no podria dar marcha atras? evidentemente el edificio delante de ella le mostraba lo diferente y emocionante que seria su vida, justo cuando su pie diera un paso en el suelo marrón que decoraba la entrada del departamento.

Desde afuera se veía un edificio de varios pisos, blanco y con tonalidades cafe, y como decorativo: una carpa negra que servia para proteger la entrada del lugar. adentro se veia mucho más pequeño todo: desde la recepción hasta el fondo donde se encontraba un pequeño elevador donde se encontraban el pasillo que corresponderia la habitacion #18 como le indicaba el anuncio, no fue facil encontrar la habitacion, pues entre tantos pasillos que se conectaban entre sí y pedir informes a los que residian ahi para encontrar el número de la habitación, le cansaba bastante, hasta que lo encontro, en el 5to piso se podria decir, en el primer pasillo que tenia lugar todas las puertas enfrente de si, con un espacio reducido.

Frida busco con la mirada el numero #18 y lo encontro: no era una puerta a que se le podria diferenciar de las démas pero habia buscado lo que queria. toco la puerta y esperó, no se sintieron los minutos pasar lento pues una chica de cabello rizado y ojos verdes pequeños, abrió la puerta despacio y se dejó ver que traía una blusa de mangas verde, una bermuda estilo pescador de tonalidad verde pero más oscuro y traía unas sandalias de bordes con diamantes.

La chica parecía confundida por la llegada de la peliazul, pero antes de que ella pensaba en abrir la boca para preguntar que se le ofrecia, Frida se adelanto, alzando el anuncio a su vista.

-_Hola, Buenas tardes_-dijo cortesmente- _vengo porque vi este anuncio..._

-! _Ha si! _-comento alegramente la chica- veniste justo cuando pensaba que no valia le pena colgar mis anuncios..¿_porqué no pasas?- _

-_Muchas gracias...em...-_se trabo al saber que no sabia su nombre.

-_Julieta Hérnandez _-dijo alzandole una mano-_me llamo Julieta y ! es un honor, pasa!-_dicho esto abrio la puerta un poco mas para dejarla pasar y Frida llego a una gran sala, donde las paredes eran opacadas por cuadros de pinturas abstractas, de diversos colores, muebles tapizadas de cuero y una gran alfombra esponjosa adornaba el suelo, algo que frida jamas pondria si fuese su casa, una sala así en su opinión...

_-¿y que te parece?- _pregunto repentimamente, parando a seco a la Invitada.

_-¿Emm?-_solo pudo articular la palabra.

_-!La sala! ¿que te parece la sala?-_argumento como si fuera obvio lo que queria decirle-¿no me quedo bonito?- y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina, pero evidentemente aún esperaba la respuesta de Frida.

-_Si...no esta...("tan mal")...Mal_-solo eso pudo decirle, para mostrar simpatia a lo que seria su compañera de cuarto.

Frida siguió a Julieta hasta adentrarse, donde se encontraban varios muebles, Frida se sentó en un sofa mediano y frondoso al ver la señal que hacia julieta con su mano "_ponte comoda_" y le pregunto:

-¿_Algo de tomar?¿te helado, limonada, café...agua chaya?-_

Frida esta a punto de preguntarle que era lo ultimo que dijo pero sintio su garganta reseca, por lo tanto pidio la limonada, Julieta se fue a buscar las bebidas y frida continuo observando a su alrededor y paso por su mente la palabra _"remodelacion_" accidentalmente.

Casi se sintió culpable por lo que pensaba, pero ahora no habia tiempo para culpas, pues no tardo mucho en llegar la chica de cabellos rizados con una bandeja de limonada y su misteriosa agua chaya...

-_Gracias_-dijo frida y le dio un sorbo.

-_De nada_, _de nada_-ella igual le dio un sorbo a su bebida- _y ahora, como vamos a ser compañeras de apartamento, necesito que sigas unas reglas sencillas: primero antes que nada: uno, tus cosas a un lado y las mias del otro, si necesitas una de mis cosas, se prestan pero me lo tienes que pedir, de acuerdo? 2) el costo mensual de alquier es de $6,000 pesos...no se si tengas una inconveniencia con eso..._

_-No, desde luego-_comento frida, saco su cartera de su bolsa y le enseño un puñado grande de billetes verdes-_claro que puedo ayudarte con el pago-_Julieta se quedo bocabierta.

-_¿como es que llevas tanto dinero contigo?-_dijo con tono preocupada-_¿tu...no...?_

_-no, no, es lo que piensas, es una larga historia-_mencionando esto, su cara se oscurecio por un momento por el repentino golpe a la realidad.

-_Bueno, sabes que tienes mi ayuda con lo que sea-_apoyo su mano en su hombro y la miro directamente a los ojo-_en serio, lo que sea._

_-muchas gracias-_Frida no encontraba palabras por el apoyo de una recien conocida, pero sabia que dentro de julieta se moria por saber que le estaba sucediendo asi que quizo cambiar de tema.

_-¿entonces, cual es la regla numero tres?- _le dijo con una sonrisa fingida y prestando atencion a quien seria su primera amiga en la ciudad.

Esa noche, a pesar de que estaba muy comoda en una cama individual, Frida no podia conciliar el sueño.

su mente la llenaba de tantos recuerdos: Su infancia, la aparición de Manny en su vida, como descubrió que su pasión era la musica, su mejor amigo apoyandola en todos los momentos donde se ponian grises, los enfrentamientos de sartana de los muertos, los dias que siguieron ahora con dudas y nuevo sentimientos revelados, como no nos acoplamos a lo que estaba gritando nuestros corazones cuando estabamos juntos, solo como amigos...primeras salidas como novios, el primer beso, el primer abrazo, cuando crecimos juntos como pareja, como nos jurabamos que nunca se iba a terminar, la noche en que lo hicieron el amor...en ese momento frida no pudo mas y se derrumbo del llanto, procurando tapar su boca para que no salga otro quejido y lamento corrompido de su pobre corazon, las lagrimas bajaban hasta sus mejillas y con ello llegaron hasta sus manos, frida sollozo fuerte, seguido se sento en su cama y dirigio su vista a la luna que se asomaba ala vista: tan grande, redonda y brillante, ese pedazo de roca le devolvia las esperanzas, que lo que sentia no era cierto, sabia, muy en el fondo de su incomprendido corazón, que Manny no se habia ido del todo, su recuerdo se quedo tallado en la piel, en el tejido de su corazon, en su mente, como algo inmortal, sentia su presencia, por algun extraño motivo sentia que no todo estaba perdido, que todo no debia porque quedarse asi, todo mejorara, algo se lo decia de forma subliminal..¿seria la luna? ¿porque confiaba en todo lo que decia la luna? ¿desde cuando escuchaba a la luna? Frida no lo sabia, pero a veces tu mejor forma de ver la vida en otro angulo, era observando las maravillas del mundo, esa era la Luna.

Frida detuvo un momento su llanto, pero no impidio que lagrimas de dolor dejen de bajar de sus mejillas, ella se acomodo de nuevo a su posicion en que estaba anteriormente, y cerro los ojos, aun nuevas imagenes se le formaron de su mente, pero esta vez era la imagen mas hermosa que sus ojos pudieran captar: Manny durmiendo junto a ella, en su habitacion. con ello sonrio, deposito su mano en su vientre con cuidado y sintio una especia de vida dentro de ella, no era un golpe era como una energia positiva que se formaba de ella y podia adivinar de quien vendria: de su hijo o Hija diciendole: "_No te preocupes mama, saldremos de esta"._

Finalmente, La peliazul se entrego con brazos abiertos a Morfeo, quien le regalo una noche de absoluta calma, sin pesadillas y sin sueño alguno, solo la paz de descansar con la fé de que vendra algo mejor...

Fin Del Capitulo #8.

Notas de la autora:

! Hola ! soy Angie mejor conocida como Oceangirl, espero que les haya gustado, mi jefa ( Frida) enfermo y me pidio que continuara sola con este capitulo, algo que hago con mucho gusto XD...aqui va algunas declaraciones sobre algunas definiciones que quizas no entendieron del todo:

_**PESCADORES: **_**Tambien conocidos como pantalones capri, son un tipo de pantalón que se lleva durante el verano con zapatos abiertos o durante el invierno con botas. Están diseñados para acabar cerca de media pantorrilla o justo bajo la pantorrilla. Son más populares para mujeres, aunque a finales del siglo veinte y principios del veintiuno se hicieron populares entre los hombres jóvenes en varios países.**

_**AGUA DE CHAYA:**_ **Proviene de una planta de lo cual se hace agua. es originario de Mexico y Guatemala donde se le conoce y se cultiva desde tiempos precolombinos. dicen que tiene muchos beneficios: dicen que cura las infecciones de la garganta, enfermedades de la piel, dientes, encias y la lengua. mi mama lo pide mucho en un restaurante de Mariscos de aqui en cancun pero personalmente no me gusta.**

y si se lo preguntan: si, Julieta es de estilo Hippie pero fresca y buena ondaa=)

Peace and love

Dejen reviews!

Los quiere.

Angie 3


	9. salvando ami enemigo

**Capitulo 9: salvando a mi enemigo **

Han pasado dos meses desde que Frida salió de su casa y ahora ella vivía con Julieta, que en poco tiempo se volvió su amiga y confidente. Julieta sabia sobre el embarazo así que un día en la tarde decidió realizar un Baby Shower para Frida, ya que ella había ido al ver al doctor para ver como estaba en su embarazo. La fiesta ya estaba lista, solo faltaba la festejada: en se momento Frida habría llegado y al entrar al departamento, vio todo oscuro.

_-¿Julieta?-_ Llamó a casa.

En ese momento se prendió la luz y saltaron desde sus escondites unas chicos _¡"SORPRESA"_ ¡a Frida le sorprendió esto al principio, después vio a Julieta, quien a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocerse eran amigas inseparables y sonrió. La fiesta había resultado perfecta: había de todo tipo de música y estaba adornada con globos azules y rosas de todo había etc. Hasta regalos como: juguetes, mantas, pañales, ropita color amarilla, ya que no sabían si seria niña o niño. La fiesta era un éxito y Frida estaba feliz, pero su felicidad no duró mucho ya que se empezaron oír comentarios sobre el padre del bebe:

_-¡oye que padre! usted y su esposo deben estar muy felices!-_ expreso uno.

- ¡_De seguro se parecerá al papa!-_contesto otra persona-

-_oye ¿y el padre donde estará si esta fiesta es tan importante?-_

Los comentarios habían puesto a Frida muy triste, estaba apunto de llorar, cuando Julieta se había dado cuenta de esto, les dijo a todos que la fiesta había terminado; así que Julieta le preguntó por qué se había puesto así, ella le contó todo la chica y comprendió por que se puso así, ya que el padre de su pequeño angelito (así es como le decía Frida) que no sabia sobre su embarazo. Pero como sabemos, todo eso era mentira.

A unos kilómetros en una mansión, se encontraba Jack Pérez. Pero en es momento, Jack se dirigía a su guarida y había entrado por unos momentos, pero se le olvido cerrar. En ese momento Emiliano apareció y al ver una puerta que nunca había visto en su vida abierta, decidió entrar. El lugar estaba oscuro así que siguió caminado hasta que escucho a Jack hablando con alguien y para su sorpresa ese alguien… ¿Era Manny?

Como acto reflejo, se escondió debajo de una roca que se formaba en la guarida y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, no obstante, pego el oído. Aquí había algo raro…para empezar: ¿Por qué Manny no estaba muerto?...

-_te lo diré por última vez-_se oía la voz seria de Jack-_o me veras obligadas a torturarte hasta que confieses: ¿Cómo puedo ganarme el corazón de Frida?-_

"así que Jack aun no ha se ha ganado a mi hija" pensó con amargura el jefe de policías.

Un Sangriento rostro se volvió contra Jack gritando con furia:- _¡No te diré nada!_-rugió a pesar de estar débil pero no para acceder-_No me importa lo que hagas conmigo, no te lo diré!_-y concluyendo, aprovechando que Jack estaba enfrente de la jaula donde lo encerró y le escupió en la cara con un rápido movimiento…esto dejo desprevenido a nuestro querido villano ricachón.

-_Eres un…_- empezó a decir, pasando una mano ala zona escupida y limpiándose el rostro-Te lo dejare para esta vez, no quiero ensuciarme la mano para levantar sospechas-se callo y luego agrego indiferente-_Bueno no creo que ese tonto de Emiliano se dé cuenta de nada, esta tan cegado por su futuro que no se daba cuenta que lastimaba a su hija…no me sorprende que Frida haya decidido irse de la casa…_

Ahora lo que crujía no era la mueca de Manny despidiendo ira, si no el puño que se formo inevitablemente de Emilio, aun escondido pero, no sabia si duraría mucho tiempo escuchando las palabras de Jack…"¿Cómo pudo confiar ciegamente en el"? Emiliano cerro los ojos, su ira iba en aumento, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía: ira e irritación, decidió respirar profundo, cautelosamente se puso en una mejor posición detrás de la roca para escuchar y se mantuvo expectante de lo que ocurriría:

_-¿Entonces que pretendes? ¿Usar a Frida como un capricho solo para ti, fingiendo darle amor solo para ayudarle a su patético padre las ganancia de tu herencia y así tener un futuro mas prometedor?_-dio una pausa para escuchar el silencio envuelto en la guardia y respondió a lo bajo- ¡! _que asco me das!_-dijo esto ultimó con una expresión de asco que provoco revolver el estomago de Jack. Este sin embargo no quería flaquear delante de su prisionero, no dijo nada pero se voltio sin decir nada y busco algo entre la paredes de la guarida, por poco pasa por donde se escondía Emiliano pero este hasta aguanto la respiración para no ser detectado. Jack regreso, pero traía en sus manos un látigo: "esto es demasiado"-pensó Emiliano, ahora sudando gotas de miedo: fríos e impacientes por salir.

Antes de que Manny se diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, Jack lo obligo a salir de su celda, pero aun no podía escapar: tenia esposadas tanto las manos como los pies; hacían eco cuando Manny trataba de caminar lo más erecto posible, aun con signos de tortura y heridas secas. Signo del maltrato cuyo responsable solo caería en las manos de Jack. Una vez que Manny estaba afuera y antes de que se diera cuenta, Jack había levantado el látigo en el aire con su mano Izquierda:

_-¡!SUFREEEEEEE!-_grito intrépidamente ante los ojos de miedo de Manny a punto de dar el golpe. Pero antes de que llegara a azotarlo, un ruido inesperado provoco que Jack se detuviera a mitad del camino de golpearlo: El sonido era similar cuando una piedra choca con fuerza contra otra piedra, fuerte y estrepitoso. Jack dejo el látigo para ir a investigar la causa del sonido pero no encontró nada en la fría guarida hecho de piedra: Emiliano, presa del pánico, no lo pensó y tiro una pequeña piedra contra la pared, parando en seco la tortura Injusta que se le presentaba ante sus ojos.

Jack, convencido de que nadie estaba mas que el y su prisionero en ese momento en la guarida, regreso en donde estaba Manny, quien aun estaba tirado en el suelo, asustado por lo que Jack seria capaz de hacer y lo horrible que pudo ser el golpe, él era valiente, pero en ese momento de debilidad y estar esposado lo traía sin cuidado, no sabría como defenderse ante el, no obstante la ira por las nueva noticias de las intenciones de Jack aun lo hacían estremecer en todo el cuerpo.

-_Bien_-comento bajando para agarrar de nuevo el látigo y subiéndolo por lo alto de su cabeza_-¿En donde nos quedamos? ¡Ha si_ ¡- fingió recordar y una vez mas alzo el látigo, poniendo a temblar de miedo e impotencia a Manny, pero sucedió otro contratiempo:

_-pipipip-pipipip_-Sonó el tono de alarma del reloj de oro que traía Jack en el brazo. Este bufo de fastidio y lo consultó-_Bien parece que te salvaste_-comento mirándolo con reproche pero mostrando una sonrisa retorcida- _tengo que ir a hacer algo importante, vuelve a tu jaula. Te doy hasta mañana para que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho y puedas decirme lo que te encargue: como conquistar el corazón de Frida. O si no_-Miro a su látigo y luego dirigió la vista hacia Manny-_Bueno ya lo sabes-_ dicho esto se dio la vuelta, guardo el látigo por encima de un portallaves a la vista, no muy lejos de la entrada. En ella se podía vislumbrar el destello de unas llaves maestras- _No intentes nada o te arrepentirás_- y salió por la puerta, volviendo que la oscuridad penetre suavemente por el frio lugar, dejando a Manny solo…ó…eso es lo que pensaba.

Las horas pasaron lentamente tanto para Emilio como Manny, Pues el primero no salía de su escondite hasta asegurare que sea muy de noche para dar el primer paso de su plan recién elaborado: Liberar a Manny…

Emilio cabeceaba del sueño que le provocaba la oscuridad y el frio de la guarida, pero recordó la traición de Jack y con ello se mantuvo despierto. Entonces cuando su celular dio las 12:00 de la noche, se incorporo del lugar donde se escondía y con todo el silencio y calma del mundo se dirigió primero hacia el llavero que se colgaba en la pared, parecía fácil: solo tomar la llave y listo, pero No se percato que el llavero traía un comando de seguridad de voz robótica y pidió desde la pequeña bocina: -¿Contraseña?- incomodando a Emilio, pues la voz era potente y no quería ser descubierto, además no sabia la posible contraseña para que le dejaran agarrar las llaves.

Emiliano pensó en muchas palabras, probó con "Ricachón" "Ricky Ricon" "Jackricon" "dinero" hasta "Alcornoque" pero la luz de error no dejaba de parpadear de lo erróneo que era el intento de parte de Emilio. Este sentía que tenía las horas contadas, si no se apresuraba en pensar en la contraseña correcta, quien sabe si las horas pasan, se hace de día y volvería Jack con su intolerable tortura hacia Manny. Preso de la presión que se generaba él pensaba en voz alta repitiendo...

-_Contraseña…contraseña…. ¿Cual será_?- en ese momento, como si la suerte estuviese de su lado, se cambio la luz roja con una verde, dándole a entender que…! Era la contraseña correcta ¡!, entonces las llave se liberaron y cayeron con sumo cuidado en las manos de Emilio quien estaba asombrando aun con el hecho de que su contraseña sea… ¿contraseña? "vaya que genio" pensaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

En ese momento, ya obtenida las llaves, camino con sumo cuidado y con las manos por adelante, ya que estaba muy oscuro, casi a ciegas logro visualizar después de unos cuantos pasos la celda cuadrada de metal en el cual estaba atrapado nuestro héroe felino. Este no se percató de la presencia de otra figura surgiendo desde la oscuridad y se aproximaba hasta el lugar en donde estaba temblando de frio, la ira estaba siendo opacada suavemente por este factor externo pero no dejaba de recordar aquellas duras palabras que sus oídos le obligaron escuchar.

No tenía tiempo que perder Emiliano y era su principal preocupación para llevar a cabo sus nuevos planes; así que dio el primer paso:

_-Pss Pss_-silbó suavemente por encima de la celda, más sin embargo no recibió una respuesta de parte del prisionero- _Manny…Manny despierta soy yo_- esto ultimo lo dijo esperanzado de que supiera que ahora se encontraba en su bando.

_-¿He?-_respondió finalmente la voz seca de Manny, rompiendo el sueño por el llamado de aquel extraño; bueno ni tan extraño, de echo se le hacia muy conocido esa voz peculiar pero no sabia distinguir su dueño-_Quien, Quien eres?-_pregunto con cierto temor en la voz.

-_Soy yo_- dijo este, a continuación saco su celular del bolsillo, lo puso a la altura de su pecho y con la iluminación de la pantalla se dejo ver con la luz- Soy Emiliano-pausó un momento y confesó- _y vine a rescatarte…_

Manny sé que do muy confundido pero no tenas ganas de cuestionar así que solo lo siguió:

_-¿porqué me salvo?_ –pregunto Manny.

_-por que me equivoque, si, __me equivoque con respecto a confiar ciegamente en Jack__ pensando que era mejor que tu y que cambiaria la vida de Frida. Estoy muy arrepentido, pero no es momento de hablar… hay que encontrar a tu familia-_

-tiene razón-comentó Manny, sin saber que decir por la confesión de Emiliano.

Ambos buscaron por horas, pero nada, hasta que Manny enojado patea una piedra que pega en la fuente y como por arte de magia el puente se mueve por si solo, abriendo un pasaje secreto. Ambos ven que se abre una escalera para bajar hacia lo más profundo de la oscuridad que proyectaba el lugar, por suerte no había nadie, así que, Armados de valor, el moreno y el oficial de policía bajaron las escaleras, el papa de Frida recordó que traía una lámpara consigo en su cinturón de trabajo, así que lo uso para al menos no tropezar, al final de las escaleras, siguieron un pasillo largo y de ahí, se detuvieron, les pareció escuchar voces, al principio eran inatendibles, era la combinación de 2 voces al mismo tiempo que susurraban, luego, a medida que se aproximaban a una luz plateada que divisaban en la oscuridad, las voces se convirtieron en gritos:

_-¡!Ayudaaaa, estamos en una celda atrapados, nos tiene a costa de nuestra voluntad! _Manny en seguida reconoció las voces…eran ni mas ni menos que las voces de su abuelo y su padre!, no pudo evitarlo y corrió hacia el fondo por la emoción, donde los pasos alertaron al puma loco y a White pantera, pero al ver que se trataba de su nieto cuando se acercaba a una pequeña luz que iluminaba apenas la celda, saltaron de alegría, a pesar de estar muy débiles:

_-¡MANNY!-_gritaron ambos con la esperanza volviendo a sus rostros.

Manny revisó las llaves que traía consigo mismo, probaría las demás que cuelgan del mismo llavero. Le miro a Emiliano para que le ayudara a encontrar la llave correcta y por si acaso, no usar la misma con el cual lo libero de la celda, El papa de Frida le indicó la supuesta llave que debía usar y Manny la probo primero, no cabía, entonces uso la siguiente y tampoco, después usó la tercera que le seguía y efectivamente se escucho un ligero "clic" y el candando por fin estaba abierto…el abrazo familiar no pudo faltar después, Manny estaba ahora contento de estar en paz con Emiliano y sobre todo estar de nuevo con la gente que mas amaba. Era un cuadro hermoso y Emiliano no pudo evitar que una lágrima se saliera de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Jack al fin había encontrado donde vivía Frida, según sus guaruras habían visualizado a una chica con cabellera azul entrando a un cierto departamento de la ciudad. Así que le puso una trampa: Frida se encontraba en la sala con Julieta cuando ella va a la cocina, entonces de repente Frida ve en la ventana, sobre el jardín, a un conejo blanco atrapado en la reja, pues su papita se había atorado. Frida, por el amor que le tiene por los animales, sale para salvarlo… cuando detrás aparece Jack y le pone en la boca rápidamente un pañuelo con somnífero, Frida no pudo resistirse al efecto de la droga y se desmayo. Jack la atrapa, en ese momento Julieta sale al patio en busca de su amiga, cuando ve a Jack alejándose con Frida en su limosina, entonces Julieta trató de alcanzarlos pero no pudo ella desesperada busca en el cuarta de su amiga algo que le ayude a localizar al padre de Frida o al padre de su bebe busco por todas partes hasta que encontró su agenda… busco el teléfono y encontró el numero de Manny ya que era el ultimo supo que era el padre del bebe de Frida ya que en el nombre de Manny tenia corazones alrededor así que marco el teléfono. Por suerte Manny lo traía pero no lo podía ocupar y pedir ayuda porque no había señal así que marco el número cuando él contestó y le dijo:

-¡_bueno! ¿Hablo con Manny?-_Contesto una desesperada voz.

-_si…em ¿Quién eres_?-contesto un anonado moreno saliendo de un escondite secreto.

-_mira, soy una amiga de Frida_- comenzó a decir nerviosa Julieta.

-_dime, ¿donde esta? Dímelo por favor_…

- _mira, tengo algo importante que decirte pero no puede ser por teléfono, debe ser frente a frente. Te veo en el parque en 15 minutos-_

-_esta bien, te veo allá_-dijo Manny y colgó el teléfono.

_-¿que paso?_ –pregunto Emilio

-_me llamo una amiga de Frida-_contestó Manny pero no quería perder más tiempo explicando algo mientras tenia que apresurarse para ir a un encuentro…

-_Me tengo que ir_- digo y corrió apresuradamente dejando varios signos de interrogación hacia atrás.

Después de tanto correr Manny llego ha un parque y se sentó en una banca dispuesto a calmarse lo más posible, hasta que llegase la supuesta amiga de Frida, no sabría como la reconocería, pero seria dispuesto a todo por su Frida, entonces una chica de pelos rizados y aspecto al estilo hippie se acercó a él de manera tímida:

_-¿Manny?-_contesto. Lo reconoció en seguida, pues Frida le había hablado de su aspecto tan profundamente bien detallado que no seria difícil reconocerlo en cualquier lugar.

-¿_Eres la chica con quien hable hace un momento?-_la chica asintió- _¿Dónde esta Frida? ¿Qué sucede?-_soltó todo de repente como si ella tuviera las respuestas.

- _Veras Frida y yo estábamos conversando en mi departamento, de un momento a otro le dije que si me esperaba pues tenia que hacer algo en la cocina, entonces escuche un grito seguido de un golpe, entonces fui a revisar y Frida no estaba en su lugar, me fije en la ventan_a _y entonces observe que __vinieron unos tipos, grandes y corpulentos, los reconocí en seguida porque en una parte de mi vida me tope con ellos, son los guaruras de Jack! no sé que sucedió que salió Frida a la casa y de repente ellos le saltaron enseguida y los vi llevándolo a Frida inconscientemente...! se fueron hacia el sur! corre!_

Manny sale corriendo hacia dicho lugar para salvar a su amada Frida, estaba seguro que Jack le haría algo malo y perverso ya que estaba loca y obesionadamente por Frida.

Ese extraño sentimiento de haber dormitado por horas y sentirse débil, era exactamente lo que sentía Frida en este momento, no sentía sus manos, pero obviamente sabia que las tenia, parecía como si su cuerpo se recuperara de una anestesia potente que de un modo lo había inhalado sin querer, no recordaba nada, solo recordaba al pobre conejito cuya patita estaba atrapada en una trampa….y ahora, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se preguntó pero primero tenia que abrir lo ojos y trato, por mas pesados que sentía los parpados, los abrió lentamente, y entonces se encontró acostada en su propia cama, ¡en su habitación! Con razón se encontraba tan familiarizada con la textura en donde sentía estar acostada, pero parecía que no estaba sola…porque escucho una voz que juraría odiar en toda su vida:

-_Bienvenida de nuevo a tu casa, querida_- dijo una voz odiosa.

_-¡Jack!_ –reacciono enseguida como si hubiera tenido una descarga eléctrica y trato de alejarse lo mas posible de él-¿_Por qué me trajiste aquí?-_

-_Es que te extrañaba mucho mi amor_- dijo Jack fingiendo inocencia y poniendo cara de perrito triste, algo que Frida odiaba que le hiciera_-¿Qué no podía rescatar a mi querida prometida?-_

-_Primero! no soy tu prometida! Segundo: JAMAS me uniré contigo en cualquier modo, me arrancaste al hombre que en verdad amó y Tercero: ¡TE ODIO!-_grito con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose un poco mas del olor y la presencia que irradiaba Jack lo cual la asqueaba, pero el imbécil seguía sonriendo como si nunca se retractara de sus actos:

-_Claro que te unirás conmigo y sabes porque_-preguntó sin recibir repuesta de Frida y continuo_- ha no ser que_-la miro fijamente hacia lo ojos- _quieras que te obligue a quitarte él bebe por la fuerza, culparte por mal cuidado y hacerlo mi sucesor…claro esta, eso no quieres para tu pequeño o pequeña ¿verdad?-_Observó a Frida quien temblaba de pies a cabeza por la imposibilidad de salir en este problema.

A pesar del miedo y asco que le traía al verlo salirse con la suya nuevamente, a pesar de pensar en escapar nuevamente a refugiarse en casa de su amiga Julieta, de tratar de encontrar a su papá y decirle lo que Jack es capaz de hacer, tuvo miedo. Por primera vez en la vida tuvo miedo y es que no era por su propia vida que amenazaba con ser destruida si no por su bebe, no quería ningún mal futuro con el, ni siquiera que fuese tan ruin con eso valores tan bajos como los que representaba a Jack!

El silencio era lo que más desesperada al niño rico, y se impaciento, por lo tanto esta vez se sintió seguro de la decisión que tomaría Frida.

-¿_y bien? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?_-pregunto él sin tener la delicadeza de al menos acercarse a Frida y tomarle la mano como se hacia tradicionalmente, sin embargo a Frida no le importaba eso, estaba espantada y odiada por si misma por lo que iba a decir a continuación pero finalmente lo dijo:

-_si Jack_-trago saliva y cerró los ojos- _voy a casarme contigo_-dijo esto con un odio en la voz y agrego:- _SOLO por mi bebe lo hare, me casare contigo…_

_-¡Excelente!-_ exclamo Jack ante la indiferencia de Frida. En este momento dio 3 aplausos y uno de sus guaruras se presentó en la puerta de la habitación, haciendo una reverencia y le ordenó- _dile a los demás que preparen el patio y todo para la boda de mañana!-_y Frida ahora si levanto la cabeza, incrédula y su corazón estaba a mil por hora- _¿has dicho mañana?-_exclamo casi sin voz suficiente para mostrarse valiente.

_-¡Claro mi hermosa dama!-contestó_ sonriente mirando hacia la incrédula Frida- _¡No hay que desperdiciar más tiempo!, además ¿olvidas que soy rico y puedo organizar un evento así de un día para otro?..._

-_pero aun mi padre no aprobará la boda_-contesto Frida al recordar a su familia.

-_a tu padre le caigo bien eso no seria un problema, el solo quiere que tengas un futuro comprometedor y creo que eso es lo que mas necesitas, mi amor, quiero lo mejor para ti_-fingió Jack como siempre.

_-¿Dónde esta mi padre y mi madre en este momento?-_Pregunto Frida sorpresivamente.

-_mmm tu madre esta de compras, tu padre lo ignoró_-dijo Jack sin darle importancia-_pero un día tu madre me dijo que me daría su bendición si decidiera un día organizar la boda_- (NOTA DE AUTORA: carmelita lo dijo antes de saber que Frida estaba triste por vivir en la residencia de Jack y sin saber antes que su hija estaba esperando un bebe de Manny).

-_no puedo creerlo, ¿te dijo eso?-_dijo Frida sin creer que su madre lo aprobará.

-¡_No te preocupes mi amor, seremos felices juntos ya lo verás!-_contesto el ricachón y entonces se acercó a su oído- _ha y una cosa más, a los invitados les diré que el hijo que esperas es un bebe mio y por ello es la boda-_

A Frida se le hervía la sangre de escuchar una total falsedad en contra de su dignidad, así que su reacción fue empujarlo lejos de su vientre y gritar- ¡! NO DEJARE QUE DIGAS TALES PALABRAS!- y se protegió su estomago como signo de protección, parecía que Frida estaba fuera de si…

_-¿Ha no?-_dijo Jack fingiendo sorpresa- _¿Te acuerdas de lo que quedamos si no te casabas conmigo? Dejare al bebe en paz, solo….si te casas conmigo, entendiste?...además sin Manny no tienes otra figura paterna para él o ella…_

Otra vez ese molesto nudo en la garganta la termino por inundar seguido de un peso en el estomago, pero no cedió a las lagrimas enfrente de quien mas odiaba y la provocaba.

CONTINUARÁ….


	10. el poder del amor

**Capitulo# 10: "El Poder Del Amor" **

El dolor no era nada comparado con la rabia. Frida finalmente alzó la cara y respondió casi como si lo dijese acabaría el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

_-Lo haré, me casar__é__ contigo- _

Lo que no se percataban, es que todo esto fue escuchado por Manny Rivera, quien se las ingenio para colarse desde el alfeizar de la ventana. Con el tiempo encima y el corazón apretado por el miedo, salió corriendo sin tiempo que perder hacia el lugar en donde dejo a Emiliano, su abuelo y su padre ausentes. y les explico todo.

-_Tengo que salvar a Frida-_ concluyó a viva voz en son de angustia.

_-__Espera, es muy arriesgado, hay que planearlo bien__-_ contesto el sargento.

_-__Bien dicho, necesitare tu ayuda_- en ese momento su conciencia intervino "Espera, ¿en verdad dije eso?...! estamos hablando de Emiliano!" pero fue callada por la realidad concentrándose en la problemática de la situación.

Planearon todo hasta que el sol empezaba a esconderse .el reloj marcó las 6:00pm cuando terminaron de acuerdo todos y Emilio deja a Manny para regresar a la Residencia Pérez y contarle todo a su esposa. Carmela en ese momento estaba bordando un suéter de lana rojo en la sala y es cuando detecta la llegada de Emilio, ensombreciendo una sonrisa falsa y la mirada perdida en el rostro de su marido.

_-¿Sucede algo malo?-_pregunto percatándose que Emiliano se sentaba a lado de ella como si pretendiera confesarle algo.

No duro mucho tiempo cuando la boca de Carmelita estaba abierta por el sabor amargo y seco que la noticia del sargento de policía acaba de decirle en ese momento.

-_Por eso necesito tu ayuda-_ y justo cuando su esposa iba a responder, Jack se aparece por la sala:

-_buenas tardes_ –dijo Jack evidentemente fingiendo caballerosidad- _Adivinen: ¡Frida y yo nos casamos mañana ¡_

Ambos se sorprendieron por la tal noticia, a carmelita le nació un fugaz pero repentino deseo de pararse y golpearlo. Estaba punto de hacerlo pero Emiliano la detuvo. Jack se mostró perturbado por un momento, pero no le importo de donde venia tal comportamiento, últimamente no le interesaba a la familia de Frida más que a ella misma por lo que se volvió un egoísta excéntrico. Se retiró del lugar decepcionado por que la reacción de ambos no era lo que él Espera. Ya solos, Carmelita y su marido Planearon lo siguiente: todos los policías se vistieran de meseras en el día de la boda, hasta Julieta, y que esperaran la orden para arrestar a Jack ya que tenia ciertos problemas con la ley muy grandes como: estafa, secuestro e intento de asesinato entre otros.

Finalmente Había llegado el día de la boda. Todo estaba planeado, solo faltaba los objetos místicos de los riveras, cosa que no fue difícil de encontrar ya que en la caja fuerte donde los tenia había un cartel donde decía: "_objetos místicos de los rivera". _Mientras tanto, Julieta Tambien decidió ayudar a su mejor amiga. Era raro, tenían poco de conocerse pero se sentían que era una parte de ella, es decir eran como hermanas, así se sentía ella. Conforme al plan, de igual modo se vistió como mesera, fingió ser de las que arreglaban el patio trasero de la residencia de Jack para la boda y a escondidas fue al cuarto de Frida, donde Frida se arreglaba con ayuda de las mucamas quienes la peinaban, le arreglaban el vestido y la maquillaban. En es momento, Julieta entra y al notar a Frida tan triste, cosa que las mucamas no percibían, Le dio cosa, así que le mintió, diciendo que las buscaba el jefe de policías Emiliano y cuando salieron del cuarto, en eso se le acerco a ella:

_-¿Por qué tan triste señorita? ¡Se supone que es el día más feliz de su vida!_

-_Se supone que este es el día mas importante de mi vida, y sin embargo siento que aun la presencia de Manny sigue aquí y me susurra que no lo haga, no quiero cometer m__á__s errores, mi bebe no es un error pero... ¿como decirle que estoy con una persona que en realidad no amo?-_ dijo todo esto con suma tristeza en su voz y salido de su corazón.

_-¿Por qué no?-_ en eso reconoció esa voz en seguida pero no estaba segura- _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

En ese momento Julieta se quita el disfraz y antes de que Frida pudiera expresar su asombro, corrió a abraza a su amiga, quien le corresponde el abrazo. Entonces Frida le cuenta que Jack la soborno con quitarle al bebé si no se casaba con él. Julieta le dijo que la sacaría de este embrollo y salió a seguir con el plan, no sin antes abrazarla otra vez y prometiéndole que todo terminaría, claro no diciéndole exactamente que sucedería.

Frida terminaba de peinarse cuando derepente siente una patadita en su vientre, cosa que la pone muy feliz y cierra los ojos.

-_Eres Tú lo único que tengo y no dejare que te lastimen-_susurro solo para él bebe, el fruto de su amor-_ por eso quiero que escuches una canción que escribí hace mucho__ tiempo__… espero que te guste bebé: _

**Quiero contar que esta es la historia**

**Más hermosa de todas,**

**Yo se que tu podrás mirar mejor**

**Y con atención...**

**Por que se ve**

**Que el cielo es azul y el sol**

**Alumbra tan fuerte,**

**Porque verdes son los**

**Árboles que vez**

**A tu alrededor...**

**Si respiras hondo una vez**

**Y lo miras con el corazón**

**Ya no habrá palabras para**

**Explicar lo que es**

**Puede ser el brillo de tu risa...**

**Por que hoy voy a soñar**

**Con lo que vendrá,**

**Hoy quiero alcanzar**

**Todo lo que deseo,**

**Aunque sea difícil de lograr**

**Quiero continuar por**

**Que yo siento**

**Que no hay nada que**

**Me impida ya.**

**Si te sientes mal deja de llorar**

**No hay nada más bello**

**Que ver tu sonrisa, solo al escuchar a tu**

**Corazón poco a poco**

**Tú estarás mejor**

**Y sabrás todo lo que**

**Puedes tener...**

**Mira aquí hay todo**

**Lo que necesitas**

**Para tu vida,**

**Si mas que hacer el**

**Mundo te dará mil**

**Cosas para ti...**

**Ya vez que tú podrías**

**Descubrir tus mágicas esperanzas,**

**Ellas siempre están hay**

**Brillando para darte**

**Valor...**

**Si lo veo con más claridad**

**Puedo ver lo que hay mas allá,**

**Imagino todo lo que**

**Creí entender,**

**Ahora sé que todo esto es de verdad...**

**Porque, porque...**

**No hay nada mejor que sentir tu amor**

**No quiero pensar que algún día**

**Termine, por que ya no quiero nada mas**

**Quiero aprovechar cada momento**

**Ya no quiero amar a nadie mas**

**Si sientes temor yo estaré hay**

**No pienses jamás que todos**

**Han caído, porque tu sonrisa**

**Traerá cosas bellas y felicidad...**

**Creeré en cada amanecer...**

**Hoy quiero sentir la libertad**

**Y decir con mucha claridad,**

**Que este amor que siento**

**Nadie me lo quitar****á****...**

**Quiero ver tu risa en cada despertar...**

**Porqué hoy voy a soñar**

**Con lo que vendrá,**

**Hoy quiero alcanzar**

**Todo lo que deseo,**

**No habrá nada que me impedirá**

**Todo seguirá en mi camino...**

**El futuro con seguridad**

_**Si te sientes mal deja de llorar**_

_**No ay nada más bello**_

_**Que ver tu sonrisa,**_

_**Este sentimiento es de verdad**_

_**Déjate llevar y abrázame...**_

Esas dulces letras, salidas de lo mas profundo del atolondrado corazón de Frida fueron depositadas suavemente hacia el pequeño odio semi-desarrollado del bebe, puesto que con escuchar a su madre desde el interior, provocó que se moviera alegremente dando otra patadita de gusto por la canción y esto hizo que Frida se sorprendiera aun mas que fuese capaz de sentir una alegría inimaginable y sonrió de complicidad. Pronto las mucamas regresaron enfadadas puesto que les había mentido la mesera disfrazada de Julieta, pero siguieron alistando a Frida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las mucamas le arreglaron el hermoso cabello azul: primero peinándola con un brushing profesional, luego le plancharon el cabello y armaron los rulos con la buclera, sin tiempo que perder, cogieron por atrás un cachó de cabello a Frida para crearle una media cola, lo cual lo usaron para hacer un "chongo" y amarrarlo, por ultimo le dieron los últimos accesorios blancos de novia para ponérselas atrás de su cabeza y le enchinaron las yemas de cabello azul para que caigan como cascada delante de su cara: estaba realmente hermosa.

Ahora solo faltaba el maquillaje, que era simple: escogiendo los tonos de acuerdo a la piel de la novia, le aplicaron corrector, un poco de sombra azul pálido en sus parpados, también una ligera capa de sombra gris para hacerle juego, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y color en sus labios, con rojo carmesí. Frida no pudo reconocerse en el espejo y las mucamas lloraban de alegría alegando "que hermosa se ve señorita" detrás de ella mientras la peliazul no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior.

Ahora solo faltaba el vestido: ayudada por las 4 mucamas, le ayudaron a vestirse deslizando el vestido desde arriba hacia abajo, claro esta, también teniendo cuidado con la panza notada por el embarazo de la novia. Frida se sentía realmente extraña, como si estuviese viviendo un sueño que hace mucho que no se veía en el y por supuesto con la persona a quien menos se imagino que se iba a comprometer. Era realmente triste pensar que su belleza iba a ser contemplada por un hombre a quien no se le salta el corazón cuando sus ojos marrones son depositados en los azules de Frida. Era realmente Triste. Las mucamas empezaron también a llorar y alegar de alegría que se veía hermosa y que seria la boda del año. A Frida no le importaba como se sentía…se sentía desnuda y opaca en su interior, pero pensando en él bebe que crecía dentro de ella, todo esto ahora tenia sentido y les dio una falsa sonrisa a sus ayudantes para que ellas no sospecharan nada de lo que sentía la novia en este momento.

La boda se supone empezaría alas 4: 30. En el patio de atrás de la residencia de Jack Pérez se asomaba una gran carpa blanca, llenando la mitad del espacio, que se usaba como refugio para la mesa de los invitados, donde estaban colocados de manera horizontal y mirando de frente hacia el pequeño altar, que era nada mas otra mesa pero de madera, decorada por un mantel blanco largo que tapaba las patas de dicho mueble y en los dos extremos de la mesa pusieron dos candeleros de gran tamaño junto con una biblia y un par de velas aromáticas con tono romántico para la ceremonia, todo lo de atrás adornado con un arco lleno de flores silvestres y un gran piano en una esquina para la música de entrada. El espacio libre donde los invitados se instalarían donde estaba todo lleno de mesas con 6 sillas cada una, decorada con el mantel blanco, tenían ya las piezas de platos, 3 juegos de cucharas y de tenedor, en el centro se acomodaba un tarro de hermosas orquídeas con un suave aroma. La decoración de la boda estaba cuidadosamente conservada y bien organizada en lo cual los invitados disfrutarán de la ceremonia y después de ello, la fiesta.

Como la boda era en cierta manera "privada", es decir, solo venían de invitados algunos familiares tanto de Jack como de amigos, todo igual de excéntricos perfiles de ricachones, algunos pocos familiares del mismo, también sorpresivamente llegaron algunos conocidos amigos de la escuela Leone cuyos nombres serian difícil de recordar por parte de Frida. Todos se acomodaban inquietamente en sus asientos mientras el reloj marcaba las 3:00pm… ¡faltaba una hora y media para que boda diera comienzo!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, en la reunión del parque central de la ciudad:

-¡_muy bien!_ –dijo Manny satisfecho, mirando a todos- _¿entonces todos ya captaron el plan en acción?_

Los 16 policías, todos, absolutamente todos, vestidos de meseras y con zapatillas en tacón, dijeron un "_si" _asintiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Manny, seguido de su escolta disfrazada para no ser descubiertos, le siguieron, acompañado de Gran Papi, Rodolfo y Emiliano, hacia la residencia Pérez, lugar en donde sería la gran boda, pero, si todo saldría bien, la anti-unión de Frida con el propietario del lugar.

La siguiente fase del plan, consistía en que todos subieran el techo, sobre todo los policías y sargentos, esperando la señal que les dará Emiliano, quien estaría presente en el evento, cuando se presente el momento oportuno. Es ahí donde entraría Manny en la fase tres: en lo cual veremos más adelante.

La música que daría inicio a la boda había comenzado con un dulce tono llenando por completo la atmósfera, creando uno que otro suspiro y lagrimeo de los presentes, solo había un alma en unos cuantos metros de ahí, que no mostraba ninguna señal de alegría, si no de duda, y otro mas, del otro extremo en quien se encontraba concentrado en que el siguiente paso haría lo posible para que su futura esposa se sintiese cómoda con el, _"va ser duro la luna de miel"_ pensó para si, con amargura, eso pensaría mas adelante… en este momento se estaba acomodando la corbata delante su espejo: _" a veces hay que tomar medidas precipitadas en situaciones precipitadas" _y la boda no era una opción para ello. Llego a sus oídos la música suave del piano: se supone que primero debe estar el, esperando a la novia, frente del altar.

Por ultimo, como asegurándose de cada detalle en su aspecto, paso una mano por su cabello peinado hacia atrás, le dio una sonrisa de complicidad a su imagen y salió con paso decidido de la habitación hacia donde daría inicio su presuntuoso plan.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación justamente ubicada hacia el otro lado en donde había salido el "novio": Frida se encontraba parada, ahora ya no contemplándose en el espejo si no solo observando desde una ventana lo hermoso y caluroso que era el día, justo como para una boda perfecta, lo cual no seria este si no se tratase de los motivos especiales de Jack. Aferró hacia su pecho con cuidado el ramo de rosas que sostenía con ambas manos y paso rápidamente su mano hacia el rostro, hacia sus parpados, ante cualquier señal de querer llorar, no serviría de nada. Manny esta muerto y tendría que estar feliz en su boda, salvaría a su bebe y al menos le estaría haciendo un gran favor a su padre. Sonrió de tristeza, al menos Julieta la acompañaba en cuerpo y alma. Siempre ha sido una gran amiga y siempre lo será. Se sentó, había captado algo interesante:

_¿"Por qué Julieta se disfraz__ó__ de mesera"?_ _¿"Es parte de un plan_"? Recordó lo que tuvo de conversación con ella hace unos minutos:

"_se fuerte". "Te sacaremos de este embrollo enorme, confía en mi, ya todo pasara"_

Espera, acaba de surgir una idea…tal vez suene una locura…pues ¿en que sentido se refería "te sacaremos"? no era una total irrealidad, ahora no tendría que pensar en esos cuentos como si fuese una niña enamorada, era imposible, como que muy lejos de la realidad: si eso si, podría tratarse de su padre y los policías, si era eso…

Suspiro avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por imaginarse algo que no sucedería en la triste realidad en que ella misma se encontraba.

Tales pensamientos fueron opacados cuando a lo lejos distinguió algo parecido a una pieza de piano: no pasaría más minutos de espera: la boda dio inicio…

¡! Y ella y sus pensamientos y anhelos infantiles ¡! Se dio la vuelta y respiro cuidadosamente, le sonrió a su imagen, quito la mascara que en verdad le quería mostrar al mundo allá afuera y salió de la habitación, con el ramo en las manos, sujetándola fuertemente, agradeciendo que podía desahogarse de ese modo.

Todos los invitados esperaban impacientemente, removiéndose uno que en otro en sus asientos y echando miradas hacia la dirección en donde supuestamente saldría la novia para caminar hacia el altar. Ya estaba presente el juez, la música de pronto subió un poco de tonada y dio señal en que todos se parasen de sus asientos para recibir ala novia, que estaba a punto de entrar.

Efectivamente, la novia iba a ser su entrada, ha unos pasos de la salida de la residencia de Jack lo esperaba Emilio, en esmoquin, con cara seria, fingiendo la realidad con una sonrisa y una mirada que bastaría para que Frida se relajara, al menos su papá estaba con ella…como siempre lo ha estado.

Emiliano le dijo al oído: _"siempre quise verte así, aunque no en est__a__s circunstancias" _Frida solamente le respondió con una sincera sonrisa y susurrando: "no te preocupes papá, estaré bien" y en la mente de Emiliano paso la palabra _"Se hará justicia"_ pero no logró articular ninguna palabra hacia su hija, como respuesta le tendió el brazo y entraron juntos al punto de entrada donde le habían indicado ir para llegar hasta el novio y donde daría comienzo todo lo planeado.

La música ahora tocó un poco más romántico, cuando fue visto a Frida con su hermoso vestido largo blanco, no había palabras para describir el tal laborioso trabajo de diseño del vestido, para el cual le dejaremos al lector la tarea de imagínarselo. Iban a paso lento pero decidido, el largo velo llegaba hasta el suelo y agarrado la cola por las 2 mucamas. Todos los invitados, inclusive los villanos de la ciudad milagro, en un momento de sensibilidad, le dieron ganas de llorar ¡! Y eso que aun no se han dado los votos!

Ya ahí estaba: de pie, a espaldas de Emiliano y Frida, se figuraba el esmoquin de Jack Pérez, aguardando la espera de la novia. A Frida le entró un poco de odio hacia el individuo que estaba a solos pasos de ella ¿Cómo se atreve a fingir que no pasa nada cuando la tiene amenazada si no se casaba con el?, el apretón de manos le indicó a Frida que se tranquilizara, que no pasaba nada, incluso Frida se llevó una mano al vientre y sabia en verdad porque lo estaba haciendo. Verlo ahí, a Jack, dándose la vuelta y alargando la mano hacia Frida y dando una muy practicada sonrisa de triunfo en los labios de Jack, no le agradaba en absoluto, tenia que seguir el "juego" que Jack le había implementado y haría lo posible, de una u otra manera, de salvarse de las intenciones del ricachón, una plan en donde Frida y su bebe estén a salvos, confiaba en las palabras de su padre y de Julieta pero ¿hasta cuando tenia que seguir actuando que no estaba de acuerdo en esto?

Por el otro lado, desde lo mas alto de la residencia, en el techo, Manny podía ver toda la caminata que hizo Frida y su padre hasta el altar, dándole envidia de no ser la persona a quien esperaría a su chica, el novio actual, pero pronto todo acabaría…si todo saldría bien, claro esta:

Llegando hasta el altar, el padre alzó las manos en señal que el público presente se sentara. Los novios, por el otro lado, se quedaron de pie.

-_Estamos aquí reunidos, en esta hermosa tarde de la ciudad de tabasco, para unir a esta pareja: Frida Suarez y Jack C. Pérez en sagrado matrimonio- _Jack le dirige una mirada disfrazada de amor hacia Frida y ella responde siguiéndole con la misma sonrisa fingida- _ante la presencia del todo poderoso y de los presentes, gracias a todos por ser testigos de esta unión y sean bienvenidos_…

Todos los presentes, sentados, prestaron atención a lo que el juez dijo a continuación en lo cual fue:

_-"el señor que este con ustedes"-_dijo el ministro haciendo el movimiento de la cruz ante los novios, en lo cual respondieron al unísono:

_-"y con tu espíritu"- _Contestaron Frida y Jack con diferentes tonos.

Seguidamente, el juez levanta las manos al cielo y pide que los acompañe los presentes en la oración:

Oremos:

"Oh Dios,

Que llenas con tu bendición

Todo lo que es bueno;

Bendice a estos hijos tuyos

Que hoy unen sus vidas en santo Matrimonio"

"Por nuestro Señor Jesucristo, tu Hijo,

Que vive y reina contigo

En la unidad del Espíritu Santo y es Dios

Por los siglos de los siglos".

_-Amén_-Terminaron todos levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos.

_-¡! Que parte mas aburrida de la fiesta, amigo!-_ soltó de pronto el villano conocido como el oso, logrando que todos los presentes le callaran con un _"shhhh"_ en lo cual tuvo que resignarse con los brazos cruzados – _¡aghh ustedes que saben de fiesta! _y lo volvieron a callar con un _"shhh"_ mas fuerte.

Sin embargo el padre no se inmutó con la interrupción y siguió:

-primera lectura: _"Tomad esposas para vuestros hijos, dad vuestras hijas en matrimonio", Así dice el Señor:_

– _"Construid casas y habitadlas, plantad huertos y comed sus frutos. Tomad esposas y engendrad hijos e hijas, tomad esposas para vuestros hijos, dad vuestras hijas en matrimonio, para que engendren hijos e hijas: multiplicaos allí y no disminuyáis. Buscad la prosperidad del país donde os he deportado y rogad por él al Señor, porque su prosperidad será le vuestra".-_ inocentemente Frida le recordó lo que le había dicho su padre hace días atrás-

"_-Te vas a casar con Jack porque así lo ordeno yo, que soy tu padre"-_y se le comprimió el corazón…

El juez continúo con las lecturas:

2da lectura: "Que la mujer no se separe del marido;

Y el marido que no se divorcie de su mujer"…

"Hermanos:

"A los ya casados el Señor les manda, que la mujer no se separe del marido. Y si llegara a separarse, que no vuelva a casarse o que haga las paces con su marido, y el marido que no se divorcie de su mujer. A los demás les hablo yo, no el Señor: si un cristiano está casado con una no cristiana y ella está de acuerdo en vivir con él, que no se divorcie. Y si una mujer está casada con un no cristiano y él está de acuerdo en vivir con ella, que no se divorcie del marido. Porque el marido no cristiano queda consagrado a Dios por su mujer, y la mujer no cristiana queda consagrada por el marido cristiano. Si no fuera así, vuestros hijos estarían contaminados"…

En eso Frida pensó: " _Dios, tu sabes el motivo por el cual lo estoy haciendo, si llegase a separarme de Jack, por favor perdóname, pues tu no aceptas el divorcio, él beb__é__ que me regalaste, fruto de mi amor por Manny no es ning__ú__na carga al contrario, me estoy sacrificando, sé que no te he buscado en estos últimos años pero si estas ahí, ayúdame por favor para que esta pesadilla no se vuelva realidad, tengo f__é__ en que sucederá un milagro…."_

Frida cerró los ojos al dar su confesión ante dios, no podía ser de otra forma mas que cerrando los ojos ala realidad y entregándole toda la confianza y fé ante la ultima esperanza que le quedaba por hacer las cosas mejor, por mejorar su vida, Jack se dio cuenta de esto, pero siguió ignorando las palabrerías del ministro y estaba reflexionando si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto y si esto le causaría más problemas en el futuro del matrimonio…quería que funcionará, si, estaba de acuerdo, pero ahora no sabia en que pensar…

Luego de leída versículos y aleluyas tomadas por la biblia, el ministro dijo:

_-Conviene que los contrayentes manifestéis públicamente, ante el ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad_ _cristiana ahora reunida, vuestra determinación:-¿Declaráis que procedéis libre y espontáneamente a la celebración de este Matrimonio?_

A Frida le hubiera encantado decir que no lo declarará pero si eso corría el riesgo de la perdida de su bebé _"dios, perdóname_" pensó _-"Lo declaramos_"- Contestaron al unísono

Ministro:

_-¿Prometéis guardaros fidelidad mutua, y permanecer unidos hasta que la muerte os separe?-_

A Frida le encantaba la idea de clavarle un cuchillo mientras dormía, pero se borró ese travieso pensamiento de inmediato:

- _Lo prometemos- _Contestaron Jack y Frida.

Ministro:

-_¿Prometéis cumplir vuestros deberes matrimoniales y familiares como corresponde a esposos?-_

_-_ _Lo prometemos_- contestaron.

El ministro hablo:

-_Ahora, pues, contraed Matrimonio ante la santa Madre Iglesia, representada por todos los que estamos aquí reunidos_-

Se dirigió primero a Frida, esta tragó saliva pero no se inmuto:

-_Frida Suarez, ¿tomas a Jack C. Pérez por tu esposo y marido?_

"_sobre mi cadáver_" llego a pensar Frida pero con una mirada triste mirando por su hombro a Jack quien le hizo una señal de aprobación, esta contesto: -_si, acepto._

El juez prosiguió, Jack ya estaba saboreando el dulce sabor de la victoria:

-¿_Te entregas por su esposa y mujer?-_

Frida, tomándose unos minutos, el silencio del público la inquietaba tanto, quería correr pero sus pies no despegaban del suelo y con mucho mucho temor en la voz dijo: -_Sí, me entrego- _

A continuación se escucharon sollozos de parte del grupo de villanos que estaban presentes: tanto el oso, como el cucharón, los sirvientes esqueléticos de Sartana de los muertos estaban moqueando y lagrimeando entre ellos, a Frida le molestaba ello, y estaba preparada para responder a la siguiente pregunta.

"_falta poco, falta poco"_ pensó Manny observando todo desde el techo, miro nervioso a Emiliano quien le guiñó un ojo y a continuación subió el brazo como preparado para hacer la señal, todos estaban en sus posiciones….! ya casi, ya casi…solo unas oraciones y ya….!

-_Ahora Frida_- prosiguió el juez mirándola fijamente- _¿recibes a Jack Pérez- pequeña pausa- por tu esposo y marido?-_

-_Si,-_pausa larga y viendo que no había otra solución que seguir el juego-_lo recibo- _Jack sonrió para sus adentros….

Ahora el juez se dirigió al marido, todo lo mismo, en nombre de Frida Suarez, en lo cual el respondió todo diciendo que Sí.

Ahora el juez se dirigió ante el público. En eso Emiliano le susurro algo a Manny en el oído en lo cual su corazón salto de la emoción…! Había llegado el momento!

El ministro habló:

-_si hay uno aquí, entre los presentes, que no este de acuerdo con esta unión, se cual fuese su motivo-_pausa inquietante_- que hable ahora o calle para siempre…_

Todos los presentes pensaron en una cosa cierta: que nadie hablaría, que nadie se opondría en la lesgislacion de este matrimonio, incluso Frida, quien habia perdido las esperanzas, nadie, hasta que...

_-! YO ME OPONGO!-_ una voz llegó de golpe tan sorpresivamente que obligó a todos los invitados a voltear hacia la dirección en donde se originó dicho grito, mas no encontraron nada mas que una pequeña pausa, los invitados se quedaron perplejos y se levantaron de sus asientos, se apresuraron a salir de la carpa blanca que cubria el evento, pues estaban todos convencidos que la interrupcion venia...¿de arriba?

! Sí, efectivamente ! El sonido del grito habia surgido hacia arriba, pero eso no era todo lo que llamó la atencion a todos los invitados. Dirigiendo su atencion hasta el edificio más cercano del evento (la residencia perez) y haciendo un ademan de taparse la boca por el asombro: en menos tiempo de darse cuenta que sucedia, el cielo de pronto fue bloquedada por figuras que caian literalmente desde, puesto que no se veia la forma en que aterrizarian si no hasta que tocasen el suelo, las figuras no eran ni más ni menos que el escuadron de policias del sargento emiliano, de eso no habia duda, hasta Frida, presa de la curiosidad se acercó a ver mas adelante que efectivamente ! Eran policias! Y ¿como es que no sufrieron ningun daño en su descenso? Pues cada policia contaba con su propio paracaidas personal en su mochila que tenian en la espalda. Todos guardaron silencio, aún perplejos. ! Pero este espectáculo no habia dado su toque final! cuando una figura más pequeña y menos voluminoso aterrizó justamente en el centro en donde habían caido los demas, era una figura pequeña, al parecer un policia de menor edad que al del resto, a diferencia de los démas, pero curiosamente usaba una gorra lo bastante grande como para ocultar su rostro que lo ensombrecia.; sin embargo, una sonrisa de complicidad se asomaba debajo de la sombra.

-_YO-_exclamó sin ni siquiera levantar el rostro para revelar su identidad- _me opongo_-afirmo por ultimo. Jack no se movió ni siquiera de donde se encontraba desde el principio, tenia una ligera sospecha de que algo no andaba bien, y estaba en lo cierto...El murmullo no dejo a Frida ocuparse en ordenar sus ideas y concentrarse en aquélla voz, le era tan extrañamente familiar pero de igualmente lejos de la realidad.

¿Quién sera ese joven misterioso cuya entrada impidió la finalización de la boda?

_-Frida Suarez-_ soltó de pronto en medio de la multitud, la novia lo escucho clarisimo pero no se movia de su lugar- Frida Suarez, ¿ella esta aqui?-repitió la pregunta sólo que un poco más fuerte.

La multitud, que se encontraba revuelta por el repentino encuentro sorpresa aqui presente, se abrio, mostrando desde el fondo la protagonista de esta boda, dotado de una belleza increible pero oscureciendola por un ego de nerviosismo, preguntas y adrenalina dentro de ella, a manny aun asi le parecia hermosa tener su presencia cerca.

¿valia la pena contestar?

_So-soy_-tragó saliva y contesto_-soy yo_-contestó no muy segura de si misma.

El público aún no entendia del todo que sucedia pero no querian intervenir en ello.

-_eso ya lo se_-sonrió ante la vista de todos, no parecia una sonrisa burlona, continuo-_señorita Suarez , si me permite, quiero dar 2 anuncios: una buena y una mala, a todos aqui de los presentes..._

Frida no supo que pensar o que contestar ante aquella solicitud, pero aceptó en silencio: a continuacion el misterioso hombre de quien se dirigio principalmente hacia la peliazul dio unos pasos enfrente, a jack de pronto le nació el deseo de huir de las presencia del impostor y de los policias, le entraba un nerviosismo que no encontraba el porque, pero de que algo andaba mal, algo andaba mal.

El intruso se acercó lo bastante para que lo que dijera a continuacion fuese escuchados por todos:

-_Primero, el novio, el chico de allá_- señalo hacia en donde se encontraba jack perez, esta vez se le asomaban gotas de sudor por su frente- _no le tengo mas que decir que la mala noticia cae ante el; jack perez, esta detenido bajo los cargos en su contra, acusado de Intento de Homicidio, Estafa, Robo de propiedad si no mal recuerdo con respecto a una empresa que se fue a la ruina gracias a sus actos inmorales con la ayuda de su tio- fue ahi cuando las pupilas de jack estaban demasiadas dilatadas por el miedo, y sin más preámbulo manny ordenó- ! arresténlo!_

Los policias obedecieron sin atreverse si quiera a pedir que lo acompañaran, jack de pronto se vio perseguido por todas las figuras que esperaban las ordenes de aquel desconocido, pero su suerte no estaba de su lado, los policias lo agarraron en seguida casi a la salida del patio de atrás, porque la mamá de Frida le pusó el pie cuando jack pasó por su lado; Pronto los policias se encontraban con un trabajo tremendo por hacer que el novio no impusiera resistencia y fuese puesto las esposas, pero finalmente la policia logró esposarlo trayéndolo hasta la presencia de Emiliano, quien le sonrió a su pequeño ayudante, cuyo nombre nadie del los invitados de la boda, conocian...aún...

_-(jadeos)..Q-Quién, eres?_-gritó lleno de rabia al ver sus planes desplomarse delante de sus ojos, mirando con detenimiento al pequeño personaje que parecia no dar enfásis a sus intenciones-!_ Muestrate tal como eres!_-exclamó.

Sin embargo, el misterioso personaje que acompañaba a los policias no se inmuto por el repentino grito que dio jack, sin embargo, sonrio, y solo el podia verse la sonrisa abajo de esa enorme gorra que le tapa el rostro:

-_Si a si lo quieres_- levantó su mano directó hacia arriba de su cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la gorra- _pero pronto decearas no haberlo dicho..._

Efectivamente, jack no lo hubiera dicho, porque cuando vio lo a continuación en que sus ojos vieron al ser al que creia muerto, su corazon dio un brinco muy fuerte y estaba al borde del desmayo...

Manny hizó su presencia delante de todos los presentes, lo cual no tardaron con un grito ahogado de todos los presentes y el aire se lleno de exclamaciones como _"es manny"_ _ "sabia que no estaba muerto"_ _"ohhhhhh" _entre otras. La unica que parecia que estaba mas lejos de la realidad, era Frida...

-_No puedes ser él_- sólo contestó para sí misma.

El problema no era que no creyera en los milagro, el problema es que su cerebro por los acontecimientos recientes no lograba captar de todo la nueva información, tardaba mucho en darse cuenta que todo lo que creyó en unas semanas, de que en verdad estaba muerto su querido manny y de repente, estaba él, solo él, ! Y enfrente de sus ojos ! ¿acaso no era irracional?

Pero lo "irracional" parecía ser acercarse y no quedarse satisfecho ante la negación que le pretendía auto-bloquearse a la realidad, no, era visto a la vez como tan peligrosa pero también tan atractiva...pero ¿pórque demonios sus emociones no podían salir libremente y expresar su sorpresa ante tal epifanía?

¿no debía de estar feliz o regorcijada? sus emociones invadían a su uso de la razón, sin embargo, su voluntad no queria dar un paso el falso, pues si todo se retornará a una broma ó mentira, ya no sería capaz de aguantar un segundo más. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba el destino, más potente se escuchaban los latidos de su corazón.

Frida queria quitarse de en medio, sin embargo no le dio el tiempo suficiente pues Manny ahora se encontraba justo enfrente de ella y fue más rápido él en abrir la boca:

-_Frida_- hablo con la voz suave lo más serio posible- _No tienes porque dudar, soy yo, manny, reconóceme. _

Frida no contestó ya que el remolino de dudas no la dejaba pensar y la garganta se le quemaba apesar de no hablar durante todo lo que duró el evento.

Con esa respuesta muda, manny ya lo esperaba asi en el momento en que se reencontrára con su amada, optó por poner en práctica lo que habia planeado si esto sucediera...

Como estaba lo bastante cerca, Manny solamente pensó en alcanzar la manos de la peliazul, ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para pensarlo si quiera, pero, de pronto, al tocarlo:una nueva ola de calidez instantánea inundó toda su mano, algo que no habia sentido desde hace mucho tiempo...de igual manera, como si el bebé támbien respondiera a ello, empezo a moverse como si reconociera al hombre delante suyo y dijera : _"mamá, mamá, sí es el, mi papa"_

_-Dime-_continuo manny al ver la reaccion de la mujer por el tacto- _¿no lo sientes conocido?...este tacto... ¿ lo sientes real?_

Frida aún no contestaba pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo...-era lo unica palabra que pudo articular, entonces cerró los ojos y al querer volver a abrirlos, manny no estaba en la misma posición antes de hacerlo..

! Si no muchisimo más cerca!

Frida volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez el moreno no le dejó escapar ningún sonido, pues tan pronto como es el minutos de un parpadeo, Frida se vio atrapada por unos labios: suaves, cálidos que le ofrecia manny y ella optó por abrirlos mucho mas grandes de lo costumbre, pues reconoció cada detalle del beso...en realidad, su mente ya no le jugaba...en realidad, debía de dejar de pensar en ello...pero es cierto...era...era..

-!_"Eres Tú"-_pensó con mucha felicidad disfrutando del beso, pero no era suficiente con quedárselo, la peliazul rompió el beso ( no es porque queria hacerlo) pero sentía la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos:

-_Eres...Manny...Eres tú en verdad!_-esta vez las lagrimas fueron más intensas- no quería reconocerlo porque en verdad estaba asustada con la realidad- se abrazaron fuertemente, el público al detectar lo que sucedía, empezaron a aplaudir, menos los villanos, ya que detestaban los finales felices.

-_ese..es tu sabor...-_dijo Frida sin hacer caso a lo que sucedía alrededor, y mirándolo a los ojos- _p-pero, siempre Creí..que tú...jack...dijo..._-Manny la interrumpió depositando su dedo en sus labios.

-_¿y tú le creiste?_- dijo en son de burla ante la vista de una incrédula Frida-aún no conocés lo que soy capaz de hacer, señorita-y le confesó- _Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de tu padre Emiliano..._-La chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se apresuró a dirigir la mirada hacia su padre, quién pendiente de las palabras, le alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación -_tú padre es genial-_ concluyó el moreno cuando Frida se volteó hacia él- _sin él, todavía estaría encerrado en aquel horrible calabozo-_y con ese pensamiento, un pequeño temblor llegó de improviso con aquel feo recuerdo de la oscuridad y sobre todo del frio que encerraba el lugar. Sin embargo, Frida sonrió divertida, jamás pensó que llegaría a escuchar tales palabras salidas de la boca de su amado...!de manny!

-_¿qué pasa aqui? !Que no va a ver boda o qué?- _Gritó de pronto uno de los invitados de la boda entre la multitud.

Como la boda fue interrumpida, pues muchos esperaban que esto terminaría con el mismo propósito, y al héroe de la historia se le ocurrió una brillante idea...un poco atrevida, pero...

Entonces se fijó en lo hermoso que estaba la novia tanto con el cabello como en el vestuario y le susurro en el oido:

-_sería un desperdicio total no usar ese hermoso vestido, ¿no Crees?_-dijo de manera picara- y el lugar- dicho esto se separaron ambos para ver a su alrededor: las sillas desocupadas, todo solitario e incluso el padre se quedó sin pareja para unir por el momento- ¿no te da una idea de lo que podemos sacarle provecho?- Frida le devolvió la mirada, esta vez con una mirada mas brillante que nunca lo hubiera visto manny en su vida en ese rostro.

Las nubes grises que adoraban el paisaje se fueron para dar entrada al sol, brillante y cálido, como si todo hubiéra sido así desde el principio...

Todo estaba listo, la tarea de las puertas se ocuparon una vez más en abrirse para dar entrada ala novia hacia su camino por el altar, pero la novia parecía otra a la del principio, pues adornaba antes un ego de tristeza incómodo para tanto de ella como el de los démas, en ese momento irradiaba alegría en cada fibra de su ser, brillaba con todo su esplendor, mostrando una sonrisa que nadie más hubiera visto antes, todo esto era a causa del triunfo del verdadero amor, un amor puro y limpio.

Tanto como Frida y su bebé que esperaba con tanto ahnelo, estaban a punto de unirse con el heroe de la Ciudad Milagro; con Manuel Pablo Gutierres O´brian Equihua Rivera, o para no complicarnos: Manny Rivera, mejor conocido como El Tigre, y que ahora que estaba acompañado de un hermoso angel, adoptaría en adelante el apellido de "suárez".

-_Tú Manuel-_ se dirigio el padre hacia el moreno- _¿aceptas a Frida _S_uárez como tu legítima esposa?_-_Acepto_- contesto manny mostrándole a Frida una sonrisa sincera, ahora el padre se volteó hacia la chica- _¿y tu Frida? ¿aceptas a Manny Rivera como tu legítimo esposo?-_

_-Si - _una palabra tan poderosa en expresarlo, era todo lo que Frida había esperado desde niña, decir la palabra pero tan segura y feliz como le fuese posible y es que ese fue una de las promesas que secretamente compartía con su padre: "_si algún día dices la palabra si, enfocate primero en quien se lo estás diciendo, porque te acompañara por el resto de tu vida"... ! Que irónico! _Emiliano al ver la hermosa escena en el altar, recordó esas noches en que su pequeña hija le daba el meñique en señal de promesa de saber a quien decirle la palabra "si", que lo diría sólo si es el indicado, pero sobre todo que haya amor entre ellos...pero últimamente sólo pensaba en su propio beneficio, lo aceptaba, únicamente pensaba en si mismo, nunca quiso aceptar el amor que sentían al respecto del uno al otro, Manny y Frida, ! Aún incluso cuando eran novios! ¿que clase de padre impedía la felicidad de su propia hija y aparte poniendo en medio a un pátan como el que lo fue este de Jack Pérez?

Sólo un tonto... Y estaba seguro que el encajó en el perfecto papel en la historia...

Apesar de haber cometido ese error, había recibido sin lugar a dudas el apoyo de su esposa, quien en ese momento le apretó la mano fuertemente en el momento en que Frida y Manny, convertidos de ahora en adelante en marido y mujer, compartieron el beso eterno de su amor, eso era reconfortable...y pensándolo mejor:

!Que importará si Frida estuviera esperando un bebé! Ya se consideraba viejo de todas maneras, era una linda coincidencia, claro que se moría por ser abuelo, sentía que una parte de él estaba naciendo una nueva perspectiva hacia la familia Rivera, después de todo...ya eran parte de la familia.

Emiliano estrechó la mano de Rodolfo, de Gran Papi, los novios ahora se acercaron con todos los de su familia y de la familia Súarez, les dieron las horas-buenas y felicitaciones a los novios y todos descubrieron que:

No habia ojos mas expresivos y llenos de vida que los que transmitía Manny y Frida  y todos lo supieron en ese momento: nacieron para estar juntos.

La boda fue perfecta, no hubó ningún problema.

Jack mereció lo que le tocaba con justicia: 20 años en prisión.

Al final todo fue una gran fiesta en la Ciudad Tabasco, los novios bailaron su vals, comieron el gran banquete y compartieron su felicidad con todo el público; claro esta, no podia faltar las fechorias: desapareció un gran pavo preparado (obra del villano el oso) faltaron varios cubiertos de plata en algunas mesas (obra de El Cucharón) entre otras cosas que los invitados pudieron notar, pero eso no fue suficiente para apagar el ambiente de dicha y felicidad para los novios, nunca lo será, mientras se tienen el uno al otro...nada puede faltar en sus vidas.

Definitivamente fue una noche mágica en lo cual nada podrá borrarlo en los corazones de ambos.

- 1O AÑOS DESPUÉS-

Era una mañana tranquila en ciudad milagro nuestra historia retona en la escuela leone donde una hermoso niña de cabello color marón piel blanca ,ojos azules y con ropa estilo rokero-pop esta pequeña niña estaba alado de su mejor amiga una chica de piel blanca ojos color lila y peli morado vestida con ropa estilo pop estas dos chicas se encontraban en el techo de la escuela leone asiendo travesuras o mejor dicho bromas pues tenían una catapulta y ahí pusieron un globo enorme con pegamento y pintura en ese momento el sub director chakal se encontraba caminando por ahí cundo escucho u ruido y quiso ver que pasaba levanto la cabeza y para su supresa un gran globo le cayo encima que al explotar lo ensucian de pegamento y pintura pues al ver quien fue no puedo ver nada y solo pudo irse gruñendo y maldiciendo

-eso estuvo genial Amelia me encanto la cara de chakal jaja –deci entre risas cristal

Para aclarar dudas Amelia esmeralda rivera Suarez es hija de Manny y Frida tiene 10 años le gusta la música las bromas etc es buena con la guitarra sabe pintar y es buena en arquería y cristal angelice Rocco cortes es hija de David osea burrito la gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con flores es la mejor amiga de Amelia ambas nacieron el mismo día el 15 de abril se conocen desde los 3 años se hicieron amigas se conocieron en el parque

-si buena hay que irnos si no me castigan-decía Amelia entre risas

-si como no-decía cristal sarcástica –tu padres son los mejores ya quisiera que mis padres fueran así

- que solo porque mi comprenden y nunca me castigan por hacer bromas y que ellos me enseñaron asarlas pues si tengo a los mejores padres del mundo

-miren aquí esta la chica mas odiosa del mundo –diecia ursula

-que quieres uruloca –decia Amelia

-nada

Aclaración ella es Úrsula aves hija de zoe odia a Amelia por haberle ganado una conejita de felpa gigante

Hay es odiosa esta loca –decia cista

-lo se pero bueno oye por que no vamos a salón de coro

-claro además quiero escuhar la canción que te gusta mucho esa que te canta tu mama des pequeña

-aah ya cual

-la de en mis brazos

-aa si claro

Se va el sol y todo se embellece  
>Con su luz, nos van a iluminar<br>ven conmigo y en mis brazos descanza  
>y podrás soñar...<p>

Aquí estas y así la magia aparece  
>Ven a mí, porque te quiero abrazar<br>Tu tendrás, ya todo lo que desees  
>si en mis brazos hoy estas...<p>

Se va el sol y todo se embellece  
>Con su luz, nos van a iluminar<br>ven conmigo y en mis brazos descanza  
>y podrás soñar...<p>

El silencio, va creciendo  
>Estrellas verás<br>Melodias, trajo el día  
>La riza soplará...<p>

Se va el sol y todo se embellece (Juntas...)  
>Con su luz, nos van a iluminar (Siempre estaremos...)<br>Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa (No temas...)  
>Si en mis brazos hoy...estas..<p>

Fin


End file.
